I'd Trade It All
by DarkMoon1
Summary: [COMPLETE] Inuyasha is a rich prep. Kagome a punk rocker. See as these two worlds collide in the simple life of high school. You can't always believe in love at first sight! InuKag MirSan Ship?
1. Introductions and Accidents

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha and you should have known that.

**AN:** What the hell am I doing…I already have four other stories to finish and here I am making a fifth story…hehe . Oh yea and I will admit that this story may not be all that original but the ideas for the plot are mine! One more thing if your actually reading this, Inuyasha will have NO relationship with Kikyo at all, in my story they are going to be cousins BUT she will be her same evil self, no more can be said or I'll give it away, so R&R plz! Thanx!

**I'd Trade It All**

**PG-13:** For Inuyasha's potty mouth and maybe Kagome's as well…hehe

**Summary: **Inuyasha is a rich prep, Kagome is a modern punk rocker. See what happens when these two worlds collide in the simple life of high school! You can't always believe in love at first sight. Inu/Kag Mir/San Ship?

**Chapter 1:** Introductions and accidents

**Edited On:** May 29, 2006

* * *

6:59 click 7:00 "Good morning Tokyo!" Said the announcer of a wake up clock. "It's going to be clear skies all-" Before the man could finish a strong arm struck down on it, turning the radio off. 

"Damn thing." Said the person moving around. There then was a light knock on the door, followed by a woman's voice.

"Master Inuyasha? Your mother wants you down for breakfast in ten minutes and she said that's an order." Said the lady also known as one of the many maids in theTakahashi mansion. TheTakahashi family were one of the richest people in Tokyo. Thanks to the law skills of Inutahiso Takahashi, the best damn lawyer in the city. When the maid didn't hear anything she knocked on the door again. "Master Inuyasha? Master are you awake? Master?" The maid then backed away from the door quickly as it was flung open and there stood a very pissed off, amber eyed, baby blue haired, inu-hanyou. He growled deeply at the maid.

"If you don't stop knocking on this damn door, I swear I will rip your arms off and feed them to you!" He said coldly. The maid started to cry and ran away in horror. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back into his room to get ready for school. Ten minutes later there was another light knock on his door. At first Inuyasha ignored the first few, but they wouldn't stop and that got on his nerves. He rushed to the door and opened it,almost taking it off it's hinges. "What the fuck do you…want? Oops." He said as he noticed who was standing in front of him.

"Excuse me? What kind of language is that? Especially to you mother?" Inuyasha's mother said calmly. Inuyasha looked down.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't know it was you." He said embarrassed. His mother cupped his cheeks with her hands and lifted his head, so that he was looking straight at her. His mother was a very beautiful woman for her age of forty-one. She had long shiny black hair and brilliant violet eyes. Her face made her look younger then she was thanks to makeup and the private stylist they had in the house. Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Inuyasha you know you shouldn't talk to anyone like that. One day that mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble and maybe even heartache." She said to him as they went into his room. Inuyasha looked back at his mom.

"Heartache?" He asked wondering what she was talking about. She nodded.

"Yes heartache. Not many girls like taking young men with such language." She stated.

"But dad talks like that and you chose him." Inuyasha's mother laughed.

"Your right but he controlled it when he was around me or else." She laughed again and Inuyasha chuckled. "Well seeing how you took your sweet time up here, you won't have time for breakfast, so hurry up and get to school." She said pushing him out his door, much to his protest. They were in the hallway and Inuyasha's mother was still pushing him.

"Mom, you know, I can walk." He chuckled.

"What, can't I have a little fun with my son?" She giggled. Inuyasha sighed and dropped his head in defeat. He then leaned back, but then felt like he wasn't being held anymore and then... he met the floor from the back. He looked up and saw his mother laughing her head up. He growled playfully and stood up.

"What was that for?" He asked. His mother just couldn't stop laughing and kept on as they walked on. "You know your gonna lose your breath if you keep laughing." He said smirking. She looked over to him, wiping away some tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm…hehe…sorry, it's just…haha…to funny, your face!" She said in between more laughs.

"Okay?" Inuyasha said as they got to the stairs that lead to the main floor. They walked down them, with Inuyasha holding his mother so she wouldn't fall from laughing. Finally at the bottom she stopped and looked at her son.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For making me have a good laugh." Her smile beamed and he couldn't help but smile back. She then got on the tips of her toes and kissed his forehead softly. "Now go before your late for school."

"Thanks mom."

"For what?" She asked the same way he did.

"For just being you." She smiled again. He smiled back before disappearing through the garage to get his car. He walked by the many cars and finally got to his 2003 red Mercedes Benz. He unlocked it and hoppedonto the leather seats and closed the door loudly. The garage door opened automatically and he sped off down the street leading to his school.

* * *

Three streets down from where Inuyasha lived, just on top of a high hill in a shrine lived an average girl named… 

"Kagome! Mom says to hurry up and get out of bed. Geez Kag, you'd think after your alarm rang three times that you would finally get up." Said Kagome's younger brother Sota. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing, so he banged on it until the door was flung open and there stood a pissed off brown eyed, raven-black haired, miko-in-training.

"Sota I heard you the first time. You didn't need to bang like you were going to bust it open." She said trying not to be angry at him. Sota looked at her weird before walking away. Kagome stared after him and shook her head as she closed her door. She then looked at her over herself one more time. She wore a black belly shirt that in red said 'Something Corporate' with black and grayDickies shorts, and black Bam snickers. Her hair was split in half into two buns that were just below her ear. For any other accessories, she wore 15 rainbow colored bracelets on her left wrist and a plan black leather bracelet on her right. She had three holes in her right ear and two in her left, which were filled with studs. She smiled and got her bag and board and headed down stairs.

"Hey mom. Sorry I woke late but you know me." She said quickly giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and taking some toast in her mouth as she ran for the door.

"Alright hunnie! Be careful and tell your friends I said hi!" Her mother yelled. Kagome just waved and closed the door. Her mother shook her head and went to go get ready for a meeting she was having later that day.

Kagome ran down the shrine steps as fast as she could with out tripping. Once on the bottom she threw her board on the ground and sped off. 'Shit, I'm gonna be late again.' The girl thought trying to go faster.

"KAGOME!" Yelled someone from across the street. She looked to see who it was and grinned as she saw her three best friends skating on the other side of her.

"Hey you guys, wait up for me!" She yelled over to them. They nodded and she proceeded to cross the street not noticing the Benz coming up fast on her. Her friends saw it though and tried to warn her.

"Kagome watch out!" Her friend Sango yelled. Kagome looked to the side of her as the car was to close for comfort. She then felt strong arms grab her and push her out of the way. Her board freeing from her hand and landing right under the car as it stopped to a halt.

Inuyasha sped down the street, knowing he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. That's when his cell phone rang and he went to get. As he went to get it out of his bag he didn't notice the girl crossing the street. He then heard a scream and looked back up to the street to see the girl right in front of his car not moving at all.

"What the hell!" He yelled pressing hard on the breaks. He then saw a guy run from across the street and push her out of the way before his car met her body. He was relieved at first but then felt a huge jolt from his right wheel, almost like he ran over something. His car finally stopped and he ran out of it, to check what he had actually ran over. When he saw no damage to his wheel he sighed and picked up the now broken in half board. He looked over to it's owner and walked over to her.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked concerned as she rushed over to her side with her other friend Shippou.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up and brushing herself off. She looked at her savoir and smiled. She went up to him and hugged him. "Thanks Miroku. If it wasn't for you, I would have died." He hugged her back, rubbing her back as his hand slid further down then it was supposed to.

Slap

"Miroku really, this was a touchy moment and you do have a girlfriend." Kagome said shaking her head. She looked over to her friends who both sighed at Miroku's actions. Then something clicked in Kagome's mind. "Oh my gosh! My board!" She yelled running over to the parked car. There next to it stood the most cutest guy Kagome had ever seen, but then when she took a closer look, her face went from dreamy to disgust. "Ugh…a prep." she mumbled walking over to him and snatching her poor broken board from his grasp. "Damn it…it took me two allowances to get this." She sighed.

"Stupid bitch, what was your problem getting in the middle of the street like that?" Inuyasha asked coldly. Kagome snapped her head up, fuming from him calling her that.

"You were the one not paying attention to the road, you dumb ass." She yelled about to attack him but her friends held her back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got back in his car. He put it into drive and rolled down the window.

"Next time look both ways before crossing…bitch!" With that said he sped down the road. Kagome threw her board at his car, missing it by a foot.

"Damn prep." Kagome said last going back to her friends. "Hey Shippou you have your spare skates?" He nodded and took them out of his bag.

"Here ya go Kag."

"Thanks." She put them on quickly.

"We better hurry before they lock the doors on us again." Sango said already skating in front with her boyfriend Miroku. Kagome and Shippou later caught up.

AN: Chapter 1 finished! I stopped it here because now I want tons of reviews on what you think about it so far. Was it good? Did it suck? Should I have not even wasted my time writing this? Tell me ppl, I need to know…lol! Oh yea I noticed that I didn't give a description of what Inuyasha or what Mir/San/Ship were wearing. Well just think of Inuyasha in a red polo shirt with the top buttons undone and khaki cargo pants. Miroku in tan cargo pants with a purple shirt that reads on the front 'Take me!', on the back 'Now!'. Sango in a white tank top that reads 'Bite Me!', with black cargo pants. Last Shippou in a green shirt that says 'Sk8ter Boi' and tan cargo shorts. Whew that took a while. I'm just going by how some of my friends dress. Well se ya in the next chappie…remember to REVIEW plz! .


	2. The Hell Hole Called School

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course I don't own it, If I did this would be a movie…lol!

**AN:** Hey ppl! How's life? Mine good I guess. -- Yay! 6 reviews so far and they were the best…hehe.

**I'd Trade It All**

**Chapter 2:** The hell hole called school

**Edited On:** May 29, 2006

* * *

The group had just made it before the doors locked right behind them. They all sighed in relief. There at Senjeko High, when the first bell rang the doors would lock automatically, so if you were late you would have to come with your parent, if not they wouldn't let you in, and they would report it to your parents that you were not in school that day. So lets just say that the group were lucky in a way. The second bell rang indicating that they missed home room and were off to first period. 

"Can't believe we made it." Shippou said as they walked to their lockers and got their first and second period books.

"A good thing to. I did not need another week grounded just for skipping school." Sango complained.

"Yeah but you guys know it's worth it." Kagome grinned. They all busted out laughing.

"That's true." Miroku murmured still laughing. They walked down the hall, Miroku and Kagome going into World History, while Sango and Shippou went to Math class. They waved to each other and went in.

Right when Kagome walked through the door she spotted something that she felt like not seeing right now or for the whole day. She rolled her eyes and turned to Miroku who was right behind her.

"Look out the prep squad is here." Miroku snickered as she said it with venom.

"Isn't that the guy who almost killed you this morning?" Kagome nodded her head and sat down. Her and Miroku sat in the back corner so they could talk without the teacher knowing.

Inuyasha had just made it before the first bell rang and went to his homeroom class. He got what he needed and headed off to first period. He sighed when he remembered the little accident not to long ago. 'Damn grungies. They think they own the street with their dumb skate boards. And to think I could have killed that gir- no bitch. Well I must admit she was kinda cute…even more then that. Ah shit what am I thinking. Ugh…' The poor boy thought as he reached the classroom. Once he sat down he was crowded by five people called his friends and cousin.

"Hey guys." He said half heartedly.

"Inuyasha why were you almost late today?" Asked his cousin Kikyo. He looked up to her and almost puked at what he saw. She again had way to much makeup on and way to much perfume, that in his nose did not smell all to well. She wore a very short red skirt and a white tube top that said 'goddess' in red. 'You wish you were' He chuckled to himself, which earned him a hard glare from her.

"What is so funny? And I asked you a question. I expect an answer." She demanded impatiently. Inuyasha just glared back at her. Just because they were cousins and did almost everything together, didn't mean he had to like her. She thought she was the best damn thing to step into this earth. He then thought about a certain girl from this morning. 'Maybe she was, but Kikyo is defiantly not…Crap there I go again. Why can't I get her out of my mind.'

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled into his sensitive ears. He grabbed them and glared even harder at her.

"Damn woman! You didn't have to yell."

"Well if you answered me, then I wouldn't have to!" She growled. Inuyasha just rested his head on his hand and looked at her uninterested. "Well?"

"Well…I just had a little accident this morning." Everyone in the group gasped. He looked at them strangely.

"Did anything happen to the Benz?" A girl named Yura asked. Inuyasha's dumbstruck face faded away just as quickly as it came. He should have known they wouldn't worry about him in the least bit. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"No nothing happen to the almighty Benz, and if something did, it's not like I couldn't get a new one." They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah that's true. They're really cheap this year. The cheapest was about twenty thousand." Said another girl in the group named Kagura.

"You guys and your Benz. You know that a Navigator is much satisfying. I like the dark, large and kidnapping sort of cars. You know the SUV's." Kikyo's boyfriend Naraku said. Everyone looked at him like he was the weirdest thing. Another but last girl in the group named Kanna spoke up after the little freak scene.

"Umm…so yea Inuyasha, how did this accident happen?" He hesitated at first for some reason, but answered anyways.

"Well um…my cell phone went off and I went to get it. I guess around that time some grun- I mean girl was crossing the street. I didn't see her until one of her friends yelled out to her. By then I thought it was to late and I was going to hit her but one of her guy friends jumped out and saved her." He sighed and looked at them for a reaction. Henearly fell to the floor from it, butregained his composer. He thought about what he just saw. 'They looked like they could care less! Some friends they are.' He started to get up until he saw who had just walked in the room. "It's her." He only stated to himself but it got to his so-called friends ears and they whipped around to see who he was talking about.

"Her!" They all said in unison.

"She's a freaking grungy. Ew you should have hit her." Yura sneered with disgust.

"We would have rid the world of one from many of her kind." Kikyo said like she was queen or something. The group laughed while Inuyasha just sat there staring at Kagome as she walked with her friend to the back of the class.

Kagome looked at them with much hatred. 'They are such snobs. They think that they rule this school just because they have more then a couple of dollars. Losers.' She then noticed the guy who almost killed her today, looking at her like there was no tomorrow. She turned to Miroku.

"Hey Roku, prep killer is staring at me and it's freakin me out." He saw what she meant and chuckled. She smacked him on the head. "This is not funny. I don't want some snob staring me down. I swear if he keeps this up, I'm going over there to show him something else other then me."

"Geez Kag, your so violent. Oh well. It's been over ten seconds. Go get 'em tiger." Miroku laughed again as she got up and walked over to the group. She stood right in front of Kikyo who was blocking Inuyasha. "Get out of my way slut." Kagome barked. Kikyo rolled her eyes and glared daggers at Kagome.

"What do you want you gothic bitch?" Kagome chanted to herself. 'I will not kill the ho. I will not kill the ho. I'm going to kill the dog instead.' She thought looking over Kikyo's shoulder and seeing Inuyasha staring up at her with a blank expression.

"Inuyasha why don't you get up and face me like a man or shall I say Hanyou?" Kagome asked with a smirk. That got his attention and he was up in one second. He growled at her loudly. Scaring the other student in the room and making them crowd around, because they knew there was about to be a fight.

"Listen bitch, I don't knowwho you think you are coming over hereacting like your gonna do something, but it ain't happening, got that? So why don't you walk back to your little grun-" He didn't get to finish for there was a fist covering his now closed, throbbing mouth and jaw. And that's when all hell broke loose.

"You ass!" Kikyo yelled as shetackled Kagome to the ground, slapping and scratching her face. Kagome by now was fuming and when she was very mad her miko powers tended to take over. Her fist started to glow a green-pinkish color. When it was bright enough for everyone to see and have time to back up as far as they could go, she lashed it out on Kikyo's face. Which sent her flying into a couple of chairs. She got up slowly and rubbed her now bruised cheek.

"You're a miko." Kikyo stated more then asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Your one and you just noticed me now. Your pathetic. All of you preps are." She sneered before going back to her desk. Miroku sat there with his mouth wide open, but soon closed it when she sat down.

"Damn Kag, remind me never to get you angry. I don't think I would survive." He chuckled. "And can you believe that through all of this the teacher did not come in once. Man are you lucky, or you would've gotten expelled."

"Yeah but they deserved it. I can't believe that I just took on a hanyou though. Does it feel good." She said all proud but that faded away as the hanyou himself stood in front of her.

"How dare you touch Kikyo. You had no right!" He growled again. Kagome for a while was shocked. 'How dense can this guy be?'

"HA! I had every right to defend myself, thank you very much. As for your punching, you deserved it for calling me a bitch, almost killing me, running over my board , and talking about my good and much better friends. You dumb half-" Again before SHE could finish he smacked her. Making her head go to the side a bit. Miroku got up quickly and pushed Inuyasha out of his way.

"What the hell is your problem. You don't hit girls. Especially not Kagome." Inuyasha stood shocked at himself. 'Did I…did I just…hit her?' He asked himself. He looked down at his hand ashamed that it was there. He looked back up to see Kagome holding her cheek and on the brink of tears. That's when his heart stop beating.

"I-I…I'm s-so…sorry." He stuttered. Kagome just held her hand up and bowed her head.

"Save it, you bastard." With that said she ran out the room. Miroku glared at him for a while before he too ran out for her. Inuyasha still stood there stunned at his own actions. Never did he think that he was capable of hitting a girl before. His mother always taught him never to hit a girl and that if he ever did he would be considered a lowly person. He felt himself get a little dizzy. He sat down and right then the teacher came.

"Sorry I'm late class." The teacher looked at the clock. "Seeing how we only have five more minutes, I might as well give you your assignment." She looked into her bag and took out a sheet of paper that had all their names up in pairs. "The assignment is to spend one day with the person your partnered to and learn about their history. I going to call out the partners now, so pay attention. Momiji and San, Brian and Yura, Kanna and Kagura, Kyo and Tohru, Kikyo and Naraku, Miroku and Neka, and last…"

* * *

AN: BWHAHAHA…I'm so evil. Even though this is a stupid cliffie cuz I know you guys know who that last pair is already…it's way too obvious. So do you think I made Kagome hate Inuyasha even more now? Don't worry all that hatred will turn into love soon enough…oops…it doesn't matter, you guys knew that already too. But what you don't know is how it's gonna happen…haha. Now plz I want tons of nice reviews. Flames warm me so send them if you like! Till next chappie! .


	3. Stupid Project, or maybe not

**DISCLAIMER:** As you know I don't own anything.

**AN:** Hiya everyone! It seems that everyone like the little fight scene. I wanted more of Kikyo getting beat up then Inu. Sorry about that. Oh and about the slap Inu gave Kag, don't worry there will be consequences. HAHAHAHA!Semi-important: Sorry about the late chapter, it's just that my laptop is being repaired, no thanks to my cough mother cough, so the chapters will be a lil late then usual cause I'm writing them at my sisters house and I don't go there everyday. Okay now on with the story…

**I'd Trade It All**

**Chapter 3:** Stupid Project…or maybe not.

**Edited On:** May 29, 2006

* * *

"And last Inuyasha and Kagome. Now I want this to be done before Monday Morning, when it is due. I want a hand written two page essay on that person's history. That's all. You are dismissed." With that said the bell rang and the students shuffled out. 

Inuyasha was a bit slower then the others. Taking his time and feeling a small pang in his gut. He wanted to apologize so badly but knew that maybe him just facing her would make it worse. Now that he knew he had to work with her, he felt like it was going to become a danger zone. But he had to do it. It was half his grade and he did not need to fail this class.

He went to his next class still rather slowly and not caring if he was late. He finally got to the class and sat down in the back. He was looking out the window not paying attention to anything or anyone. There was only one thing on his mind and that was Kagome, the punk rocker that he almost hit this morning and just slapped her in history, over someone he doesn't even like. Did that even sound right? But wait wasn't she about to call him a half breed? So maybe that's why he slapped her.

With that in mind Inuyasha found a new reason to mad at her again, forgetting about Kikyo and partially about the slap. That, he would apologize to her, but about the 'half breed' comment he would never forgive her. He was shunned from his family for that. His mother was the only understanding person, she was the only one there for him. And he wasn't about to let some girl add to how bad he feels about being a hanyou. He sighed deeply and put his head on the desk. 'How the hell am I supposed to get through this?'

* * *

Kagome sat under her favorite sakura tree. It was on the side of the school where no one hardly went. This was the one place where she could get away from it all and just think to herself. And right now she had a lot on her mind. 

Kagome looked down at her right fist. A small bruise was on her index and middle knuckles. She rubbed them, trying to heal them with her miko powers. She sighed, she just couldn't believe she hit a half youkai. Yea she's been in fights but they were all humans. She was kind of afraid of youkai and meeting a half one was no different. 'He diserved it anyway. Calling me a bitch, the nerve. Then he stuck up for his stupid cousin. I mean, geez, dude c'mon she did hit me first and I surely am NOT going to take someone hitting ME!' She thought angrily to herself.

Now she was thinking of ways to get him back from slapping her. 'How dare he? I always thought guys had some morals. But not the almighty, very good-looking Inuyasha. Damn! Why am I thinking like that, I'm supposed to be mad, very mad at him right now.' She thought but was interrupted by a voice yelling to her.

"Hey Kagome!" She got up and ran half way to the panting Miroku.

"Um, Roku, it wasn't even a two minute jog here. Why are you out of breath?" He looked up to her with a huge perverted grin on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said with a wink. She made disgusted face.

"Ugh, I've heard enough." Miroku sat down finally breathing normally and gestured for Kagome to also sit down. They sat back to back.

"So how ya feeling Kag?" He asked. She shrugged, while looking up to the sky. Miroku was the bestest friend you could ask for. All her friends were the best. They always could talk to each other about anything and each would help the other out no matter what. That was the beauty of their friendship and she would always cherish that, never take it for granted. She smiled to herself.

"I'm alright I guess. But for some reason I feel guilty."

"Is it because you were about to call him a half breed." She nodded and smiled again. One trait Miroku had that Sango or Shippou didn't have were that he always knew what either she was thinking, feeling, or going to say. She loved that about him.

"I really shouldn't have called him that."

"Well you really didn't call him that you only said 'half', before he slapped you." He felt her shake a little behind him and knew that she was angry.

"That's right! I'm gonna get that bastard back for what he did to me." She said holding her fist in the air, in like a fighting stance. Miroku shook his head.

"I think you guys should just drop all this. At least for one whole day." Kagome turned to look at him shocked. Miroku was always the first one rooting for her in a fight, if not in it with her and now he was saying to back down. Who the hell was sitting next to her!

"Miroku what are you talking about? You know I never back down from a fight and I know you don't either. So what's the deal?" She asked quickly and suspiciously.

"I know, I know. It's just that right now school is much more important, especially if you want to keep up with your miko training, you remember what your grandfather said that-"

"Miroku please get to the point." He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Of course. Well the thing is that we have this project in um, history and um…well…your…paired up with…Inuyasha." He said that last bit way to quietly. Kagome looked at him strangely.

"What did you say? Who am I paired up with? You need to speak up a little louder."

"YourpairedupwithInuyasha." He said all in one sentence.

"Roku, English, not freaky dickey Dutch."

"Fine! You are paired up with…Inuyasha." He said slowly and put his head down when he saw her reaction. She turned from her peachy tan color to a deathly pale white. That's when she turned back but to a crimson red with steam coming out of her ears.

"WHAT!" Poor birds flew. Some windows were cracked. Babies started to cry. The principal spilled her coffee. You get the idea. .

"Geez Kag, any louder and the whole school would have tumbled to the ground." Miroku said uncovering his ears from her scream. He then got scared when he saw her face. She had a dark and evil look and if looks could kill he would have died such a painful death. "Uh your freaking me out dude." She looked up to him with her dark look still on, he shuddered.

"What is the assignment?" He gulped.

"You each have to um, spend one day together and learn about each other's family history." He ended and backed up just incase she blew up again, he would have a safe distance this time. He saw her sigh in deeply and her face go normal again. He wondered if she was feeling alright.

"Okay." She only said. He blinked once, twice, three times, before going up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" She looked up to him with a bright smile.

"Of course. I mean I can't be mad at a person for to long right? I don't even know this guy. I think we got off on the wrong side, you know?" He nodded slowly, but smiled back. That was a true thing about Kagome, she really hated being mad at someone for long and she would apologize and make friends with them as soon as possible. The only person or people she didn't do that with were preps. So I guess that made Inuyasha lucky.

"Well we should be getting back to class then milady." He said getting up and offering his arm. She took gladly.

"Why, such a gentlemen." She laughed and they walked way towards the school.

When they got inside they noticed that it was already lunch time. They rushed to their lockers to find Sango and Shippou waiting there. Sango was first to speak.

"Where were you guys? You weren't in second or third with me Miroku."

"And you weren't in fourth with me Kag." Shippou inserted.

"So where were you guys?" They both said in unison. Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing.

"It's a long story." Miroku said.

"That we can tell you on the way to lunch, I'm starving." Kagome finished. The two others nodded and they went on their way, while Kagome and Miroku told the story.

Inuyasha munched on his food slowly not really caring for what the others around him were talking about. Of course he was still thinking about Kagome. 'Where could she have gone? I haven't seen the wench all day.' He thought. Just then guess who happens to walk in with her friends talking happily? 'Kagome!' He thought again. He was about to get up when he heard Kikyo talk.

"I can't believe that whore punched me." She whined rubbing her cut lip and bruised cheek.

"I know, who does she think she is. Stupid grungies. Think their better then everyone." Kagura said adding her two cents.

"I swear I'll get my revenge on that bitch." Kikyo declared while her friends cheered her on. Inuyasha got up and started to walk away from the group.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where are you going?" He didn't reply and just kept on walking to where the lunch line was and where Kagome and friends were. Kikyo rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her friends. Inuyasha made his way up to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She turned around and he was met with the most angelic face he has ever saw.

"Yeah?" She asked still smiling to him, even though inside she wanted to hit him so hard, that she would make him cry. He just stood there not saying a word. Just looking at her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou saw at how he was gawking at her and they snickered. They moved away from the two as far as they could go, seeing how they were still in line, that wasn't far so they had to whisper.

"So what do you guys think?" Shippou asked on the brink of laughter.

"Well I think he is developing a crush. You?" Miroku said looking over to Sango.

"As well. But do you think it could work. They just fought not to long ago and well, you know how Kagome is, she never gives up a good fight."

"Oh but there is something that you do not know my lovely Sango." Miroku gingerly said.

"And what is that?"

"Remember how Kagome and I told you we went out to talk?" She nodded her head. "You know that assignment in history?" She nodded her head again. "You know how we have partners?"

"Just get to the point Roku!" She said irritated.

"Ok, ok, geez, so impatient. Anyways, like I was saying, Inuyasha and Kagome are partners." Shippou and Sango eyes widen.

"Really!" they both said.

"Yup and you know how Kagome is with school, so she said that she will try to get to know him a little, you know try to become friends. Something she does with not many people that she gets in fights with, even though she says differently."

"Oh I see now. That means that maybe, just maybe, she might have a little crush on him too." Sango said happily. Miroku nodded his head.

"That's right and all we have to do is get them together somehow. I'm just hoping this project helps out a lot." they all nodded in agreement and went back to Kagome and Inuyasha, who had still said nothing.

"Inuyasha I know you must have came all that way over here for something, because staring at me is not what I had in mind." That got Inuyasha attention and he blushed. THAT got Kagome's attention and she was shocked.

"Oh yea, um, you see I just wanted to say that I was…s-sorry for slapping you early. I had no right. I mean I shouldn't have at all. You're a women and that was disrespectful." Kagome was shocked a second time. She didn't think he would apologize. She calmed down a bit.

"Accepted and I think I should also apologize for almost calling you a…half breed." She said below a whisper but with Inuyasha's ears, of course he heard it.

"So you were about to call me that." He said in a sad tone. She looked up to him and saw a bit of sadness mixed with anger.

"I shouldn't have said that. Now that I had no right in. Believe I have nothing against youkai or hanyou. I don't even know how that came into mind."

"Its alright, I think I know how you felt." He said smirking. She smiled and that melted away his insides. He blushed again but this time looked down so she wouldn't notice. That's when he felt a 'bonk' on his head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" He yelled rubbing his head.

"That was for slapping me." She said proudly.

"I apologized!" He yelled angrily.

"Yes I know but I still needed to hit you back for slapping me, no matter what."

"Whatever wench. See you after school." with that said he walked away.

"Wait why would he see me after school? Oh yea, ugh that jerk." She said finally getting her food and meeting up with her waiting friends. She only had one thing in mind. 'One whole afternoon with Inuyasha Takahashi. Just my luck.'

* * *

AN: Finished chapter three with flying colors. My gosh it took me four days to write this. Last wed., Fri, Mon, and now Wed again. (Those are the days I came to my sisters) and 5 mins, 10 mins, 1 hour, and 30 mins. (those are the amounts of time I had on her comp, those days) Now as usual, I want tons of reviews PLZ! I'm desperate even though I've gotten 13 lovely reviews so far…hehe. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Changing Minds

****

DISCLAIMER: Do I own it??…hmmm…no I don't!

****

AN: Hey peeps! Glad you all liked the last chapter. I would like to thank my friend who read chapter three for me and found out a lil mistake I made. In the beginning Inuyasha says that he would never forgive Kag for calling him a half breed and in the end he does…lol. I made him a hypocrite. And last I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, yas the best! (Don't ya just love my English…lol) 

****

I'd Trade It All

****

PG-13: As always for ppl's potty mouth's

****

Chapter 4: Changing Minds

**************************************************************************

Fortunately the day ended quickly for Kagome, but that happiness soon changed when she remembered about Inuyasha and the project they had to do together. She sighed deeply as she went to her locker and dumped all her books inside.

"Hey cheer up, its only one little project Kag." Said Shippou as the group mad there way to her.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't get paired up with the world's biggest jerk!" She said into her locker, then popped her head and closed it. They started for the front doors.

"I thought you said earlier that you were going to try and make friends with him?" Miroku asked.

"I guess I changed my mind. I think he's to dense to even know what that word means." She said shrugging her shoulders. That comment got them all laughing in seconds.

"What's so funny wench?" The group turned around to see no other then Inuyasha himself. (I wanted to say ' no other then the devil himself ', but oh well-_-;)

"You." She stated flatly. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Look don't think I'm doing this because I want to, the last place I want to be is with you." He huffed.

"The feeling is mutual buddy." The two glared at each other in a close proximity. Which got the others snickering and rolling their eyes.

~*Sango-Miroku-Shippou*~

"Can you believe those two?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"And I thought I was immature." Shippou stated.

"I guess this means we have to work extra harder." Miroku said matter-of-factly. They nodded their heads and went up to the glaring partners.

"If you guys are done. We'd like to leave now." Sango said. Kagome was first to break out of the trance and looked at her friends, as if to remember something.

"Hey, isn't today Souta and Kohaku's skating tournament?" She asked them. 

"Oh yea, how could I forget." Sango said smacking her forehead. They all turned to Inuyasha.

"What?!"

"Well, we have to attend it. Its for our brothers." Kagome said in almost pleading voice.

"Fine I'll go, but after that nothing else except the project." He said. Kagome nodded but then stop quickly looking him up and down.

"Ugh Kag, this ain't no time to start checking him out." Miroku said without thinking. (which is always ^^;) Kagome slapped him on the back of his head, making kiss the floor.

"I WASN'T CHECKING OUT HIS PREPPY ASS!!." 

"I resent that." Inuyasha said out of nowhere.

"Does it look like I care? I was just looking at his bad sense of apparel." She said trying to stifle her laughter.

"What the hell?? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"A lot dude." Shippou simply said. That earned him a small bonk to his head. "KAG!! He's being mean to me." He whined and hid behind Kagome, who glared at Inuyasha.

"C'mon dog-boy, we have to hurry and change your clothes before see you with us." She said dragging a protesting and cursing Inuyasha, out of the school.

*************************AT MIROKU'S HOUSE**************************

"Hey are you guys done yet?" Asked Sango from outside Miroku's room. The door opened to reveal a grinning Miroku and Shippou and a pouting Inuyasha, who was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it that said in gold letters 'I'm a one woman man' on the front and on the back said 'Yeah right!' (you all know this is Miroku's shirt..lol) He had black skater shorts with silver strips on the side. For his shoes, black and rubber orange Vans. Miroku also gave him a spiked leather bracelet. Sango nodded her head slowly.

"Nice. You sure look different when your not in your prep clothes." She said winking at him.

"Eh-hem. Sango, maybe we should now show him to Kagome." He said gruffly. Sango looked at him and started laughing. She went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You don't need to be jealous. I think you look much more sexier." She said walking off, heading down the stairs to the living room, where Kagome was sitting on the couch watching T.V. 

"Hey Kag." She said sitting down next to her.

"Hey, are they done yet? It doesn't take this long to get someone dressed."

"They should be coming down right now." With that said the three in question came down. Kagome stood up. 

'Wow. He looks way better then his last outfit.' She thought to herself. "I must say this is a good look on you. Hey ever thought of going punk?" She said with a soft smile.

That did it, that melted the poor hanyou's heart and it did it in a sweet way. He scratched the back of his head and hehe-ed (a lil OOC!!) "So when are we leaving wench? The faster the better." I guess all good things always have to be ruined someway or another. Kagome's smile faded into a dark and grim look. 

"Lets go guys or the puppy won't stop whining." They nodded and shuffled out of the house and all got into Inuyasha's car. (AN: Oh yea, forgot to tell you that they drove from school to Miroku's in Inu's car.)

"So where am I going?" He asked annoyed.

"Henry Skate Park."

"And where the hell is that?"

"Its across from Henry Park." She said as if stating the obvious. Which she was.

"Oh." Was his intelligent response. The ride there was quiet except for the blasting music of 'The Hell Song' by Sum 41. They got to the park in less then four minutes. The group got out of the car quickly and ran into the park, leaving a slow moving Inuyasha behind. Kagome was the first to spot the boys and ran over to them.

"Hey! Souta, Kohaku!!" The two boys turned around at the sound of their names. They beamed at them.

"Sup sis? I thought you'd never make it." Souta laughed. Kagome took him into a headlock and gave his head a strong nuggy.

"Like I would miss this."

"Ah sis." He said trying to escape from her grip.

"Now do your best Kohaku. I've seen your moves and there almost as good as mine." Sango said with her head held up high. She looked down at her brother and laughed at the 'yeah right' expression he had. She ruffled his hair up. "I know you'll win."

"Thanks Sango."

"Next up number 17." Yelled the announcer.

"Hey that's me!" Said an excited Souta.

"Good luck, lil bro." Kagome gave him a pat on the back. The rest of the group all wished him well as he made his way to the free style floor. (**AN**: Okay I know nothing about skate parks, but some of my friends said that 'they' call that part where you can do any kind of tricks Ex. Grinding, do small stunts….do any of you get what I'm saying?? Lol)

"C'mon lets go sit down, before he starts." Miroku said. They nodded and headed for the bleachers. That's when Kagome looked around. 

"Kag, what's the matter?" Asked Shippou. The others stopped to turn to her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" They all had blank looks on their faces. *_*; 

"Well I'm glad someone actually remembered, though I'm not that glad, seeing how it was you." Inuyasha came out of nowhere and was now having another glaring contest with Kagome.

"How much I wish I didn't remember."

"Hey guys. He's starting." That got Kagome and she ran away from them on record time. 

"Kag's so weird." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"But that's why we love her." Miroku said putting his arm around her as they walked to the seats.

"Yeah. I know." She beamed. Inuyasha stood in the background. 'These people. They're nothing like my old friends…old…hmm…wonder why I thought that. I guess I could get used to them.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by a light tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see Shippou smirking up at him.

"You coming or what?" Inuyasha nodded and they headed to the bleachers.

****************30 mins later: Souta in 3rd and Kohaku in 2nd*******************

"Yeah Souta, 3rd place out of twenty kids!" Kagome ran to her brother once he down from the stage. The first thing she did was hug him and then examine his trophy.

"I can't wait till the BMX tournament comes out in June." Shippou said as he was doing tricks with his skates. 

While the group congratulated the two teens, Inuyasha was standing (as usual) in the background. He was kind of admiring them. By what it seems they were always together, they were open with each other and didn't care if one did a mistake. They were defiantly not like his so-called friends. The only reason he hung out with them was because Kikyo was his cousin and he was rich and the rich people never hung out with lower class. But for some reason Inuyasha thought that was wrong. These lower class people were so alive and didn't hide themselves behind class or money. Why could he be like that? Maybe because he would be shunned by the popular crowd, but that didn't matter, he'd trade it all just to have friends like them.

****

AN: Wow this chapter was really crappy, boring, non-eventful, and no romance! What's wrong with me?? Okay now I need your help ppl!

1. Should I have them still hate each other in the next chapter?

2. Should I start the fluff between them in the next chapter?

3. Or should I go with any ideas you guys can give me?!?

****

I NEED HELP PEEPS PLZ!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO!!! THE MORE REVIEWS and ideas *wink wink* THE FASTER CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! ^___________^


	5. Sweet Kisses

****

DISCLAIMER: I'm gonna stop writing this!

****

AN: Wow! I got 19 GREAT reviews…man you guys mad me feel so warm and fuzzy inside…lol. Ok a portion of you guys wanted fluff all the way and a lot of you guys want both fluff and hate, so I got a great idea to satisfy all of you. Thanx so much for reviewing my story!! R&R PLZ!!

****

I'd Trade It All

****

PG-13: Two words: Potty Mouths

****

Chapter 5: Sweet Kisses

*************************************************************************

"So Kagome when are we gonna start our project?" Inuyasha asked out of no where.

"Oh yea, the project almost-…wait a minute…did you just call me by my name?" 

"Don't get used to it wench!" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome just glared daggers at him.

"UGH! Your such a jerk!"

"Fruit!"

"Freak!"

"Slut!"

"Man whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!" They stopped instantly upon hearing Sango's out burst.

"He/she started it!" They both yelled/pointed in unison. 

"You guys are hopeless." Shippou said walking away. He looked down at his watch and turned back to his friends. "Hey it's almost five you guys. I gotta go or mom will have a fit if I'm late for supper again. Peace you guys." The teen waved, skating his way towards his house.

"Wow five already. Gee we better be on our way too, right Sango, Kohaku?" Miroku tried to hint. He winked there way when they had confused looks. Sango oh-ed, though Kohaku was still in space.

"What are you talking about, we don't have to go hom-" Kohaku didn't get to finish for the hand that was clamping his mouth shut.

"Oh little brother, of course we have to be home, remember dad had a surprise for us." He shook his head, but she knocked him on the head to not do anything else.

She then whispered in his ear. "I'll tell you later." He nodded and let himself be dragged away by the crazed teens.

"Seya Souta at school tomorrow!" He yelled before he was completely out of hearing range. Souta turned to his sister and friend.

"That was weird. Ready to go?" They all nodded and headed for Inuyasha's car.

*****************************At Kag's House********************************

"Hey mom, we're home!" Kag said taking her shoes off and walked into the kitchen, where she knew her mother would be.

"Oh hello dear. How was your day?" Her mother asked kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Okay I guess. Souta won 3rd place in his tournament, but you'll here more about that in a little while. Other then that I brought a…hmm…how do I put this-"

"Friend." Finished Inuyasha himself, as he walked into the room. Kag's mother rushed over to him and made a quick 'tweak' at his ears. "What the-" Inu tried to pull away, but she just wouldn't get off. He growled softly. Kagome giggled.

"Looks like she likes you." She said walking past them and out of the kitchen.

"My, my you're a cute one. Just perfect for my little Kaggie." That comment got Kagome storming back into the kitchen with a very red face.

"MOM!"

"What? It's only the truth." She said with a huge smile.

"We're just partners for a stupid project! Nothing more."

"What ever you say honey." Her mother said going back to her cooking. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Inuyasha, for who some reason had an amused look.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He walked back into the living room, leaving Kagome to stand there with the feeling of de ja vu. Kagome huffed and went after him.

"C'mon, lets get this over with." She said as she pulled him up the stairs to her room. Once inside Inuyasha was surprised at what he saw.

"Whoa." Was his response. The walls were painted black with white stripes. On them were posters of many punk and rock bands. There was only one wall painted all white and it had writing on it. He went to that wall and read what was there. There were writings from all her friends.

"All my friends that come over write on that wall. I started it when I was twelve. Sango was the first person." Inuyasha nodded his head understanding. He turned from the wall to examine the rest of her room. Her bed was by the window and was also black. Her dresser was white with a lot of bumper and other kind of stickers on it. Her desk a normal wood with not much on it. Kagome sat on her bed and motion for Inuyasha to sit next to her, on the floor. Inuyasha obeyed and took out a note book from his bag.

"Okay tell me about your family history." He simply said.

"It's pretty weird story but listen good." She stretched out a bit and got comfortable.

"Are you done yet?" asked the irritated hanyou.

"Done. The story of my ancestors starts out with a miko who's name I've forgotten that was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She was said to be a very powerful miko, who could beat any demons that try to steal the jewel, for that jewel held immense power and in the wrong hands could cause great destruction. One day she was fighting over a hundred demons and was killed, but before that, she had forced the jewel inside her, so that if she was killed, they wouldn't be able to get it from her. But the jewel had a mind of its own and shot out her body-" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Slow down wench." She glared at him but slowed down a bit.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I think that miko was my great great great grandmother. After her death, a rumor had started that she had, had a daughter and that she was orphaned so that she wouldn't be endangered. Well finally the rumor was proven, as they found the child living in a near by village, that was not to far from her mother grave site. Her name I remember, it was Kaede and she was another great miko, just like her mother. Somehow the shikon jewel found her and went inside her body, without her knowing it." Kagome stopped to give Inuyasha some time to write all that. He looked up as if to say go on. She nodded and continued. "So one day when the young miko was in the fields a demon attacked her saying to give up the jewel or lose her life. Of course Kaede was a bit frightened but soon fought back with a bow and arrow her mother had made her. When she shot her first shot a red glow rapped around the arrow and it killed the demon instantly. After that the Kaede knew that the jewel had gone into her body somehow after her mother died, so she vowed to protect it. Years past and Kaede was now a women, still protecting the jewel with her life. She soon found love and had a daughter of her own. One day when she was teaching her daughter who's name is the same as mine, Kagome, she felt as if something had left her body. At first she just shrugged it off until her daughter shot her first arrow into a tree that she saw a pink glow rap around it and cut the tree in half. She then knew that the jewel had left her body and went into that of her daughter's. Kaede taught her daughter all the ways of a miko and told her about the jewel inside of her and why she had to protect it with her life. Kagome had understood perfectly and when her mother finally died at a very old age, she did all she could to protect it by herself. She too found a love and had a child but instead of having a daughter she had a son, which is my grandfather, who you will meet in a little while." She stopped again for him and he nodded when he was done. "Kagome died to but the Shikon had come out of her body just before she took her last breath, my grandfather was about thirteen and he knew enough about it. Seeing how the jewel did not go into his body, the only other way to protect it was to put it on a necklace and have it on as jewelry. So since that the day the jewel has been on that necklace and in our shrine." Inuyasha put the finishing touches to his paper and sighed deeply.

"Damn that was a lot." Kagome nodded. (Tell me about it, I had to write it…lol) "But I wonder why didn't the jewel into your mother's body when she was born?" 

"Well my mother never practiced to be a miko. She said that she just wanted to have normal family. I think that had a lot o do with it. And I wonder why it hasn't gone into my body, seeing how I've been training since I was three years old."

"And you sure are strong." She beamed.

"Thanks, but I'm kind of glad that it hasn't entered my body because I don't think I could fight demons everyday, just to protect some jewel." Kagome went to her bed side drawer and took out a bag of candies. She took some out. "Want one?" She asked.

"What are they?" He asked taking the small wrapped candy in his hand.

"Sweat Kisses."

"Oh yea, their that new candy I saw on T.V. Their supposed to taste like a pure kiss." He chuckled.

"I highly doubt that though." She said not paying attention to how close Inuyasha had gotten.

"Want to find out?" He asked calmly. Her head shot up and saw that they were really closer to each other now. She felt her heart beat race faster and faster.

"Huh?" was her only answer.

"I asked, do you want to find out?" But before she could answer he was already leaning forward, Kagome could feel his breath just above her lip and shivered a little at the weird feeling in her stomach. 

Inuyasha looked down at her lips and licked his own as he wanted to taste her so badly. He could hear as her heart beat quickened and smirked to himself. Glad that he could do that to her and glad that she could do the same exact thing to him. Their lips met in just a light brush. Both teasing each other. Inuyasha was about to claim her lips when there was a knock at the door, making the two jump as far as they could go away from each other. 

Kagome regained some sense and responded. "Uh…y-yes." She stuttered.

"Kagome dear it's time for dinner. Your friend is welcomed to join us if he'd like to. See you downstairs…after your done making out." Her mother assed as she left. 

Kagome heard it loud and clear and turned a crimson red. "MOM! WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" 

"Then what do you call what we were doing?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"What we were doing?! We weren't doing ANYTHING!"

"Oh so are you saying you didn't want me to kiss you?" he grinned.

Kagome stood there speechless, except for the occasional "uhs and ums." Inuyasha nodded and went out the door.

"Seya downstairs." He said from the hall way.

"AHH! How can he do that to me??" She almost yelled before she to left her room and mad her way to the kitchen.

****

AN: SOOOOO, What did you guys think??? I really hope you liked it. I already have the next chapter planned out and hope I can get it out this week! N there's going to be lots of fluff in chap 6!! NOW! You guys hafta review!! Plz, pretty plz ^_^_^_^_^_^ Thankies!!

****

^_________________________________________________________________^


	6. UhOh Kouga's Back!

****

DISCLAIMERS: Official last time I'm writing this!! I do not own Inuyasha!

****

AN: You guys are so nice when you review. Thank you everyone. Okay two quick review responses to **Megumi Roshi**: lol Thanks for reviewing and please don't die…you might like what you read in this chapter *wink wink*…also thanks for finding my mistake "Her mother **assed** as she left." .lol…I laughed for a long time too. ^_^ and **firgodes7**: You got me! Yes that lil almost kiss scene was from Marmalade Boy! I couldn't think of anything cuter! At least she wasn't forced like Ginta did to Miki, right? 

Now one more thing, some ppl have been asking for Kouga and guess what? You get him in this chapter and he's gonna be the kind of bad guy…poor him. 

****

I'd Trade It All

****

PG-13: I think you know by now. ^.~

****

Chapter 6: Uh oh Kouga's back!

**************************************************************************

Inuyasha was sitting in the dining room with Souta across from him. He was talking something about skating and different kinds of tricks, but Inu wasn't paying any attention, he was to busy thinking about a certain miko. 

'I almost kissed her! If it wasn't for her mother, I would've kissed her!!' He sighed and leaned his head back. A shadow loomed over him and he opened his eyes, thinking it was Kagome. 

"Hey Ka- what? Oof." He last said before he was knocked in the head. He fell backwards in his chair and grabbed a small piece of paper that was attached to his forehead. "What is this and who the hell are you?" He yelled into the old man's face.

Just then Kagome came in. "Jii-chan, not again." She walked over Inuyasha. "Sorry about that he attacks everyone, thinking they're evil demons." 

"But I'm sure this demon is one, look at him." Her grandfather pouted. Inuyasha growled at him, leaving Kagome to jump in between them before they ate each others throats. "I can't believe my ofuda didn't work." He said to himself. "I'm sure it was a good banishing spell." 

Inuyasha smirked. "To bad this little piece of trash didn't even have an ounce of power in it. Give it up old man, your all dried up." He chuckled at the glare he got form him. Kagome smacked Inu on the arm. "What was that for wench?"

"That wasn't very nice and stop calling me wench." She said sitting down. Inuyasha sat next to her with Souta across from her and her grandfather across from him. (sounds confusing) Her mother came in with the finishing touches of a huge bowl of white rice. She placed it in the center and sat at the head of the table.

"Inuyasha I'm glad that you could join us and please forgive my father's behavior, he still thinks that there are many demons looking for the shikon no tama." 

"I don't think, I know and I wouldn't be surprised if HE was one of them." He pointed a wrinkly finger at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha got up and growled loudly at him. "Now you listen here, you old fart, I-" He didn't finish because Kagome pulled on his arm for him to sit down and he did as told. 

"Alright lets start eating everyone." The family dug in and ate quietly. 

**************************

The two teens walked down the street in each others arms, as they passed the city lights.

"How I love the city at night."

"Yeah it's great."

"I can't believe your mother let us go out this late."

"It's only 8:30."

"Yeah but it's a school night."

"And has that stopped us before?"

"I guess not." A car had driven by the two and then stopped suddenly, backing up, it stopped next to them. The window was rolled down and in the drivers seat, sat a handsome wolf demon. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail, he had light blue eyes and was sporting a punk look.

"Sango, Miroku, is that really you?" The two looked at each other then back to their old friend.

"Kouga? Whoa, how've you been buddy?" Miroku asked as the demon got out of his car to shake hands with him.

"Chillen, man. So what's good with you guys?"

"Well, we've been a couple for two years now." Sango said proudly. Miroku smiled and kissed her cheek.

Kouga chuckled. "I always knew you two would hook it up. So how's Shippou and Kagome?"

"Shippou's still the same as ever. He's won three BMX tournaments and is on his way for four in this years competition." Sango said.

"As for Kagome, lets just say, she's found new love." Miroku smirked at Kouga's surprised/jealous face.

"Well who could blame her, she's very attractive and a nice girl."

"Yeah sure." Said the couple together.

"I got to go now, so I'll see ya in school."

"School?!" They both yelled.

"Yeah, I've moved back to Tokyo and am going back to school. Well see ya." With that said he got into his car and drove off, leaving two very shocked teens.

"Should we tell Kag?" Miroku asked.

"I guess she'll just have to see him tomorrow." Miroku nodded. "C'mon lets hurry or we're gonna be late for our movie." 

"Like you wanna actually see the movie." He said winking at her.

"Miroku!" 

**********************

"It was nice having you and I hope we can do this again."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please call me Mrs. H, or if you'd like mom." She said in the background.

"MOM!" Her mother grinned and left the front door to go and do some dishes, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta in the door way.

"Yea come back soon. Your pretty cool for a prep." Souta smirked.

"Your not so bad yourself." He said ruffling the boy's hair. Souta waved and ran up to his room. Kagome and Inu stood there in silence, before Kagome broke it.

"So, I'll walk you to your car." He nodded and they headed down the shrine steps to the Benz. They stood there again in silence. Both looking every which way then on each other. 

"Um…so I'll see you in school?" Inuyasha said shyly (Inu shy?)

"Yeah." They stood in silence for a third time, until Kagome started to walk away. "Okay…um…bye then." He nodded and stood next to his car watching her take her time walking up the steps.

"Kagome wait!" He yelled and she instantly turned around to him.

"Yeah?" She walked down the steps while he walked up them. 

"I just wanted to-" He didn't finish because he pulled Kagome into his arms and looked into her eyes, their faces inches away.

"Inu-Inuyasha" Was the last thing she said before Inuyasha finally claimed her lips. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she gladly let him. Their tongues played for awhile before both parted for some air. 

"Hmm…seems they lied about the candy." He chuckled. Kagome laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Dude, today has been the weirdest day." She sighed and laughed at the same time.

"But a great day too."

"Yeah your right." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to head up the stairs. "Peace lover boy." She waved. He waved back and drove off.

************************

"Hey Kagome are you-Huh?" The door opened to reveal a very cheerful Kagome. 

"Good Morning little brother." She said walking past him and down the stairs. 

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." He said after she was out of sight. Downstairs, Kagome had gone into the kitchen, to be greeted by her mother.

"Good morning sweet heart." Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing some toast and walking out the kitchen. "Have a good time at school and say hi to your friends."

"Okay mom!" She yelled before slamming the door behind her. She practicaly ran down the steps as she saw the red Benz pull up to her street. She jogged to the car in front of her and opened the passenger door.

"Hey there." Inuyasha said leaning in and kissing her. (Aww!!)

"Lets go, or we're gonna be late."

"Whatever you say babe." Half way down the street they saw Kag's friends.

"Hey you guys! Want a ride?" The trio looked at her for a moment before hopping in the back seat. Inuyasha drove off, going about 50 on a 35 speed limit.

"So what's this all about?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

"Whatever are you talking about." She asked while trying to hide her laughter.

"You know exactly what he's talking about-" Sango started.

"-So spill it." Shippou finished. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed her head off.

"Okay, okay…geez you guys. Well lets see me and Inuyasha did our project and umm…"

"Did something like this." Inu said leaning in and kissing her again, not paying attention to the rode, which they were now swerving on. The trio in the back freaked out and Miroku went to grab the wheel before they crashed onto on coming traffic. Inuyasha went back to driving with a satisfied grin.

"Next time, just tell us." 

"Yeah, we could have lost our lives back there, just so you guys could share some saliva." Shippou said with a disgusted face. The whole car irrupted with laughter as they pulled up into the school's parking lot. They filed out and started for the front doors.

"Hey, Kag, long time no see!" Everyone turned around to see who the voice belonged to, even though four out five already knew who that was. (poor Inu..lol)

"K-Kouga?!?"

****

AN: Well that's all for chapter 6.…soooo wadda think??? Hoped you liked it!!! ^_^ Now if you don't mind…could you all PLZ REVIEW!!! I love to hear AKA read what you all have to say!!! Thanx!

****

**VERY IMPORTANT**: Okay finally I'm moving to Florida and I'm leaving this Thursday, so I'll be updating either next week or in two weeks…yes I know very sad, it's also because school starts next Monday and I have to get ready. I'm from Massachusetts so school starts here in September, so as you may think, I'm not all that ready! So please have patients and don't forget my story!! See ya later!!!! ^_______________^


	7. Wolves Don't Like Dogs

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own it.

  
  


AN: Hey everyone!! OMG I am so sorry for the late update but it took longer to settle in here then I thought and I got homework I on my first day of skool( I was a week late) and do they give A LOT of HW. Well I hope I can make up for it with these chappies.

  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  


PG-13: Ya's know why

  
  


Chapter 7: Wolves Don't Like Dogs 

******************************************************************************

  
  
  


"What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome asked freaked out.

  


"What I can't see my woman?" He said about to wrap his arm around her but heard a deep growl behind her. "What the?" He asked turning to Inuyasha. "Oh you must be the "new love" of Kagome." 

  


"What if I am?" He snarled. Kouga just shrugged and looked back at Kag.

  


"I think he's a little to violent for you." He whispered, but of course Inuyasha heard and pushed Kouga to the floor.

  


"Say that again you wimpy wolf." He yelled about to deck kouga, but Kagome got in between them.

  


"C'mon you guys. Is this necessary?" 

  


"And this is coming from Kag who knocked Inuyasha in the face." Miroku joked with Sango and Shippou.

  


"Yea but that was before things happened." Kagome said with a bit of annoyance. Miroku just hehe-ed and hid behind Sango.

  


"That's my girl, knocking out little puppies like this." He said nodding over to Inu. 

  


"First of all I'm not your girl or woman anymore Kouga and believe me Inuyasha is not a puppy." She said all sweetly. Everyone looked at Inuyasha who was now glowing brightly.

  


"Whatever. Well I'll see you guys later. Seya. Oh and dog boy don't you dare hurt Kagome in any way, or it'll be your head." He said last before jogging away.

  


"Who the hell was that loser?." Inuyasha asked pointing with disgust.

  


"Kagome's ex-boyfriend and a friend of ours from way back. He left to live in Kyoto with his uncle, but I guess that's over and he's back here." Shippou informed.

  


"What did you see in that guy?" He asked Kag.

  


"It was just a simple crush."

  


"Is what we are having a simple crush?" He asked with a little lost puppy face. (Aww so cute.) You could see the other three slowly slinking away from this little moment. Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

  


"I hope not, at least I don't think so." With that said Inuyasha gave her a big kiss and they walked hand and hand into the building. Once inside the loud crowd grew silent quickly. Everyone was now staring at them.

  


"Geez what are they staring at?" He whispered to Kag.

  


"I think its because of how were holding hands. They know are social status is different and it just stuns them that we came in here like this." Kagome whispered back.

  


"Riiight." Is all he said. Just then a small group formed in front of the hallway blocking Kag and Inu from walking any farther. The group just happened to be no other then Kikyo and gang.

  


"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" Barked Kikyo.

  


"Why should it be any of your business?" He barked back. (Hehe imagine that)

  


"Everything you do is my business! So what are you doing...holding hands with this wench!"

  


"First I'm not a wench, second from now on Inuyasha is NOT your business, and third get the hell out of my way, before I do what I did to you yesterday." Kag yelled in her face. Kikyo glared daggers before moving to the side. The whole hallway erupted with "oohs" and laughter as Kikyo and her gang were embarrassed twice. As the couple walked away they didn't hear Kikyo's last comment.

  


"That bitch is gonna pay big time for this." She huffed and walked away with her gang following behind.

  


****************************AT LUNCH***************************

  


"Wow everywhere we go, someone is always staring at us. I feel so famous." 

  


"Shut up Shippou."

  


"Kagome!"

  


"Be nice Inuyasha."

  


"Fine...little runt." He muffled under his breath.

  


"Hey you guys over here!" Yelled Sango and Miroku. They all sat down and ate quietly for awhile.

  


"So I heard you dissed Kikyo again. Man I wish I could have been there." Sango chirped.

  


"Well it wasn't all that great."

  


"Yes it was." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome turned to him.

  


"What's with the change of heart toward your family and friends?" She asked. Inuyasha put on a disgusted face.

  


"Those are not my friends, they never were and never will be. As for Kikyo, there was no one else to hang around with." He ended sadly. Kagome patted him on the back.

  


"Well I guess we're your real friends now." He looked up at her and nodded.

  


"But first things first, no more wearing them prissy ass clothes." Sango said munching on a candy bar. "Because then we wouldn't be your friends." The group laughed and died down shortly after.

  


"So I guess that means we're going on a shopping spree today!" Kagome said excitedly.

  


"Oh great for us." Miroku and Shippou moaned. 

  


"Hey you guys can I sit here too?" Asked a figure behind Kagome.

  


"Uh, sure...Kouga." Kouga smirked and sat down next to Kagome. He was thinking about his little deal with Kikyo.

  


********FLASHBACK ::::BEFORE LUNCH::::********

  


_Kouga was walking down the hall, He was very pissed about Kag and that dork preppie puppy_ _she was now dating. 'What the hell was she thinking?' He thought. 'Since when did she start going with preps?' He remembered when he used to live here. They were all pest friends and Kagome and him were going out for a whole year. They had did everything together, skated, skipped school, even did homework. But then one day all that ended when he had to move to Kyoto_. _His uncle was having some problems and he was the only one who could help. So he agreed to move there and leave his three best friends and girlfriend. He was sad but soon got over it when he met this hot chick named Ayame. They hit off pretty well and she even came to Tokyo with him, but she didn't want to come to school, so now she was just staying with his parents._ _As he thought he didn't notice the person walking next to him until she spoke up._

  


_"Excuse me?" She said and Kouga looked down at her. For a split second he thought it was Kagome, but he knew Kagome never wore so much makeup, she didn't need to, she was way to pretty._

  


_"Yeah, what do you want?"_

  


_"Well I couldn't help but notice that we are rowing in the same boat right now."_

  


_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

  


_"You see Inuyasha is my cousin and as I know Kagome is your ex-girlfriend."_

  


_"Okay?"_

  


_"And I know that you don't want them to be together and neither do I. So what my point is that maybe we could help each other out in breaking the two up. How about it." She asked all sweetly, even though inside she felt like vomiting, because she was talking to a grungie. _

  


_"So what did you have in mind...?" He asked also trying to get her name._

  


_"Kikyo is my name and I already know your Kouga. Well lets just discuss it on our way to lunch, shall we?" She said. He smirked and stretched out his arm_.

  


_"After you m'lady."_

  


***********END FLASHBACK***********

  


He knew exactly what he had to do and how to do it, the only problem was he was feeling a little guilty for doing all this behind his beloved Ayame's back but he didn't want his best friend Kagome to be with a loser like Inuyasha, so he had to do it.

  


"So Kouga how was it living in Kyoto?" Asked Kagome herself.

  


"It was nice. I did meet a lot of other skaters."

  


"That sounds great." She said and smiled at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled Kagome to his lap and put his chin on her shoulder. Kagome blushed but didn't say anything. Kouga growled a bit, but stopped when Inuyasha glared dead at him.

  


"Is there a problem wolf?"

  


"Nothing that concerns you pup." Inuyasha growled and Kouga just growled back. The whole group rolled there eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long semester.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hehe hoped you liked it, even though I think it kinda sucked, don't worry the next chappie will be much better and eventful. Now I want tons I reviews...as always so that I can be inspired to write a lot more!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____^

  


P.S.: Sorry this chappie was short the next will be longer!! 


	8. Kikyo and Kouga's Plan In Action

DISCLAIMER: ~*IN A DREAM*~ Yeah I own Inuyasha!! HAHAHA! ::Looks at a huge shelf full of Inuyasha movies, all of them containing Kagome and Inuyasha making out at some point and Kikyo dying in a very sickly graphic way.:: BWHAHAHA!!

  
  


AN: YAY 88 reviews so far! I'm so happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Well like I said in the last chappie, this chapter is going to be very eventful, so sit back grab some popcorn and make sure no one calls, don't need any interruptions now...lol. ^_^ Happy Reading!! 

  


I'd Trade It All

  


PG-13: Hmm I wonder why....well actually the language has been toned down so...yea.

  


Chapter 8: Kikyo and Kouga's Plan in Action 

******************************************************************************

  
  
  


"Well that went well." Said Miroku, making his way to fifth period.

  


"If you say so." Sango said next to him.

  


"If you want to say so." Shippou added. The two looked at him. He just gave them a sheepish grin.

  


"So what are we going to do about Kouga?" Sango said as they stopped at her locker. Miroku was inspecting it and smiled when he saw three pictures of himself, two of him and her together and one of the whole group. ((W/ Shippou and Kagome)) "Roku what are you doing?" Sango asked shoving him out of her locker. He smiled.

  


"Oh nothing just admiring the pictures."

  


"Oh...okay?" 

  


"So yea about Kouga. You think we should keep him away or something?" Miroku asked. Shippou shook his head.

  


"I don't think we could if we tried. I just have one question, why would Kouga be jealous if before he left he wished Kagome would have a great relationship with whoever she liked?"

  


"Now that you say that. I wonder myself." Sango said nodding her head in a thinking way. They got to there classes and waited for the bell to ring.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"I just met the guy and already he gets on my last nerves." Inuyasha said as he walked Kagome to her locker. Kagome giggled and kissed on the cheek. 

  


"Your so cute when your mad." Inuyasha blushed. "I can't believe Kouga is acting like this though. I remember that before he left, he had bid me luck to a new relationship." Kag said opening her locker and taking what she needed. Inuyasha leaned on the locker next to her. 

  


"So he was your ex and best friend?" Kag closed her locker and looked him in the eye.

  


"Yeah. He was a real good friend too. But I think that was all. The reason we went out together must of been to protect each other." Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look.

  


"What do ya mean protect each other?" He asked pushing himself off the locker and walking with her to her next class. 

  


"Well you see we did it so that we would never separate from each other. Okay its like this. We already knew that Sango and Miroku had the hots for each other and seeing how Shippou is, he won't be dating till 19 or so and well Kouga and I just thought that we might as well come out to be a couple, so that no one else could take us away. Did you understand all that?" ((I'm asking you readers that too!)) 

  


"A little I guess. So what your saying is that so all of you could stay friends, you had to date each other?"

  


"Geez Yash you make sound like a bad thing." He gave her a yeah-I-do-think-its-a-bad-thing look. ((Lol)) Kagome sighed. "Oh well. At least you know I didn't have deep feelings for him and I'm sure he didn't either."

  


"Yeah well if he keeps calling you HIS woman, I'm gonna have to rip his tung out." He said as they mad their way into the class. Kagome turned to him with narrowed eyes.

  


"I don't any violence now." Inuyasha snorted.

  


"Try telling him that." With that said they made their way to their seats and waited for the last bell.

  


((You know this is the perfect ending for a chapter, to bad its soooo short...damn)) 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kikyo looked down at her watched and growled to herself. 'Where is that wolf brat?' She thought. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find baby blue eyes looking down at her. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

  


"Where have been Kouga." Her voice dripping with venom as she said his name. Kouga rolled his eyes.

  


"Shut up wench. I'm here aren't I?" That just made Kikyo's aura turn a crimson red. She cooled off a bit when she thought that he was the only one that could help with the plan.

  


"Okay. C'mon we have to go set up." Kouga nodded and followed the angry miko down the street.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome stretched as the last bell rung. "Its about time. That class was so boring."

  


"Your just not used to it, seeing how you usually skip that class." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's comment.

  


"I know. You should skip with us one day. We have lots of fun."

  


"That's okay. I want to pass this year. So I can get a good job and not work at McDonalds." ((Okay I know in Japan its WacDonalds or suttin...but oh well)) Kagome snorted. ((very un-lady like, but who said Kag's lady like? Lol))

  


"Inuyasha you could of dropped out in your first year of high school and STILL get a great paying job." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a bit.

  


"What you think I'm some kind of person that hides behind their parents money?" Kagome didn't dare look at him.

  


"Well..." Inuyasha stopped. 

  


"I can't believe you. Huh? Guess I was wrong about." He sneered. Kagome turned around with a quickness that would have knocked anyone into a wall. She glared at him.

  


"What's that supposed to mean?" She said in his face.

  


"It means that your just like everybody else. You maybe different because you accepted my appearance, but your not different from those damn grungies. Who think people with money don't have problems of their own or couldn't take care of themselves without mommy or daddies MONEY!" Kagome's aura started to flare a dark greenish red. Inuyasha's eyes widen a bit but he kept his angry look.

  


"ME like everyone else?! ME a damn GRUNGIE?! I should have figured, once a prep always a prep!" She yelled getting angrier by the minute.

"So what if I'm prep! At least I'm in a higher society then YOU!" Inuyasha said before realizing his mistake. His eyes widen even more when he saw Kagome's eyes turn a dark green and her aura flare pushing or should we say knocking him into the wall behind him. Inuyasha looked up from his crunched up-self on the ground. What he saw mad his heart churn painfully. She was standing there glaring at him with tears streaming down her face and her aura flaring around her.

  


"Man was I stupid." She said to herself, but Inuyasha heard her loud and clear. "I HATE YOU!" She said before running off and outside the school building. Inuyasha kneeled on the ground panting. What the hell did he do. WHAT DID HE DO?! He yelled at himself. He then banged his fist onto the floor making two huge holes under him. He got and ran away from the school as fast as he could. He didn't care where he went or how far. He just had to get away, at least for awhile.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome couldn't take it anymore and slowed down her record running pace. She walked up to a huge Sakura tree and sat at it's trunk. ((I'm not really sure if Sakura trees are THAT big but you get it.)) She cried for a while longer before letting up a little. She breath deeply in and out. She just couldn't believe all things they said to each other and the worst part if he meant it all. She thought to herself. She was hoping it was just the anger talking, because she felt that's how it was on her part. She looked down at the ground and saw an image of Inuyasha in her mind and it made her cry all over again. She didn't notice the person who had walked and sat next to her until she felt a warm strong arm wrap around her and her body lean into a strong chest. She looked up a smiled slightly.

  
  
  


((Okay that's all for this chapter!))

  


((SIKE))

  


((Scared ya didn't I??))

  
  


"Hey there. Why so glum sugar bun?" Kagome chuckled a little. She remembered how Kouga would always use that line to cheer her up and it worked.

  


"I just had a fight with Inuyasha." Kouga growled and hugged Kagome closer. "We said some things that I'm sure we didn't mean." Kouga looked down at her.

  


"How can you be so sure?" Kagome shook her head.

  


"Well I'm not really, but I hope it was like that."

  


"I bet the dog turd meant everything he said. C'mon Kag he's a prep. Like I said once a prep always a prep." Kagome nodded once, remembering how she had said that to him. There then was a shake coming from the bush across from them. Kagome looked at it.

  


"What was that?" She asked her eyes all puffy. Kouga shrugged.

  


"Maybe just some squirrels." Kagome nodded again and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kouga took a quick glance at the bush again and glared. He could see Kikyo trying to adjust herself to take this damn picture for their plan. It had changed from what they were going to originally do when they heard what had happen between Kag and Inuyasha. Kikyo thought this would be the perfect time to act and he agreed, he just hoped this wouldn't back fire on him in the end. Kouga then did the second part of the plan and quickly bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips. At first she tensed but relaxed. Kouga waited until he saw the flash and pulled away.

  


"Kouga?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

  


"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what went through my mind." Kagome shook her head.

  


"No Kouga you don't need to explain. I'll just think of it as a way to cheer me up." Kouga looked at her shocked. He should have known Kagome would be so kind hearted. He then thought back to Kikyo's plan and scowled. Now he knew what he was doing was wrong. ((took him long enough)) He looked down at kagome's now red and puffy face. No he wouldn't do this to her. She was his best friend he couldn't just hurt even more. He sighed deeply and pulled Kagome away from him.

  


"Kagome I have to tell you something, that I think my end or friendship." He sadly. He looked down not wanting to meet her gaze.

  


"What is it Kouga?"

  


"Well...um-"

  


~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

  


Kikyo snickered as she saw the now developed pictures. A few were of Kouga and Kagome hugging and some more were old pictures that the two took when they were a couple. 'Inuyasha wouldn't know the difference.' She thought to herself. The last one was of Kagome and Kouga kissing under the tree. She quickly put it an enveloped and wrote down Inuyasha's name. She knocked on his door and was greeted by the old butler.

  


"Ah Miss Kikyo what brings you here today." Kikyo flipped her hair back and smiled sweetly ((Yuck))

  


"Oh nothing much Jaken. Just felt like visiting my dear old cousin."

  


"Oh I'm sorry Miss Kikyo but the young master Inuyasha, is not here at the moment. But I tell him you came around for him."

  


"No, no Jaken that won't be needed. I'll just leave him this little surprise for him in his room." Jaken smiled at Kikyo and nodded, letting her pass. Kikyo quickly ran up the long stairs and through the long hallways until she got to her cousins room. Se opened the door and noticed that he hadn't come here at all. She shrugged and put the envelope on top his bedside drawer. She laughed silently to herself and left the room. When she got downstairs she noticed that Inuyasha was there talking to Jaken. She over heard from behind a large pillar and smiled when Jaken told him that no one called or came for him. She saw Inuyasha pass her and let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She ran down when she saw he was out of site. She nodded to Jaken and quickly left the Yokoda mansion.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Inuyasha got up to his room and let his body fall onto his bed. He looked at his ceiling with a blank stare. He never felt so bad in his life. The things he said. He knew he didn't mean them but what about Kagome. She had the most serious expression that he wasn't even sure. And to top it off she had said she hated him. That made his stomach and heart churn again. He felt like crying but didn't. He turned on his bed and was now looking out his window. That's when he noticed from the corner of his eye something white on his bedside drawer. He sat up and picked up the small envelope. He read his name on it and looked confused. Jaken had said that no one had come for him, so who could have left this here? He opened it and out fell some pictures. He picked them up looked at them. What he saw mad him hurt and more angrier. That last picture did it. The picture of Kagome kissing Kouga. He tore out of his house as fast as he could. His eyes a blood red. He howled into the night knowing exactly where to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: OOOOOO!!! I am evil....hahahaha....I'm am going to get soooo many flames...or at least I HOPE NOT!!! Well I DID tell you that this chapter was going to be eventful so....yea..lol. Okay now I want a BUNCH of reviews telling me what you think and why you think that? Lol I made myself sound like a teacher *Shudders* Ugh how dreadful. ^_^;; OH AND SRY FOR THE CLIFFIE!! BUT I WANTED EVERYONE TO FEEL THE SUSPENSE! 

  



	9. Fright!

DISCLAIMER: Don't. Own. It.

  
  
  


AN: GYAAA!!! *hides behind a brick wall, panting* OMG! *Looks over wall only to see a mob of readers coming after her with flaming torches* Everyone wants to kill me now!! *Covers herself with an un-flammable coat. Then jumps out into the on-coming crowd* HALT! *Readers stop* If you kill me now....I WILL NEVER get to finish this story! *Readers look at each other, deciding wether or not to let DarkMoon free* See I knew you guys would see it my- *Readers shrug and start running after DarkMoon again* WAIT What are you guys doing? *Runs as fast as she can away* Oh well here is the next chappie *pant* I hope *Wheeze* You guys *Cough* Like it! *keeps on running on the never ending path* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

  
  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  


PG-13: No need...u kno.

  
  


Chapter *Wheeze* 9: Fright!

******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha sniffed the air. He growled and smirked when he found his prey. ((Oh yea in the last chapter I had said it was night, well lets change that and make it still the afternoon.)) Quickly and stealthily he made his way up to the two figures standing next to each other. He growled once before knocking himself into the poor wolf Youkai. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Kagome listened or at least tried to listen to the things Kouga was revealing to her. She looked down for a bit and then looked back up to his saddened face.

  


"Kouga. I don't understand. How could you?" She said trying to keep her anger down. Kouga knew she was mad and was getting afraid.

  


"Kagome I don't know. I guess I was jealous and afraid, not because you were going out with him, but because I thought I would lose you as a friend, as a best friend." He said truthfully not looking her in the eye. "That's when Kikyo showed up and got me thinking the only way to keep your friendship was to separate you from Inuyasha. So of course I agreed." 

  


"So what your saying is that movement in the bush wasn't a squirrel?" Kouga sighed and shook his head.

  


"No...it was only Kikyo, taking a picture of us together."

  


"And that's why you kissed me?!" She asked on the brink of more tears. Kouga noticed and panicked.

  


"Yeah but I did feel guilty through out all this." Kagome grumbled something under her breath as she shed fresh tears.

  


"Kouga I can't-" Before she could finish there was a huge gust of wind that passed her by and crashed into Kouga knocking him down in a heart beat. Recovering from the shock she looked at the now fallen Kouga only to see him being covered by....INUYASHA?!?! "Inuyasha! What are you-?" She couldn't finish as she saw him punching the day lights out of Kouga. She ran up to them and tried to pull Inuyasha off of him, but only got thrown off by the monestrous inu-youkai. That was it. He was a FULL youkai. Kagome could feel it and she could also feel that hate emitting from him. Her aura started to flare but this time it was of fright. She saw as Inuyasha's head shot up and looked dead at her. Her heart started to soar as she saw the evil in his eyes and the smirk he had on knowing she was deathly scared of him. Kagome only did one thing that came in mind and ran. She ran for her life through the upcoming woods. She looked behind and didn't see anything, but she knew he was there, that's when she bumped into something hard and was thrown back on the muddy ground. When she looked up all she saw was red. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kouga huffed trying to get air back into his lungs. Everything had happened so fast, one minute he was talking to Kagome and the next he was on the ground being pounded by a full youkai Inuyasha! What the hell was going on he thought getting up as much as he could. He felt himself regenerate a little by the second. That's when heard a scream from somewhere deep in the forest. From the smell of it he could tell it was Kagome and she was terrified. In less then a second he was off running towards her sent. What he saw made him tremble. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome slowly backed up on the ground not wanting to turn away, to afraid, thinking he might hurt her the minute she did. Slowly Inuyasha walked towards her, the smirk never leaving his face. 

  


"Inu-Inu...yasha?" She stuttered. He started to growl and made a leap for her. He never got to her because quickly Kagome used her miko powers and shielded herself. She looked up to see him fighting the barrier. She couldn't believe his strength and she couldn't believe that she felt her shield decreasing by the second. That's when she couldn't take it no more and the barrier broke leaving her vulnerable to the hovering Youkai. Kagome screamed as she felt his body crush her to the ground. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

  


"Inuyasha...wh-why are y-you doing this? W-what's...wrong...w-with....you?" She tried to say in between gasps of breath. Just as Kagome was going to pass out she felt as a great weight was lifted off her. She could barely see due to her blurry vision. The only thing she could make out was the blob of a dark haired figure on top of a silver figure. Before she knew it darkness took her over and she slumped on the ground.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Kouga ran right into him and started to pound him into the ground. When he felt himself slow down he looked at the inu-youkai only to be shocked to see him STILL with that damn smirk. His face was blooded all over but it was as if he didn't feel a thing. Kouga jumped off him and looked back at Kagome who he saw was passed out. He turned to Inuyasha his eyes into slits.

  


"Do you see what you have done?!" He said pointing to Kagome. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you let yourself go like this? Look at her?!" He yelled running to him and pulling him to Kagome. Inuyasha only looked for a minute before turning and throwing Kouga to the side. Kouga landed on his feet and growled at him. He got up and walked over to him. "She loved you!" He said looking sad for a bit before shaking his head and looking back up at him. "And you do this because of some stupid FALSE pictures." He saw as Inuyasha's posture changed a bit. He wasn't smirking any more and was now staring with a lost look at Kouga. Kouga sighed thinking he got through him but noticed as Inuyasha's temper flared again. Inuyasha leapt up into the air and was about to slice at him when something else silver rushed into the demon knocking him to the floor. Kouga saw another demon that oddly looked exactly like Inuyasha, but just a bit older. He turned around when he heard a girl's yelling voice. She stopped next him and panted softly. She looked up at Kouga with huge brown eyes and smiled slightly.

  


"Hello there. I'm Rin Yokoda and that demon over there. He is my mate Sesshomaru, the older brother of Inuyasha and this." She said taking a rusty sword from its seethe. "Is the Tetssiga. Inuyasha's sword and only key to turning him back to a hanyou." Kouga nodded dumbly. "Okay now I want you to take this to Inuyasha and make sure he holds on to it. Don't worry my husband is making sure that Inuyasha is down. Go!" She said pushing him and the Tetssiga toward the grounded brothers. Kouga slowly walked to them and saw that the one named Sesshomaru was holding him down with most of his strength. He gulped and kneeled down to Inuyasha's side. He then took his arm and retched it down. Trying hard to open the demon's fist. When he got it open he shoved the sword in his hand and jumped back to watch Inuyasha almost instantly turn back to his normal self. Sesshomaru got off him and lifted him to his feet. He saw that Inu passed and heaved him over his shoulder. Taking a quick glance to Kouga he said in a deep calm monotone voice.

  


"Take the miko home." And with that he rushed over to Rin, who was waving happily at him, grabbed her and rushed off. Kouga felt himself shake a bit before walking to Kagome and picking her up bridal style. He sighed one last time before rushing off himself.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


When Kagome woke up she felt her head was spinning. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She cradled her head as the headache pounded. That's when she saw movement in the corner of her room.

  


"Kagome...your awake?" 

  


"Uh...yeah. Oh Souta what happen? Why do I feel like a ton of bricks were dropped on my head?" Kagome asked as Souta sat next her on the bed. His eyes were full of worry, but he tried to smile it away. He hugged her. Kagome just sat there before hugging him back. "Souta what's the matter?"

  


"Oh Kagome I was so worried. When Kouga brought you back unconscious I thought you were dead." He said clinging on to her.

  


"Unconscious?!"

  


"Yeah Kouga had told mom and grandpa that Inuyasha and you had, had a big fight and that he did something that he regrets badly, which mad Inuyasha turn into a full youkai and attack you guys." As Souta rambled on, the only thing Kagome had in her mind was Inuyasha and full youkai. She suddenly got up and ran down the stairs and straight into the livingroom. She saw her mother and grandfather talking to a grief stricken Kouga who by now stood up and walked over to her.

  


"Kagome...y-your awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked true sadness in his voice and eyes. Kagome nodded and looked at her families worried faces.

  


"What's....what's this about Inuyasha....turning into....a full youkai?" She asked hesitating a bit. 

  


"I can answer that for you." Said a calm voice from behind her. She turned only to come face to face with golden amber eyes.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


When Inuyasha finally woke up he was greeted with shiny brown eyes, that he knew only belonged to his sister in-law.

  


"Rin....what are you doing here?" Rin looked at him confused as she took off the wet towel from his forehead and placed into a ice cold bucket of water.

  


"Inuyasha do you remember anything that just happened in the last three hours?" Inuyasha only grunted and twisted his body as she placed the towel back on his forehead. "I kind of figured you didn't. Well I guess I have to inform you."

  


"Uh Rin that won't be necessary." Said Inuyasha's mother, who had just come into the room. Rin sat up quickly and walked over to her with a huge smile on her face.

  


"I understand....mum." Rin added happily. She nodded and left the room closing the door silently behind her. Inu's mother walked over and sat on the bed. Inuyasha moved so that his head rested on his mother's lap.

  


"Mom. I did something wrong didn't I?" He said almost in a child like way. His mother shook her head.

  


"No not really son. But you did create an uproar." Inuyasha shifted so that the back of his head was on her lap and he was looking up at her face.

  


"Does any of this have to do with Kagome?" His mother smiled and brushed some bangs from her son's head.

  


"Oh my little Inu never did I think you would fall in love at such a young age." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

  


"Whoever said I was in love?" His mother laughed.

  


"Inuyasha, who do you think I am? And anyways your eyes give it all away." Inuyasha smiled thinking how right that sounded, him in love with Kagome. Of course he knew that it wasn't love at first sight, even though all this happened in just two days. ((Oh gawd that's right!)) 

  


"Mother what happened? And please don't leave out any details!" His mother nodded and got comfortable in her spot, ready to a short yet long story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Your probably wondering why I stopped here....well its because I thought this was a good place. I want the teens to hear about their drama in the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who *cough*FLAMED*Cough* reviewed my story! I loved *cough*HALF*cough* what all of you had to say....lol ^_^ I'm jk. I understand why you all thought of me as evil....I even said I was evil...lol. NOW I WANT A BUNCH MORE OF REVIEWS....THIS TIME I KNOW I WON"T GET ANY HALF FLAME HALF GREAT REVIEWS! Hehe. Okay go review now!!!!"


	10. To Forgive and Forget

DISCLAIMER: Own it? Nope! BUT it is on my To Do List...lol ^_^

  
  


AN: Woo Hoo over 100 reviews! And so far everyone liked the last chapter! This is what makes me write so much, you guys are the best!! Hope you like this chappie too!!

  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  


PG-13

  
  


Chapter 10: To Forgive and Forget 

******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


"Um...who are you?" Kagome asked as the mystery man stood there staring at her.

  


"My name is Sesshomaru Yokoda, I am the older and full youkai blooded brother of Inuyasha." He said a little too proud of himself. Kagome nodded very slowly.

  


"Okay...Why are you here." She could see how Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stepped away from and walking past her to sit on the comfy couch. Once comfortable he looked back at Kagome and answered her question.

  


"I came here to apologize for my brothers rude behavior this afternoon. I'm not exactly sure what happened but I know it has to do with you." He said nodding over to Kag and then over to Kouga. "And you. Now I would like an explanation, so I can put all this together." Kagome was surprised, this guy-er-demon just comes into her home apologizes, makes himself comfortable, and then demands answers in the most politist way. No wonder their father is the number one lawyer. Kagome pulled a seat from the dining room and sat herself across from him. She looked at her family.

  


"Well?" They nodded.

  


"Well from what Kouga has to us. He had planned to break you to up with this Kikyo person?" Sesshomaru growled lightly. Kagome's mother stopped but continued when he motioned to. "And before that could happen. Inuyasha and you had a big fight, right?" Kagome nodded sadly. "So then Kikyo and Kouga saw this as a new chance and acted on it. Kagome being vulnerable let Kouga take advantage." That's when Kouga shot up.

  


"Mrs. Higurashi I never took advantage!" 

  


"Oh Kouga sit down. I didn't mean it like that!" Kouga blushed and sat down quickly. "So like I was saying, then that girl Kikyo took pictures while Kouga comforted Kagome, making seem that is she had ran to him and wanted him instead. That's where I hear that Kouga kissed her to make it even look worse." Kouga put his head down and in shame. "After that I guess Kikyo sent them to Inuyasha and he acted, am I right?" She asked this time looking at Sesshomaru. He nodded.

  


"I see. Inuyasha must have acted upon his emotions ((Hm that sounds familiar)). Which at the moment were jealousy, and hatred. That must of triggered his inner youkai."

  


"And that's why he wanted to kill me." Kouga said his head was still down. The group were quiet for a while until there was a light knock on the door. Kagome got up and went for it. When she opened the door, she gasped not expecting to see who was there.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"And that was all?" Inuyasha asked as his mother finished telling him the news. She nodded and looked down at her son. He looked so sad. "She must hate me now. She must think I'm only a monster!" He said fisting his covers. ((Does that make sense?)) 

  


"No I don't think she does. Maybe right now she's just confused. But I'm sure your brother has dealt with that." This got Inuyasha's attention and shot up quicker then quick. 

  


"What do you mean my brother? Sesshomaru is at her house?" His mother could only nod. Before she knew it he was out the door leaving a gust of wind. Inuyasha ran down the steps, that's when he felt a light weight come onto his back. "What the?" He said looking behind while still running through the Tokyo streets. "Rin?" She smiled at him.

  


"Hello. I just wanted to come along and also meet this girlfriend of yours." Inuyasha blushed.

  


"But how did you-?"

  


"Oh Inu I do have youkai for a husband. I'm used to jumping on him when he's in a hurry." Inuyasha chuckled as they made their way up the shrine steps. "Wow she lives in a shrine? She's more miko then Kikyo."

  


"She's even more powerful then the bitch could ever be." Inuyasha said stopping just before her door and letting Rin off his back. Hesitantly he knocked on the door and looked at Rin with hope. She just smiled and gave him the thumbs up. That's when the door opened and he saw the love of his life. He heard her gasp as she stepped closer to him. He could smell the tears about to spill from her eyes.

  


"Inu....yasha?" She said before throwing herself into him in a fierce hug. Inuyasha just hugged back. He then pulled back and looked at her tear stricken face. He wiped some away and smiled when she leaned into his touch.

  


"We need to talk." She nodded and felt herself being pulled into the sky and away from her little shrine.

  


"Where are we going?" She asked him once she was situated on his back.

  


"Somewhere, where no one will bother us and somewhere special to me." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder just happy that she was touching him again.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Eh...where's my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when Rin came in and closed the door behind her.

  


"Well Inuyasha took her."

  


"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone in the room, except Sesshomaru of course.

  


"What do you mean take her?" Kouga said getting up. Rin glared at him.

  


"You sir don't even have the right, right now to even ask that question in that manner." Kouga sat back down at the tone of her voice. Sesshomaru smirked from where he sat very quietly. Rin nodded and went over to her husband. "First of all...how rude of me. I am Rin Yokoda the wife of Sesshomaru and don't worry the two just wanted to talk. Mrs. Higurashi I'm sure your daughter is in good hands. Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to his mate."

  


"Mate?" Souta asked. 

  


"Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell. Oh well you were going to figure it out anyways. You see when a Inu-youkai mates, they mate for life and before they make that special someone their actual mate. They must go through a courting. Which means like dating." Sesshomaru and Kouga snorted at the same time, which got Rin blushing. "Or something like that. So anyways right now Inuyasha and Kagome are in the trusting stage, after that is love, which in my favor Inuyasha is already in." She said winking. 

  


"Wow and all this happened in just two days!" Souta said amazed at the information he just received.

  


"Well actually its not all that surprising. Sesshomaru here was courting me before I even knew him and when I did finally meet him it was love at first sight. On the same day he asked me to be his mate and of course I accepted." She said happily snuggling into Sesshomaru. ((Aw))

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome yawned, noticing that she had fallen asleep. She blushed when she felt that she was in Inuyasha lap and laying on his chest. She looked up and saw that they were on what looked like a hill. 

  


"Your finally awake sleepy head." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. ((Way OOC)) Kagome felt the heat go through out her body from his warm breath on her ear. She nodded, seeing how she couldn't talk. "Welcome to my special hide out." He said getting himself and her up. When they stood Kagome gasped. The sight before was breath taking. You could see all of Tokyo. The lights making it look even more beautiful. She turned around only to gasp again, when behind Inuyasha was a small pond and flying above it were thousands of thousands of fireflies.

  


"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha. It's wonderful. I can't believe it, this place is so magical." She looking up to him. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her to him. Kagome sighed at the warmth she felt being in his arms.

  


"I'm sorry." Was what she heard. She looked up at him again, confused but then knowing why.

  


"I understand. If I was a youkai I'm sure I would have gone crazy if I saw you with...I dunno...Kikyo." She said sheepishly. Inuyasha scowled.

  


"Ugh don't even mention that wench." 

  


"Hehe...okay. I'm sorry too." She said below a whisper. Inuyasha rested his chin on her head and smiled.

  


"I know." Kagome chuckled and rolled her eyes.

  


"A little confident aren't we?" Kag giggled at the look Inu gave her. Kagome just hugged him before he could say anything. "Oh Inuyasha. Promise me you won't get jealous anymore."

  


"Ah Kagome if ya haven't noticed I am male and that request is kind of impossible to accomplish." Inuyasha smiled warmly when saw how hard Kagome was laughing. When she didn't stop after a minute he got a little annoyed. "Ok Kag it wasn't that funny." Kagome nodded wiping away some tears. 

  


"Sorry it's just the way you said that was great. I kept replaying it in my mind and it was just too funny." ((Hehe I do that sometimes.)) " Oh yeah and I want you to apologize to Kouga!" She seriously. 

  


"What the hell?! What for?!" He asked shocked. The damn wolf was the whole reason he went into full youkai mode in the first place.

  


"I hate when people have grudges against people and I feel that you two could possibly become good friends." She said with a wink.

  


"Well I'll only do it if he apologizes first and then I want him to admit that he's a wimpy wolf." He said with a smirk. Kagome punched him playfully in the arm. He growled and started to chase after her. Kagome just screamed and laughed at the same time while trying to escape from her lovers hands.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Where are those two. It's already 10:00 and they have school tomorrow." Mrs. H said worried. Sesshomaru got from his card game of BS((love that game)) with Rin and Souta and went for the front door. When he opened it there stood Inuyasha and Kagome, both arms around each others waist and smiling like a bunch of five years old on a sugar high. ((LOL I know that was NOT needed ^__^))

  


"What took you two?" Rin said coming into the den. The two looked at each other before laughing their heads off.

  


"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." Inuyasha said still laughing. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at them oddly before saying their good byes to Mrs. H and taking a protesting hanyou with them. Mrs. H closed the door and turned to look at her dazed daughter.

  


"Hunny are you alright?" Kagome blinked once and then twice.

  


"Oh mom I think I'm in love." She dreamily before running to her room and jumping into her bed. Falling instantly to sleep with one person on her mind. Kouga ((SIKE)) Inuyasha!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: That's it for this grand chapter. My eyes hurt from staring at the screen all day...lol. READ THIS PLZ Okay before yesterday I was watching this old show called MASH I'm sure you've all heard of it before...newaz yea and while watching it I noticed something oddly familiar. That got me wondering "Wow this episode seems exactly like a story I had read a while back." So I go to find this story. And I find it and I start reading it and watching the show at the same time and noticed that the things happening are EXACTLY the same. So I'm like what the hell?? The story is called 'Joke Out At Preventer's HQ' It's a gundam wing story. So I'm just wondering is that like a bad thing to do? You know watch something and then copy most of it just putting in different characters and maybe adding new things??? ((Whew that took a while to write)) Well newaz remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON"T I WILL BE FORCED NOT TO WRITE!!! Like I'd actually do that though...lol. ^_^

  
  
  


REVIEW RESPONSES

  


1. Queen Of Hearts 747 :: Thanx for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked it! Oh and hyper is my middle name!! LOL! I'm slow.

  


2. Kitty Hanyou :: I love your name it's cute! YAY! You love it. I'm so glad and thanx for reviewing!!!

  


3. Kody Leigh :: Your welcome for emailing you. I do it all the time when I update! And Of course Kag's still gonna be a skater gurl. OH and you gave me a great idea for the next chapter! Just think Inuyasha learning how to skate. Hahahaha! Thanx for reviewing!!!

  


4. Namiko-daughter of Sekhmet :: Whoa where did you come up wit your name! It's great!! Oh and thanx for reviewing!!

  


5. Aphy69 :: Oh I'm glad you think the story is getting better...I thought that it was going down hill from here. Thanx for reviewing!!!

  


6. Jaded-Shrew :: I'm extremely glad you like it!!!! Thanx for reviewing!!

  


7. Lilemmy :: I'm sure this chapter answered your question! And the whole PMS thing you said, that was funny! Thanx for reviewing!!!

  


8. EX Driver Liz :: Whoa now I wouldn't make an Inu/kik fic if my life depended on it...lol and as for Kag/Kouga hmmm?? I'm not sure but THIS story will surely stay INU/KAG FOREVER!! Hehe. Thanx for reviewing!!!!

  
  
  
  


Okay that's all if I did miss anyone SORRY! And thanx for REVIEWING!!! NOW GO REVIEW AGAIN FOR THIS CHAPTER PLZ...lol. ^______^


	11. Operation::Skip School

DISCLAIMER: I wish I did!

  
  


AN: 116 reviews and counting...hehe. This story has exceeded my GW story that only has 108 so far ((No I'm not bragging!)) lol. So well I hope you guys like this chapter!

  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  


PG-13

  
  


Chapter 11: Operation:: Skip School

******************************************************************************

  
  
  


The next morning was a drag to Kagome. She hated getting up early in the morning. Getting up after hitting the alarm clock three times. She made her way to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to see what she was going to wear. She picked out a small black shirt that read in gold letters 'Meteora' and on the back a small LP sign ((The p is supposed to be backwards...for Linkin Park)) She then picked out baggy army pants that were fit around her hips. Her shoes were black and rubber Vans. She went to her window and felt that it was a little chilly out so she put on her black Volcome sweater ((The letters and the lil jewel sign are in a dark red)) She put her hair up in a ponytail and looked in the mirror for any mistakes. When she found none, she smiled and picked up her backpack, heading downstairs. Her mother was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast when Kagome walked in.

  


"Good Morning sweat heart. Your up early." She said giving a kiss to her daughter.

  


"Morning mom. Yeah Inuyasha is coming to pick me up, so I don't want to be late." Mrs. H laughed lightly. Souta came down next with skate board and backpack in hand. Kagome looked up it with sad eyes. "Your so lucky." Souta gave her a weird look.

  


"Why?" 

  


"Cause you still got your skateboard." Kag sniffled. Souta just shrugged and sat down eating his food. There then was a honk outside and Kagome immediately got up.

  


"Kagome your-" Her mother started but was cut off by the rush of wind passing her by.

  


"BYE Mom! Souta!"

  


"Bye darling have a nice day at school." Mrs. H waved. Kagome rushed over to the passenger side of the Benz. ((I wish I had one -_-,)) She closed the door and strapped herself in. She looked over to Inuyasha. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

  


"G-Morning."

  


"Ditto."

  


"Yeah good morning to you too Kag." Shippou said from the back.

  


"OMG you guys I'm sorry. I didn't even notice you." Kag gave her friends apologetic looks.

  


"Well I guess your to busy with your new boyfriend to notice us any more." Miroku said in a fake sad tone. He then sniffled along with Sango and Shippou. Who started to fake cry.

  


"You guys are so slow!"

  


"Thanks for welcoming us to the same boat Kag." Shippou said earning a bonk on the head from her. ((If someone didn't get that tell me k))

  


"Hey Kag aren't you a little hot in that?" Sango asked noticing the Volcome sweat shirt. Kagome looked down and took it off revealing her LP shirt and half her belly. The car started to swerve when Inuyasha paid more attention to her belly then the road. 

  


"AHHHH!!!" The teens yelled as they saw a semi coming up in front of them. 

  


"OMG WE"RE GONNA DIE!!" Sango yelled grabbing onto Miroku for protection. Miroku squeezed out of Sango's VERY tight grip and made it just in time to swerve them back on to there side. He then knocked Inuyasha up side the head, making him come back to his senses.

  


"What where am I?"

  


"YOU BAKA YOU COULD"VE KILLED US...AGAIN!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

  


"Keh." Was all he could come up with. Shippou who was holding his heart and breathing fast, sighed very loudly.

  


"I swear you guys. I just saw my life flash before me and man did I LOVE IT!" He said doing a little dance. Kagome giggled while Mir and San looked at him oddly. 

  


"Sorry Kag but next time-" Sango started.

  


"We're skating to school." Miroku and Shippou finished. This brought Kagome into tears and everyone was like "Aw...what's wrong" or "OMG What did we say?" Kagome stopped and started to sniffle.

  


"I MISS MY SKATEBOARD!!" She then turned an evil glare to Inuyasha, who looked terrified at the moment. He hehe-ed. "AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." She said before starting to strangle him. AGAIN the car started to swerve here and there. 

  


"AHHHHHHH!"

  


"WHERE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

  


"KILL INUYASHA!"

  


"PLZ *Cackle* KA-GO-ME *chokes* STOP!"

  


"YAY! I'M GONNA BE THE BEST BMX AND SKATEBOARDER THERE EVER LIVED!!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 MINUTES LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


They finally got to school after all most hitting a semi, crashing into a tree and hitting a group of screaming five year olds. Could life getting any better?? ((LOL)) They all shuffled out looking like walking nightmares. Inuyasha's hair was all mangled up and you could see faint nail marks on his throat. Kagome's ponytail was coming undone and she had a small un-noticeable hole in her shirt from when Inuyasha tried to get her off him. And Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked paler then pale.

  


"How the hell did you even get your license Inuyasha?" Shippou asked after throwing up his breakfast in the trash bin. Inuyasha just smacked him.

  


"Shut up runt!"

  


"Kagome!"

  


"Inuyasha!"

  


"Eh-hehe. Sorry!" Grumbles under breath something not suitable for young ears. ((This is pg-13...so it kinda would be suitable...lol))

  


"HEY, Kagome!" Kag turned to who called her name and saw Kouga running over to her with someone who look to be a girl.

  


"Oh Hi Kouga! Who's your friend?" She asked curious. She then noticed that the girl was a wolf youkai too and was very pretty.

  


"Huh? Oh this is my girlfriend Ayame." He said pushing her in front of him. She blushed and waved.

  


"Hi."

  


"Hey."

  


"Sup."

  


"Why hello there-"

  


*SMACK*

  


"Sorry about that...hi"

  


"Keh." ((HAHA I love writing like this!))

  


"Kouga when did you find the time to find a girlfriend?" Kag asked, wondering how he could of done that, seeing how he came yesterday and he was practically with them all day.

  


"Oh we met in Kyoto and hit off pretty good. I asked her to come back to Tokyo with me and she agreed." He said smiling down at her. She blushed. She then when up to Kag.

  


"Oh Kagome he's told so much about you and you three too. Although not you." she said looking over to Inuyasha who had a bored look.

  


"That might be because I'm new." He said bluntly.

  


"Yeah that's the dog-turd who now goes out with Kagome." Sango and Miroku held Inuyasha back, while Kouga snickered. 

  


"Damn wimpy wolf you have no right to be calling me names, after what you did and all, your lucky I don't just kill you now!" He said calming down a bit. Kouga rolled his eyes and turned to Kagome.

  


"Well anyways I'll see you later. I got to go register Ayame in the school computers." Kag nodded and saw as the couple walked off rather quickly. 

  


"We might as well go in our selves." The group nodded. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome yawned as she tried to listen to her teacher ramble on about something to do with North America. She couldn't wait for lunch. She felt her stomach grumble. Gawd how long was this going to take. She thought to herself. Then as if answering her prayers the bell rang loudly. Kagome instantly got up and rushed out with demonic speed. She went to her locker and stuffed all her books in before taking her money and closing the locker. She was just about to leave when she felt herself smack into the lockers. 

  


"What the-" She said looking behind her only to find Kikyo and her dumb girl-friends behind her. Kagome glared daggers at her. "What the fuck do you want?" Kagome spit out at her. ((Kag ur mouth...tsk tsk.))

  


"I hate you Higurashi." Kagome just rolled her eyes.

  


"Does it look like I give a damn." Kag stated more then asked. Kikyo then pushed her back again. That's what got Kagome in hysterics. "Oh hell no!" Before Kagome could retaliate. She was being held back by Kikyo's friends Kanna, Kagura, and Yura. "Get your damn lackeys off me now Kikyo." She hissed at the now smirking miko.

  


"I've waiting to do this for a long time. Once I get rid of you, Inuyasha will most definitely come running back to me." 

  


"Don't be so sure bitch and anyways you couldn't get rid of me if it smacked you in your face!" Kag hissed even more trying to set herself free.

  


"And why not!?" Kikyo glared. Kagome could see the small negative energy emitting from her. Kagome just looked disgusted. Kikyo was abusing the sacred and holy powers of miko and tainting it to such a lowly level. It just wasn't right and Kagome wasn't going to stand around and let her do it.

  


"Cause you dumb ass. You'll go to prison quicker then quick and I know little miss Kikyo wouldn't even last in the back of the cop car!"

  


"I think your mistaken when calling me the dumb ass. Have you forgotten that my family is the second richest in Tokyo? I can pay my way through any of it!" Kikyo's energy powered up even more and suddenly there was a dark red ball of it in her hand. Kikyo smirked as she fisted the energy and got ready to punch Kagome. When she went for it, Kagome instantly put up her shield. Blocking Kikyo, who just tried to fight it but Kagome was strong and it threw Kikyo back. Kagome then used her shield again to throw the three girls back as well. She went up to Kikyo who was not curled up on the ground. She knelt down and lifted her chin. Kikyo glared up at her with such hate that Kagome could feel it all over her face.

  


"You are so pathetic. It's disgrace to say you're a miko and what's worse is your just abusing it's teachings." With that said Kagome let her face fall to the ground and walked away silently. From a distance Kagome heard Kikyo yell something like...

  


"This isn't over Higurashi." Kagome just gave her the finger and disappeared around the corner. ((Now that's the old Kagome)) 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Hey Kag what took you so long?" Miroku asked seated across from her. Kagome grumbled something before answering.

  


"I had a little run in with the bitch." Of course everyone knew who she was talking about except poor Ayame. She all looked at them. Sango saw and giggled.

  


"There's this girl here that Kagome and all of us hate with a passion. Her name is Kikyo." Everyone shudder with the name. "And well we refer her to the 'bitch' cause that's exactly what she is." Ayame just nodded in understanding and went back to happily eating her food. Sango turned back to Kagome.

  


"So what happen. What she want now?" 

  


"She tried to get 'rid' of me."

  


"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone but mostly Inuyasha. He was immediately by her side.

  


"I can't believe that wench is my cousin. I swear I'm gonna get her back so badly."

  


"You know we could always take away her credit cards. That'll make her die in a heart beat." Grinned Shippou. Everyone laughed and then light bulbs went over their heads.

  


"Hey Ship, that's a great idea. Why don't we do just that after lunch." Miroku chipped in. Everyone nodded except for Inuyasha.

  


"AFTER LUNCH?! Can't we just go after school." He whined. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

  


"Nah man I wanna leave anyways. Our next classes are gay." Kouga stated and everyone agreed with him. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. 

  


"Well I guess there's a first time for everything." Everyone gasped except for Kagome who already knew.

  


"Dude, don't tell me that you've never skipped in your life?" Shippou asked really surprised. 

  


"Never." He answered simply. Everyone was quiet for while until they all erupted in laughter. Kagome giggled on the side but then went for her boyfriends defense.

  


"Ok you guys. It's not that bad. Just because Inuyasha is a goody goody doesn't mean you can make fun of him." Everyone nodded but then laughed again and Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter. Inuyasha just said his little "Keh." and ignored them as best as he could.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Lunch was finally over and if anyone was out of school grounds right now. They would have noticed a group of seven heads sneaking away through the tall bushes.

  


"Ugh you guys we are gonna get caught." Whined no other then Inuyasha. ((Hm that's odd)) Everyone rolled their eyes.

  


"We'll you shut up! Of course we'd get caught with you crying back there." Kouga roughly said from the front. Inuyasha was just about to pounce ((Yes I mean pounce)) when Kagome caught his arm and brought him back down.

  


"Stop being such a baby Inuyasha." Kagome had to keep from laughing her head off as Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor.

  


"Not you too Kagome?" She shook her head much to his relief and stayed quiet until they finally came to a clearing near the woods. Kouga stopped at the front. Everyone eyed him.

  


"What's the hold up?" Miroku asked.

  


"Yesterday morning I had seen some worker guys putting in invisible fences, saying how now us kids would think twice about skipping." Everyone oh-ed and waited for Kouga's instructions. "What we should do is find the source and see how high it is." Everyone nodded and broke into two. One group with Kouga, Ayame, and Shippou. The second group was with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Group one went to the left while group two went to the right.

  


~*WITH GROUP TWO*~

  


"Hm I wonder what we're looking for?" Sango asked. They we're wondering the same thing.

  


"Probably some kind of metal stick, sticking out of the ground with a pointer that pointed to the left, making an invisible laser that connected with the one Kouga and others are looking for." Stated wise old Miroku. Everyone shrugged and started to look for something metal sticking out of the ground. Kagome was the lucky one to find it.

  


"OMG Miroku there it is, just like you said." She happily pointed to it. 

  


"Miroku I have a feeling your not telling us something." Sango said with much suspicion. He grinned sheepishly. 

  


"I guess you could say I saw it when walking by the office yesterday morning." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

  


"Your slow you know that." 

  


"So seeing how its about five inches off the ground we could jump it." Kagome stated-matter-of-factly.

  


"Give the girl a bone." Inuyasha joked. Kagome glared before turning back to the pole and then jumping over what seemed nothing. She turned around waiting for them to do the same. They did and cheered.

  


"Wow that was easy. I guess we go find Kouga now." Sango said as they headed back in the direction they came.

  


~*WITH GROUP ONE*~

  


"Hey do you guys see anything?" Shippou asked searching for something he had no clue looked like.

  


"Nope." Was the only answer.

  


"Gawd I wish I knew what we were looking for." Ayame said still looking at the ground. That's when each youkai snapped their heads up." You hear that?"

  


"Yeah sounds like Kagome and friends." Kouga said sniffing the air and walking to the right.

  


"You think they found it?" Shippou asked following behind. From far off they could see the group walking towards them with big smiles. But they were a little to the side for them.

  


"HEY YOU GUYS!" Kagome yelled and waved her arm. That's when they saw panic fill her eyes. "WAIT!" She yelled but was to late as the three youkai stepped through the laser. "Ah crap." Was all they heard from her as loud sirens went off and lights popped out of the ground.

  


"What the fuck is going on?" Kouga yelled running to the rest of the gang.

  


"You guys stepped over the laser. It was at least five feet off the ground." Kagome said. Kouga stomped his foot on the ground.

  


"Damn it. I guess we should make a run for it." They nodded and were about to run when.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hahahaha....I'm am evil once again! Well this was longer then usual. 8 pages from the usual 5 to 6. So I bet you all are wonder what's going to happen next huh? Well I'll give you a little info. Imagine nets, water balloons, and what's this?! BIG SCARY LOOKING.... oh well that's all I can say with out giving it away...hehe. Oh yea and um the skating starts again in the next chapter. NOW A BUNCH OF REVIEWS PLZ. Love you guys so much thanx!!

  
  
  
  
  


REVIEW RESPONSES

  
  


1. PeachesDani:: Thank you I'm glad you liked it! Thanx for reviewing!!

  


2. JoJo10 :: Hehe thanx. Thanx for reviewing!!

  


3. Lilemmy :: Every time I see your name I think of this show called Dragon Tails...lmao I'm slow. Yea bye bye PMS at least for now..Thanx for reviewing!!

  


4. Kody Leigh :: It's okay I felt the same way when I didn't know what the hell it meant..newho. It means Out Of Character. I hope there's no more confusion ^_~ Thanx for reviewing!! 

  


5. Inugirl :: Glad you loved it! Thanx for reviewing!!

  


6. Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet :: That's wicked cool XD I would never I have thought that, that's why my name is DarkMoon...lol. Thanx for reviewing!!

  


7. Jaded-Shrew :: That's my favorite game too and I think I have played with 1deck and a half before. Yeah and I'd be very disappointed in myself if I EVER made Inu/kik...YUCK! Hehe ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!!

  


8. Loozer-09 :: Actually no they didn't say that...so yup they're plagiarizing. Wow never thought an author would do that. Thanx for answering my question and thanx for reviewing!! 

  


9. Chiisai :: Oh wow I almost forgot about that! Thanx for reminding me! I guess we got to take a little trip to Kag's house for that signing with Inuyasha next chappie...lol. Thanx for reviewing!!

  
  
  


Okay if I missed anyone SORRY and thanx for reviewing!! Now go review again!! ^______^

  
  
  
  



	12. Sk8er Boi

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!!

  
  


A VERY IMPORTANT AN: Okay today I went online and checked my email to find that some retard yes a retard FLAMED me. Usually I don't care when ppl flame me but I went to this "authors" bio and learned that she/he has flamed A LOT of GREAT authors. She/he said that she/he had just went on her/his 'weekly flame spree' So I'm like what kind of junk is that?! So I read her pathetic excuse of a story. After the two lines I stopped and went to the reviews instead and what I saw made me laugh my head off (literally..lol) Okay 19 ppl, including myself flamed the poor bitch. And it was most of the ppl she had flamed. Gosh what those authors said made me want to cry and pee in my pants!! ^_^ Okay your probably wondering who this person is and I'll tell ya. Her/his pen name is Agent Ookami. So feel VERY free to go and flame her/him! She/he deserves it! Oh and here is what she/he wrote...it got me so mad that I had to put it on here...

Nonconformist conformists are so funny. You my friend are a grade A Hot Topic dork. (If you don't understand what I'm saying, it's okay, we obviously function on very different levels.) Now that we've established we're talking to somebody who doesn't know a punk from a skateboarder, we'll move onto the story. You've made Kagome an idiot, which I'll admit isn't that hard but give the girl some credit. How about this? You don't write about something you know nothing about like for instance, punks, and I won't write like an idiot, something that you've seemed to have mastered. Write what you KNOW. Now, I realize that's a very, very, VERY limited field for you but I'm sure you can think of something. And please, remember that your characters have these things called personalities. They come in handy when you want to make your story GOOD.

  
  


And I'm just wondering what more she/he has done to those other authors. Gawd ppl like that make me sick. There all just haters!! Okay now that I got that off my chest...wow! 133 ((or 132 without that damn flame)) reviews!! Gosh I'm so happy! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and I'm sorry for leaving you at such a cliffie...oh yea one more thing...there really isn't any big scary looking thing...I just wrote that at the end of the last chapter to add effect..lmao I'm really slow! Okay on with the story....

  
  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  
  


PG-13

  
  
  


Chapter 12: Sk8er Boi

******************************************************************************

  
  


Just when they were about to run, a huge net appeared from the ground and swallowed up the now screaming and cursing teens. 

  


"WHAT THE FREAK IS THIS?" Inuyasha yelled from his very compromising position in Kagome's ass. Miroku just chuckled softly to himself.

  


"Oh I don't know. I think it's heaven." He said from in between Sango's breast. Sango tried as hard as possible to get out of THAT position. That just made it worse. Sango's foot ended up kicking Kouga in the face, which made his hand land way too close to Ayame's women hood. Who in return screamed bloody murder and had Inuyasha's head sink further into Kag's butt, who by the way was touching something she rather not mention EVER again!. Shippou was the only one to be in a comfortable position. He was smart enough to jump out of the way before the net got him too. So now he was grinning like a cat at the bustling teens. 

  


"Hey! How are you guys doing up there?" He asked sheepishly. Inuyasha was first to ask.

  


"How the hell did you get out?" Shippou shrugged.

  


"Un like you idiots I got out of the way before the net got me too."

  


"Okay well what the fuck are you waiting for, get us down!" Kouga yelled angrily.

  


"I dunno this suites you all very well." The fox demon chuckled.

  


"Shippou." Kagome growled. Shippou's face paled before he nodded quickly.

  


"Alright, alright!" He said jumping up to where the rope was tied on the tree. He effortlessly cut the rope with his claw and jumped back down as the netted teens came down to the ground with a loud thud.

  


"Ah gawd I think I broke my butt bone." Miroku moaned rubbed his bottom. The rest grumbled at their small injuries and got up. 

  


"I think we better get out of here before we caught." Ayame suggested and the group again went to run for it when this time they were hit with...water balloons?!?!

  


"What is this some kind of circus?!" Sango yelled trying to dodge the balloons. Kagome just kept getting hit, but soon found herself punching at them. 

  


"Where are these coming from?!" Yelled Inuyasha dodging some balloons of his own. Everyone tried to look for the source and saw nothing but flying water balloons. That's when something caught Ayame's eye. She pointed to it and everyone turned to that direction.

  


"Look it's a home-made catapult, from within those three trees." Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kouga took glances at each other nodding in understanding and then jumping up to the trees and crushing the wooden flingers. ((I don't think that's a word but oh well)) The boys smirked in triumph and looked over to their smiling-wet companions. That's when everyone's head shot up at the sound of voices. Everyone paled before scattering as fast as possible away from there. When they knew they were at least 20,000 feet away they slowed down into a jogging/walking pace. Kagome was the first to stop and saw that they were in Henry Park's woods, which meant she was close to home, which was a bad thing. The others stopped as well and got their breaths back.

  


"Hey you guys. Uh I think we should get out of here." Everyone turned to her. "Just beyond those thick trees should be my backyard. So there's no point on going forward." They nodded and headed toward another direction away from her house.

  


"So where are we going to go with these wet clothes. I mean we can't go back to our houses, knowing are record and all." Miroku said ringing out his shirt. Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look.

  


"You guys got records too?"

  


"Of course we do! Everyone does. Ours is just a little full of...um...misunderstandings." Miroku responded. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

  


"Misunderstandings my ass." Kagome and Sango laughed knowing where this was going.

  


"Actually he's telling the truth. Whenever we skip school, its always for a good cause." Shippou popped out of nowhere. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku nodded, even Kouga did knowing himself from past experiences.

  


"Yeah see the thing was we would sometimes go for skating reasons. One time we rescued this little boy from grinding to hard on the sidewalk. Told him it would wreck the bottom and then it would be all ragged and torn when he wanted to do grinds on railings. Now that was an emergency. If it wasn't for us I wonder where that poor boy would be?" He said all starry-eyed. Sango sighed at her boyfriends ramble. "So yea going back to what we were saying before. Where do we go from here?" Everyone shrugged. Inuyasha then suggested.

  


"I guess we could go to my house. My mom's out of town and my dad works all day so it's pretty safe there." Kagome went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


At Inu's house everyone was in his room. Marveling on how big it was and all the stuff he had. Shippou was examining his CD collection.

  


"Dude you seriously need some rock in here. He opened his bag and came out with a System of Down cd and popped it in what looked like a stereo. ((remember Inu's rich so he only gets the best and new)) He put it up on high and all you could hear through out the house was a man yelling and the bass rumbling the room. Inuyasha went to the stereo and turned it down a bit. 

  


"I can have my maids take your clothes and dry them for you." Everyone nodded. The girls hurried off to the bathroom and took their clothes off. Kagome then cracked the door open and threw out the clothes. She quickly closed it and locked it not trusting the boys. Ayame sat on the tubs rim while Sango on the toilet and Kagome on the sink.

  


"So Ayame. How long have you and Kouga been going out?" Sango asked. Ayame brought her hand to her chin in a thinking motion.

  


"Hm...about two years now." 

  


"TWO YEARS!" Both teens yelled in her face. Ayame laughed and nodded her head.

  


"Then if Kouga was going out with her why would he-?" Kagome asked looking over to Sango who also had a questioning gaze. That's when Ayame popped in.

  


"Why what's the problem?" 

  


"Um nothing." Kagome said quickly. Ayame looked at her oddly for awhile but shrugged her shoulders anyways. There then was a knock on the door. Kagome went up to it. "Who's there?" 

  


"It's me Inuyasha. I have your clothes here." Kagome looked back at the girls. She opened it a little and peeked out only to see a bare and VERY muscular chest. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her. "Uh here." He said shoving the clothes in her hands. Kagome just stared as he walked away in nothing but red boxers. When she closed the door she turned on it and leaned there clutching her heart.

  


"Hey Kag what's up?" Sango asked walking over and grabbing her dried clothes. Kagome blushed.

  


"Nuttin much." Sango raised her brow.

  


"Okay?" Kagome then got dressed still thinking about Inu's chest and ass. ((lol...me too)) When the girls got outside they noticed the boys dressed and ready. Inuyasha had just finished pulling down a new yellow polo shirt when he noticed everyone staring at him. ((Inuyasha in yellow? Ew!))

  


"WHAT?!" He yelled. Everyone jumped a little.

  


"Man we seriously need to get you some new garb." Miroku said swinging an arm around the hanyou's shoulders.

  


"Again?" He asked sliding out of Miroku's grip. 

  


"At least this time you can keep the clothes and wear them for the rest of your life." Shippou said. Kagome and Sango nodded happily. All the guys shuddered as they saw there overly hyper girl-friends ((why I put it like that is so you know there saying their friends that are girls...yea)) Ayame soon got it and started to grin too.

  


"YES! We get to go shopping at HOT TOPIC!!" ((okay before any one says "I think they were acting to preppy" you know that when you go to shop ur always happy and excited...no matter what u r, alien or not..lmao)) The guys sighed but shrugged their shoulders thinking it wasn't such a bad idea.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


When they got to the mall, they noticed that it was practically empty, that's when they remembered they skipped school and it was only like 12:30. So they hurried into Hot Topic and went to the back where the cash register was. The girl there was reading a magazine. Her hair was cut real short and half of it was spiked up while the rest was down with blue highlights in it. Her nose and ears were pierced. She had on a black tank top with a black fish net shirt under it. For jewelry she had on two spiked bracelets and sliver rings on all her fingers. Her nails were painted black. She looked up from her book and smiled slightly. 

  


"Sup guys." 

  


"Hey Lisa. So got anything new?" Kagome asked jumping up on the counter and sitting herself down

  


"Nah but your Creed shirt came in. If you want it now?" Kagome nodded and then blushed. She had a thing for Creed even though they weren't punk or hard rock, she still loved their songs. Lisa came back from the back and brought with her a small gray tank top that said in black letters 'Human Clay' and in the back 'Creed' ((Yea I know that CD is mad old but lets pretend she has another shirt with the new CD's name)) 

  


"How much?" She said jumping down and went for her wallet which was in her back pocket.

  


"$15.95. Out of a twenty? Ok here's your change $4.05." Lisa said in a recorded voice. Kag smiled and put her wallet back in her pocket.

  


"Thanks. So how's Kimorii?" Lisa gave her a disgusted look.

  


"Oh that loser. I trashed him last weekend."

  


"Bet ya in two days your back with him."

  


"Your late got back with him this morning." Kagome laughed.

  


"I swear Lisa...you're the real loser."

  


"Ah thanks Kag..your so sweet." She tried saying in a preppy voice. Both girls laughed. Lisa was the first to stop and was staring directly in front of her. Kagome followed her gaze to where it stopped at Inuyasha, who was being dragged and modeled for different clothes. "What the hell?"

  


"Oops. That's the whole reason we came here. HEY INUYASHA!" He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Kagome laughed and motioned him to come over. He quickly and gladly ran to her side.

  


"Yeah?" He asked putting an arm around her waist.

  


"I'd like you to meet another one of my good friends, Lisa Hitomoto, and Lisa I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Inuyasha Yokoda ((I noticed in the first chapters that I spelled his last name Yokada then Yokoda..so lets pretended again that, that's how it was)) Lisa nodded her head, as did Inuyasha.

  


"Um Kag please tell me your not turning prep on me?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

  


"Hell no! Let's just say we're turning Inuyasha from prep to punk." Lisa sighed and looked him over. 

  


"He would look good in punk/rock/skater clothes." Kagome laughed and then glared playfully.

  


"Keep your eyes to yourself, he's mine!" Kagome then laughed. Lisa nodded and came down from the register to help look for some clothes. When they were done Inuyasha had three bags full of clothes. He or shall we say the girls bought him three black t-shirts. One saying 'Piss off' ((very Inuyasha like)) another had an evil skull with its head on fire, while the last one 'Look at me...and DIE!'. Then they bought two gray shirts, one saying 'Hurley' and the other one 'Quicksilver' ((okay for today they sell skater stuff at Hot Topic..lol I'm to lazy to write anymore stores...shame on me!)) As for pants they got him two black ones, one skater shorts, the other baggy cargos with a lot of pockets. Then two tan cargo skater shorts and two gray ones. For shoes they bought him one pair of black and grey rubber Bams and one pair of black Converse. ((the old ones)) They left the store waving good bye to Lisa and hurrying out the mall before the popo ((cops)) saw them. When they got back to Inuyasha they quickly made him change into his black shirt that said piss off and his tan cargo shorts, also his black and grey rubber Bams. 

  


"Whew, now you look like one of us." Shippou grinned.

  


"Yeah sorry babe, but that yellow shirt was just not rockin it" Kag said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So! What are we going to do about the Kikyo plan?" Everyone had blank faces and then slowly remembered what she was talking about.

  


"Oh yeah. I don't feel up to it anymore, maybe tomorrow." Sango said and Miroku nodded his head in agreement. That's when Shippou popped out.

  


"Let's go skate then."

  


"Yeah but what 'bout dog turd. I bet he couldn't skate if his life depended on it." Kouga chuckled. Inuyasha growled but didn't do anything knowing there was no point.

  


"That's why we teach him." Shippou said as if talking to a three year old.

  


"Fine lets go then." Said a gruff Kouga. He swung his arm around Ayame and they headed out of the room.

  


"I wonder what's up his ass." Sango gave Miroku a weird look.

  


"You do?"

  


"Sango you know what I mean." Sango laughed.

  


"Yeah I know I was just being stupid." She then turned to the others and nodded to the door. "Let's getta shakin." Inuyasha and Kagome left quickly as Shippou stopped at the door.

  


"Oh and Sango NEVER say that again." he said running out before he got smacked by her.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


When they got to Henry Skate Park they noticed it was packed with teens. Which was pretty funny because they knew most of them either skipped school or dropped out. Some of them were also college students, taking some time off to have fun. Inside of HSP there was a small skate shop and everyone decided to go in there first. Once they got in, the manager/clerk came over to them and shook hands with the guys and gave hugs to the girls.

  


"Hey guys, what's real good?"

  


"Just chillen and bringing a newbie." Miroku said looking over to Inuyasha. The manager also known as Kimorii took a glance at him and nodded. ((yep that's Lisa's man))

  


"Looks like a natural." Everyone cracked up except for Inuyasha who was glaring at every one of them.

  


"Nah man, you should have seen him before. Straight prep. Kag here was the one to bring him out of the vault." Miroku chuckled. They knew that the 'vault' meant in other words the money bag or daddies money. Kagome came up and Kimorii ruffled her hair. Kagome punched him in the arm and he winced slightly.

  


"Damn cuz your getting stronger by the minute." He said rubbing his arm. Kagome grinned. ((Oh yea, it must have slipped my mind but Kimorii is Kagome's older cousin from her mom's side))

  


"How's auntie Sakura doing?"

  


"Ah she's fine. I think we're supposed to be going over your house this weekend. Oh and I'm bringing Lisa with me." Kimorii said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

  


"I swear you guys are the weirdest couple on earth." Kimorii just shrugged his shoulders.

  


"So what do you school skippers want today." Kagome got a dark face.

  


"Well seeing how mister ex-prep over there broke my board in half, I guess I'll be needing to be borrowing one." Kimorii's eyes widen as he looked at Inuyasha, who look really guilty.

  


"No lie, whoa I can't believe your still alive." He said chuckling. "My cuz must really have something for ya then." Kagome nudged him in the ribs. But was blushing none the less. She then motioned for Inuyasha to follow her in the back and he did as did Miroku and Sango. Kouga stopped next to Kimorii and nodded.

  


"Hey man long time no see."

  


"Like wise. Whose the chick?" He asked looking at Ayame. Kouga smirked and brought her closer.

  


"My woman Ayame. Met her in Kyoto and we've hitting it for two years now." Ayame blushed.

  


"No kidding. Well good luck." Kouga nodded again and headed to the back. Shippou then came up and shook hands with Kimorii.

  


"Hey Ship." 

  


"Yo. Did my wheels come in yet?" 

  


"Oh yea. They did. Hold up, let me get them." He said before disappearing into the back of the register. He popped back up with a box. He opened it to show Shippou. "Just like you wanted them. See-through dark blue saying 'Demon boy' in gold letters." Shippou brightened.

  


"Thanks man. I already paid so-." Kimorii nodded.

  


"Oh yea. Yesterday I met this really cute chick. I think her name was Kirara or something like that and she's a newbie." Shippou gave him a weird look.

  


"Okay...your point?"

  


"Well I think she's here today. Maybe you could help her and even, you know, hook up." He said winking. Shippou nodded.

  


"Maybe. Seya later." He said waving and headed to the back. Kouga and Ayame were ready with boards in their hands, while Kagome and Inuyasha were putting on skates. Miroku and Sango just sat there watching. Shippou walked over to them and sat down. He pulled over his back pack and began unstrapping his skates from the front. ((there are back packs like that, that have skate holders)) He slid them on quickly and laced them up. He got up and saw the others waiting for him at the back door. He nodded to them and they skated out.

  


"Are we going to the ramp or freestyle floor?" Kagome asked helping Inuyasha balance. He was actually getting the hang of it and let go of Kagome who was chuckling. He wobbled a bit but started to skate smoothly.

  


"Um lets go to the ramp first." Sango suggested. So they got to the ramp and noticed some kids trying to practice on it. Miroku laughed as one kid slid on his knees. Shippou was watching as one girl made her way up the stairs and stood at the top. She started to take off her hoody and lost her balance. Instantly Shippou skated to her before she met the hard floor. He looked down at her. He blushed when he noticed she was looking at him with big dark red eyes. She smiled and blushed herself.

  


"Hi I'm Kirara."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: And that is where we will end this chapter! What's this my chapters are getting longer? Don't get too used to it, it all might change. Gawd I'm having trouble deciding where to end this story?? Any of you guys got suggestions?? If so tell me in your review! ^_^ OKAY Now I want a bunch of reviews as usual..lol. Thanx! 

  
  
  
  


THANKS TO....

  


Silver, Lone Wolf

  


Mandy

  


eX Driver Liz

  


Queen Of Hearts747

  


Lexy-Element

  


Yuki Miyazawa

  


PeachesDani

  


Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet

  


Lilemmy:: Oh and the Dragon Tails..it's a kids show on PBS. I have to watch it with my nephew sometimes, and the lil girl on there, her name is Emmy. ^_^

  


The Spider:: I dunno how long its going to be. Wondering myself too...lol

  


Loozer-09

  


Acid-Rayne:: Nope it didn't sound like a flame at all and I know I should have put this in the story, but the reason Kouga did that was because he doesn't like Inuyasha and thought he wasn't good enough for Kagome. I guess you could say he was doing a brotherly thing and as for Ayame knowing, she didn't and still doesn't. Maybe I'll fill her in later!

  


Jaded-Shrew

  
  


FOR REVIEWING!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ^___^ and if I missed any one SORRY and thanx for reviewing!!


	13. Meeting The Parents Part 1

DISCLAIMER: It's on my Christmas list. ^_^

  
  
  
  


AN: Okay I'm probably REALLY late but I just heard the english version for 'Every Heart' by. BoA and.. I LOVED it. It was so freaken cool. I also like the japanese version but the english is waaaaay better! Right now I'm listening to the Princess Mononoke Theme song. Another must hear!! *Starts to cry buckets*...Yay 149 reviews and counting. You guys as usual are the BEST and thanx for supporting me and other authors on the Agent Ookami Flame. I read the recent reviews for her/him and they made me laugh so hard, my mom thought I was going insane. I swear she was two seconds away from calling the men in white suites!! O_o

  


PS: Some words such as, Hollerin or chillen are meant to be spelled that way. Oh and one more thing I can't believe no one noticed but I never finished the project Kag and Inu had together. I guess I have to do that in either this or the next chapter. Okay that's all, you may go read now..lol.

  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  


PG-13

  
  


Chapter 13: Meet the parents Part 1

****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


"Uh.... I'm Shippou." He got out as they stood there for a few more minutes staring at each other. Kirara smiled and brought her hand out. Shippou looked down at it and blushed. They shook hands both noticing the spark going through them from the touch. "Hey um...I heard your new at this. Want some help?" Kirara nodded happily. That's when the group came in.

  


"Aw Shippou-wippou has a gurl-fwiend?" Miroku laughed. Shippou just smacked him up side the head.

  


"Shut up! I never said anything to you when you started going with Sango." He said a crimson red. Miroku looked up as if thinking.

  


***QUICK FLASHBACK***

  


" You two are going out?!" Shippou yelled from down the school halls. Miroku and Sango just blushed and nodded slowly. "AW! Mirowky and Sangy going out?? Aw smoochie smoochie!!" He said laughing hysterically.

  


***END QUICK FLASHBACK***

  


"Okay, okay. Big deal. I was young and immature when I did that." Sango raised her eye brow.

  


"Oh so your mature now?" Shippou glared daggers at her and then turned back to Kirara, who was giggling to herself. 

  


"C'mon kirara. I'll teach you some where else." He said grabbing her hand and leading them away from the ramp and over to the freestyle floor. The group just busted out laughing. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


As the two walked through the freestyle floor. Shippou noticed all the guys checking Kirara out and hollerin at her. He glared at each and everyone of them and they just backed away knowing he was a full demon. ((A geez..what gave it away??)). They stopped at some mini slopes and Shippou turned to her. At first he was speechless, just by looking at her made him melt into goo. 

  


"Hey Shippou, you there?" The boy shook his head, noticing that he had dozed off. Kirara laughed. "So what school you go to?"

  


"Senjeko High."

  


"No way! I go there too. How come I've never seen you?" Shippou eyes widened and he shrugged his shoulders. He knew he's never seen her before either. How weird. That could only mean they had really different schedules and not even the same lunch.

  


"That's weird. Are you some kind of honor student?" He said jokingly but when she nodded his jaw dropped. He recovered quickly. "I guess that's the reason. But still I can't believe I never heard of you. I know all the skaters and punks in our school."

  


"Well I'm kinda of a punk-prep. Yea I know that's not possible but hey, that's what I am. I love wearing preppy and punk clothes. Some days I'll wear a cute mini skirt with a nice top and makeup and some days I'll just wear some baggy jeans with a pullover and no makeup, or at least no lip gloss and blush." She said happily. 

  


"Wow your amazing!" He blushed after he figured what he had just said. She also blushed and started to find the ground VERY interesting. Shippou coughed wanting to end the uncomfortable silence. "So um yea...lets get to work on your skills." Kirara instantly beamed and then went on learning first the basics.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Inuyasha your doing it all wrong. Gawd I don't know how hard this can be for you." 

  


"Sorry I was born with the talent Kag. I just don't get it." Kagome rolled her eyes and showed him the routine again. 

  


"Okay see how you can skate forward just do the same but backwards. Like this." Inuyasha sighed.

  


"It looks easy when you do it." Kagome threw up her hands.

  


"Forget it. Lets move on to skateboarding then!" She took his hand and made skate with her back to the shop. She opened the back door and they went in. She got her skates off and put back on her shoes. He did the same and when he was done they grabbed two good boards that hung from a shelf and walked back out. Kagome dropped her board down and jumped on it. She looked at Inuyasha. "Okay at least can you do that?" He shrugged and dropped his board. He jumped on it and before he knew it, he was lying on his back facing the sky. Kagome burst out laughing and bent down to him. Tears spilled over her face. She wiped them away still laughing. "Oh that was great. Thanx for the two minute laugh." Inuyasha growled lightly and got up. He put the board in front of him again and jumped on it this time not falling of. Kagome clapped her hands. "I'm impressed. Now lets see if you can move."

  


"I think that's more easier." Kagome smirked and started to skate off. She turned to him and waved him over. He nodded and tried to do the same she did but again the minute he skated off with one foot the board slid from under him causing him to stumble a little. Kagome came back to him laughing again. She stopped shortly when she saw his glare.

  


"Okay when you skate, put a little more pressure on the foot on the board. Then you won't have it leaving you." Inuyasha nodded and tried it again. This time he went slowly and started to move. After a while he was skating a bit faster and Kagome was right beside him.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"C'mon Sango hurry up." Miroku whispered from his crouching position behind some bushes. Sango crouched next to him and sighed.

  


"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." She hissed at him. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

  


"You could always leave, but then we wouldn't be able to go to the movies and do what we usual do." He said seductively. Sango blushed and wacked him in the head. Miroku rubbed his head and then his face, taking off some twigs.

  


"You didn't have to do that you know. Anyways I know your dying to see what's up with Shippou and that girl Kirara, so stop complaining."

  


"I'm not complaining." She sticking out her tongue at him. He chuckled and looked back at the small couple. 

  


"I wonder why I never seen her in school before?"

  


"That's because she has only honor classes and I think first lunch." 

  


"So you do know her."

  


"We have English together." Miroku eyes widen.

  


"You have honors in English?!" Sango shrugged.

  


"Yeah so what's the big deal. I just happen to be VERY good in English and have been in honors since I was a freshman." Now Miroku's eyes bulged.

  


"Since you were a freshman. How come I didn't know this?"

  


"How should I know. I don't see what the big deal is though. You act like I'm not smart enough to be in a honors class." She huffed looking away. Miroku panicked.

  


"No that's not what I meant. I didn't think...I mean with all the times we skipped..." Sango looked at him and that relieved him a bit.

  


"Miroku...shutup." He nodded quickly. She looked through the bushes and beamed. "Hey look, they're practicing." Sango said pointing at them and grinning like a mad cat. "I think they look cute together. Kirara is such a sweet girl and I haven't seen her interested in guy before. So I guess they were meant to be." She squealed. Miroku gave her a weird look before turning to couple. He then turned back to her and smiled. She sensed his gaze and looked at him. "Wha-" her voice was muffled out by the mouth on hers. She smiled and kissed him back. They parted shortly after for air and looked lovingly at one another. 

  


"Love ya."

  


"Love you too." ((now does it really matter who said what?...I didn't think so)) Soon they got bored of watching Shippou teach her how to do some tricks and they decided to go over to Inuyasha and Kagome. When they got there. They saw as Inuyasha was skating pretty fast and they noticed his good balance.

  


"He learned quickly." Miroku said. Sango nodded and walked up to Kagome who clapping Inuyasha on. She turned to them and waved.

  


"Hey you two. Inuyasha's getting better. Just a minute ago he turned all by himself." She said in a sort of motherly tone. Inuyasha skated to them and stopped, stepped on the end of his board and making it stand up so he could grab it. He smirked at them.

  


"Hey." He only said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

  


"Now, now. Don't think your going pro just yet. You still got a lot to learn." He was about to respond when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and read who the caller was. He flipped it open.

  


"Hello mother." The other took glances at each other and watched him chat away with his mom. "Oh your coming back tonight. Yeah." His face suddenly turned dark. "I don't think you want to invite that bitch." His ears flattened against his head. "Sorry mom. Yes I know that wench is still family. Alright. Love you too. Bye." He flipped the phone back and put it back in his pocket.

  


"So..." Miroku said. Inuyasha figured they were going to be nosey.

  


"My mom is coming back from a neighboring city and is having a little family get together for dinner. Unfortunately Kikyo *shudder* has to go. She wants me back right now so I can help her with preparations." He looked at Kagome apologetically ((wow big word..lmao)) She nodded in understanding, but then remembered something.

  


"We still have to finish our project! I still need your family history." Inuyasha ears perked up at that and he smirked. 

  


"This is great. It'll give me a reason to have you be there for dinner." Kagome shook her head.

  


"Oh no, Inuyasha. I'm not going to interrupt your family dinner. It just wouldn't be right."

  


"Psh...Of course its right. You're my girlfriend and I can introduce you to my mother. We can also spend more alone time together." Kagome blushed and she saw as Miroku and Sango snickered. She glared at them.

  


"Shutup you two. I know what you really do when you go to the movies!" They shutup real quick and Kagome smirked, relieved the spot light was off her. Inuyasha raised an eye brow at them.

  


"What do you guys do at the movies?"

  


"NOTHING!" They both yelled, blushing madly. Kagome got a mischievous grin.

  


"I'll tell you later." She said looping her arm with his and walking off, waving goodbye to the crimson couple. The shocked teens soon recovered and grumbled something before heading over to go find Kouga and Ayame.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


((Magically Inuyasha's car appears in the parking lot))

  


Inuyasha got out his keys and pressed the un-lock button. He quickly jumped over the car and onto the passenger side. Kagome laughed as he opened the door and bowed. She sat down putting on her seat belt as Inu went to the drivers seat. He closed his door and started the car. The car pulled out of the parking and out of the park. Kagome looked down at her clothes and then back up to Inuyasha.

  


"You think I should change?" He gave her a glance.

  


"Why. That's who you are. If they don't like it, always know that I do." He said grinning. Kag smiled at that and nodded her head. They sat in a comfortable silence until Inuyasha broke it. "So what was the big secret about Miroku and Sango?"

  


"Well its not really a secret, but sometimes when they say they're going to the movies, they really go to this, its really funny. I find out one day when passing by it on my skateboard. I laughed my head off for weeks. I think that's why they don't tell anyone." Inuyasha sat there patiently until she got into the whole how she knew thing.

  


"Kag can you tell me what it is already." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in a pouting way.

  


"Fine. Geez. They go country dancing." Once the words left her mouth, the car stopped in an instant. The cars behind them almost crashing into them. They had to swerve out of the Benz's way. Now all you could hear was this...

  


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." And that went on for about 30 minutes, 32 cars passing them, 45 people swearing at them, and 105 people watching from a distance. FINALLY when he calmed, his face was a bright red and tears were still running down his face. Kagome looked around at the crowd. She hehe-ed and slowly went to Inuyasha side, took him out, helped him to the passenger side and strapped him up. She went back to the drivers seat and sat down. She started the car and drove out of there as quick as possible. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha was still chuckling. "Wow, that was great. I never thought they would do that."

  


"Yeah it was funny...at the time." She mumbled the last part. Inuyasha got a serious face after his little fits were done and he looked at Kagome. 

  


"Who said you could drive my car?" Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye.

  


"I said so. And?" She said raising an eye brow. He smirked.

  


"You want to be smart. Don't worry. When we get to my house, you'll face the consequences." Kagome rolled her eyes.

  


"I'm shaking in my boots." ((lol....I always say that))

  


"You will be." He said now with an evil smirk. Kagome gave him a weird look and swerved out of the way as an old lady jumped in front of the car. "KAGOME!"

  


"What! It was that damn old lady's fault." Kagome yelled. Two minutes later she turned onto his street. Her eyes bulged as she saw a whole mess of expensive cars in his driveway and parked out on the street. There was from Ferrari's to Escalade's and even old Porsche's that she knew could not be found on the market. ((or what ever big car thingies...yea)) She gulped as she saw some of the family members getting out with the help of a butler. They were all practically wearing dresses to go to a ball?!?!

  


"Kagome calm down. I'm going to be wearing the same clothes if it makes you feel any better." He said rubbing her tensed shoulder. That did calm her a bit but she was still worried. Never in her life did she ever fell self-conscious, but I today she defiantly did. Inuyasha told her to just park in front of the house, that he would have a butler park it. She did as told and was about to open her door when a man in black ((MIB's??)) opened it for her. He stuck out his hand and Kagome grabbed it hesitantly. She said her thanks and moved to the side so he could get in. She saw Inuyasha waiting for her and went to him. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Kagome breathed heavily in and out, until they got to the door, when she held her breath. The door opened and Kagome let out her huge breath. ((lol)) Inside it was beautiful. There was a magical looking chandler above the room, where over a dozen people stood talking to one another. Some were dressed in formal wear, while others in casual ((preppy)) clothes. The room was decorated with lavender and maroon flowers. Most were in vases and others hanging from the wall. Inuyasha tugged on her hand as he noticed that she was getting lost in the majesty of the room.

  


"Wow. Your house didn't look like this before." She whispered to him. He smirked.

  


"That's because my mom wasn't here. C'mon I want you to meet her." She nodded and they entered another huge room, that was the dining room, because of the very long table and all the plates, glasses, and utensils. This room also had maroon and lavender flowers all over. The wall color was a light blue with a sword of light purple mixed in.

  


"Inuyasha you finally made it." Said a voice from down the hall. Kagome looked up instantly and almost gasped. There walking towards them was a beautiful woman no more then 30..or so she thought. When she got to them, she gave a quick kiss to Inuyasha and one to the surprised Kagome. "My, my, you are a beautiful child." Kagome blushed and said her thank you. The woman smiled warmly and looked up at her son.

  


"Uh..Kagome I'd like you to meet my mother, Akira Yokoda." Now Kagome gasped and very loudly too. Akira laughed.

  


"Y-your....I-Inuyasha's...mother?!?" Akira only nodded her head ^_^ " Not to be rude but you look no older then 30!"

  


"Oh child, that's note rude at all. That's well over a complement." Kagome smiled. "Now I have heard so much about from Inuyasha. All he does is talk about you, Kagome this, Kagome that. You know." She said with a wink. Kagome laughed lightly. 

  


"Mom..." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

  


"Don't you try to deny it." He blushed and nodded. Kagome then blushed too. " I see you're a very strong miko."

  


"As well as you."

  


"Not even my niece could figure it out." Kagome looked confused.

  


"Who's your niece?"

  


"I am." Kagome turned around to see no other then....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Well if you don't know by now who the 'niece' is...I guess your gonna have to wait till next chapter. ^_^ Okay short quick note for all you MediaMiner.org readers. If your wondering who the reviewers are....they're all from Fanfiction.net. Seeing how at MM the ppl don't really review your story, where else would it be from....okay I could name a few places..but we won't get into that. So far on MM.org I got 200 and something 'visits'...that's pretty cool. So I guess I could say THANK YOU to all you MM.org readers! Okay now on with the wonderful FF.net reviewers. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW some more..lol.

  
  
  
  
  


THANK YOU TO...

  


Loozer-09

  


Kitten-Eared-Kit

  


Anonymous 

  


Anime-is-da-bomb

  


DarkFairy7

  


Ringhearty- Hey that's a good ending...maybe I'll do just that.

  


HanaBiko-san-Thanx so much! I didn't I think I had much talent. ^_^

  


Killersmurf- Hehe

  


SakuraYashasGuy-lol everyone seems to flame him/her now..hehe

  


RekkaShinen-Yes Marmalade Boy was a good manga. I finally got the last/8th book!

  


Risa13

  


'Just Me'- Oh I know BMX is biking, why did I say it was skating in a earlier chapter? Hmm let me go check...Oh and it really is called Wacdonalds in Japan...I saw it in the Inuyasha manga!

  


Seikkyokuka

  


RedBloodMoonShiningWater- Looks like I got the clothes correct..thanx!

  


eX Driver Liz- Lmao...I think we all think jumping down a well and going to the past is pretty awesome. And I wonder what was going through that Agent Ookami's mind.

  


Jaded-Shrew- Oh so it's a guy hmm. Geez he has problems then. Newho yup I just had to put Shippou with someone. I mean C'mon he's a senior! He needs someone..lol. And there might a bit of trouble for Kouga when ayame finds out what he did....hehe

  
  


FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! NOW GO REVIEW AGAIN...LOL

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Meet The Parents Part 2

DISCLAIMER: RING!!! RING!!! 

*someone picks up the phone.*

~Moshi moshi, Rumiko Takahashi speaking~

~Uh-hehe hi. I'm a fan of your work, and I was wondering if I could own Inuyasha for one day?~ 

*short pause*

~Of course you can!~

~REALLY?!?~ 

*DarkMoon does a short victory dance* 

~Arigato, Takahashi-sama!~

~Oh no please call me Rumiko. Well I have to go now ja matta!~ 

~Ja matta!!~ 

*clicks the phone off* 

"Yippee I own Inuyasha for a whole day!!"

*E-mails her family and friends and random ppl from ff.net* 

*Then drives from her lil home in FL to Japan.* (My car magically turned into a boat ^_~) 

*Finds the studio which Inuyasha was made. Summons some writers and artist (including herself) and sets off to make a FOURTH movie of Inuyasha!!!* 

"HAHAHAHA!! I own him and all of them!!" 

*Feels something shaking her, looks around but doesn't see anyone*

"Wha-?" 

*her eyes slowly open, she see's she is in Virgin Records and is sitting in those huge comfy bean bag chairs* 

"WHAT?!" 

*She jumps up in the air, startling the woman who had woken her up* 

*Starts to pout in a three yr old manner* 

"Not fair, it was only a dream!!!" 

*Cries her heart out and then buys the Inuyasha manga she was reading*

*~*The End*~*

  


(Japanese translations)

Moshi moshi::Hello (on the phone)

Arigato::Thank you

Ja matta::Casual "Goodbye"

  
  
  


AN: Like the skit? I was bored..lol. If you've ever been to Virgin Records in Downtown Disney, the second floor where the book section is, YOU KNOW how comfy those bean bag chairs are. They're freaken huge! I love that place, but the one in New York is better..hehe. FF.net, 171 reviews! MM.org, 808 visits. HOLY O-O-OREO'S!!!..lol. THANK YOU everyone. I see everyone liked the last chapter, well I hope you enjoy this one as well. ^_^

  
  
  


I'd Trade It All

  
  


PG-13

  
  


Chapter 14: Meet The Parents Part 2

******************************************************************************

Small recap of the last chapter...

  


"Who is your niece?"

  


"I am." Kagome turned around to see no other then...

  
  


"JAKEN?!?!?!?" (HAHAHAHA! Jus kidden!)

  


************

  
  


"Kikyo!" (Yep you all were right, I mean it could have been Rin but she's not a miko so...yea back to the story) Kagome gasped but then put her cold mask on. Inuyasha was in no happier mood. Kikyo rolled her eyes and went up to her aunt, who by the way was trying to hide her own scowl.

  


"Hello auntie Aki!" She said in a childish voice and hugged the woman. Akira hugged her lightly. Even though she didn't approve of her niece's actions toward Inuyasha and Kagome, she still loved her. ((eh-hehe)) Kikyo turned to the couple, stuck her nose in the air while throwing her hair back and walked right past them. 

  


"I'm sorry about that Kagome. I'm sure she won't be any trouble to you tonight." Akira reassured her. Kagome nodded a thank you. "Well I'm almost done in the kitchen, so dinner will be set in about half hour. Inuyasha be a love and tell our guest." Inuyasha sighed and shuffled out the room. Kagome smiled once more to Akira before walking out the door herself. When she made it through the doors it look like there weren't THAT many people. 'Maybe it was because they were scattered, so it looked like a lot before.' Kagome concluded and saw as everyone listened intently to Inuyasha.

  


"Mother says dinner will be set in." He paused and looked at his watch. "15 minutes." The mostly demons and some mikos with one normal human nodded and went back to there conversation. Inuyasha jumped of the stairs, where he had staged himself and walked over to Kagome. "Hey." He said in a bored tone.

  


"Don't look to excited."

  


"I'm sorry I'm not jumping for joy." Kagome shook her head and encircled her arms around his chest. He did the same but around her waist. They stood like that until a butler came and announced that dinner was served. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kirara laughed as Shippou told one of his many skip school days. Shippou smiled brightly, happy he could make her laugh so much.

  


"Oh Shippou your really funny. I'm glad I could meet you." She said sweetly.

  


"Me too." They stood there staring at each other not noticing as they inched there way closer. They were just two inches away when....

  


"Hey you two-whoa, are we interrupting something?" Sango said trying to hold in her laugh. The two separated quicker then a three year old with its family in the wilderness. ((You guys do get that right?))

  


"N-no you didn't." Shippou said quickly. Kirara looked a little rejected but shook it off and nodded. Shippou saw this and tried to change what he said. "I-I mean...you did....but yea." He said giving up. He looked down knowing his face was a million shades of red.

  


"Well then sorry about that. We just came to tell you that Kagome and Inuyasha left a while ago and we're leaving too. Your welcomed to join us..." Miroku suggested through a stifle. Shippou shook his head.

  


"No that's fine. I'll stay with Kirara, maybe walk her home?" She nodded at that and Shippou grinned.

  


"Okay then. See you later. Bye Kirara." Sango waved.

  


"Now, now don't do anything I wouldn't do." Miroku said with a wink, skipping off toward Sango.

  


"Should we be on our way?" Shippou asked.

  


"Yeah." Kirara laughed as Shippou offered his arm and she happily took it.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome gasped for the thousandth time at all the very delicious food that was placed in front of her. There was little bit of everything, from mashed potatoes, cooked veggie's, sushi, chopped fried chicken and steak, and what looked to be gravy spread around it in a design. There was also a bun with butter on the side. A maid came up to her and smiled.

  


"What would you like drink dear?" She said handing her a small menu that had names Kagome never heard of. Inuyasha saw this and chuckled, taking the menu from her and handing it back to the maid.

  


"She'll just have a coke." The maid nodded and went to the next person.

  


"I could have said that myself, you know." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

  


"Then why didn't you?" He said with a smug look. Kagome eyed him before responding.

  


"B-because I felt like looking at the different drinks they had." Inuyasha's brow raised.

  


"And did you even know what those drinks were?" Kagome's face turned light pink and she looked down.

  


"Well no."

  


"I figured that. Just to tell you, they were all wine's." Kagome looked up at him and oh-ed. He smiled and patted her back. "I know how you feel." There was a small clank on a glass and everyone's attention directed to the head of the table, where Akira stood.

  


"I would just like to thank everyone for coming and I have two short announcements to make." Inuyasha groaned as knew what was coming. "One would be to my step-son Sesshomaru and his newly mate Rin." Everyone applauded while the couple blushed and nodded. "And second to my son Inuyasha and his potential mate Kagome, who by far is the second strongest miko I have come across." Everyone applauded also to the know pale as ever Kagome and the shrinking/cursing Inuyasha. 

  


'Potential mate?' Kagome only had floating around in her mind. She looked to Inuyasha, who was muttering something under his breath but then locked gazes with her. They blushed and looked away. Akira smiled and finished her speech.

  


"Also sadly to say that Mr. Yokoda cannot be with us today, seeing how he is away in the states." With that she sat down and gestured for everyone to eat.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The walk to Kirara's house was short but nice. The two stood at her doorway, not knowing what to say to the other. Shippou looked every which way, trying to avoid her face. Kirara was doing the same, until they took a chance and glanced at each other. Shippou felt his heart beat faster and faster and could here the same from her. In a great way that made him happy.

  


"So..." She said breaking the silence.

  


"Yeah so..." Was his intelligent response.

  


"I guess I better go in." She said turning to the door.

  


"Kirara wait!" Shippou said grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. She blushed at his action.

  


"Yes?"

  


"Uh-um....do you want...to you know...um do something, sometime?"

  


"Like in a date?" She asked with hope. He nodded dumbly.

  


"Yeah, maybe...you could uh be my-"

  


"Girlfriend?!" She chirped a little too excitedly. Shippou smile widened. 

  


"Yeah!" 

  


"Of course. I'd love to." 

  


"Ok so...I'll see you in school or maybe in the park?" Kirara nodded and before they knew it, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Kirara giggled.

  


"That was my first kiss." 

  


"So as mine." They blushed. 

  


"Well good night Shippou and thanks for everything."

  


"No prob." He said slowly retreating from her house deck. He almost tripped down the stairs as he waited for her to close the door. When she did he jumped into the air and yelled.....

  


"YES!" Very loudly that dogs barked and bats swarmed around him. He did a small victory dance as he made his way home. Shouting yeses all over, not caring for the barking dogs or the shouting people telling him to the hell up. He was one happy demon and he didn't care about anything else.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome ate slowly, savoring the great tasting food. For simple foods they sure were cooked to perfection. She heard as Inuyasha kept grumbling something about mothers and always putting their children in embarrassing situations. She sighed but didn't bother talking to him, she was to busy with her food. ((lol))

  


"So Inuyasha, I heard you had some trouble with your demon side." Started one of his many aunts. This caught Kagome's attention and she looked up to see a female inu youkai with purple eyes and hair that was up in a bun. She could sense the anger slowly rising in Inuyasha and she worried.

  


"Yes, so?" he asked gruffly trying to hide the anger. Kagome looked at the youkai knowing that she could tell Inuyasha was angry but didn't care much because he couldn't do anything.

  


"Oh and did you know that he almost hurt his 'potential mate' when he turned full youkai?" Said an annoying voice from to seats down. The youkai raised her brows.

  


"Really?" She said in a disbelieving tone. 

  


"And he would have killed her if it weren't for Sesshomaru saving him....as ususal." Said the person with a smirk. Inuyasha got up instantly, startling the other people.

  


"Shut your damn mouth Kikyo!" He yelled, his anger flaring out now. He looked at his mother before leaving the table and storming out of the room, leaving the doors to bang loudly behind him. Kagome hesitated for a while before Akira voiced in.

  


"You may go child." Kagome nodded her thank you and excused herself, quickly heading in the direction he went to. Kikyo's mother glared at her daughter.

  


"That was very un-called for Kikyo." Kikyo's smirk never left her face as she saw the couple leave.

  


"I was only saying the truth."

  


"Actually, you didn't even say half of it." Said Akira at the head. All eye turned to her then back to Kikyo, who had a some what pale face. "C'mon Kikyo tell them the rest. Tell them why Inuyasha turned full demon. Tell them who made him become that."

  


"I-I don't know what your talking about." She said uneasily. 

  


"Kikyo you better tell me what's going on or I swear I'll take everything away from you." Kikyo stared wide-eyed at her mother. 

  


"Tell them Kikyo." Akira demanded. 

  


"Fine I did it!" Everyone in the room gasped. "I did it because I was jealous. I did it because I thought Inuyasha could do so much better, then that, that grungie." She spit the last bit out. Kikyo's mother stood, outraged at what she heard. 

  


"I'm sorry sister." She said looking at Akira. "I didn't mean to ruin your dinner." Akira shook her head.

  


"It's not your fault, but thank you for coming." Her sister nodded and then looked at her daughter.

  


"C'mon Kikyo, we're going home where you will be grounded from everything you have." Kikyo gasped and huffed as she got up from her chair and stomped her way out of the house. Akira sighed and sat down.

  


"I'm sorry about that please resume to what you were doing." The family nodded and did just that.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome walked through the halls trying to remember her way to Inuyasha's room. She was sure he went there. She could feel his angry aura just two doors down, so she ran the rest of the way to his room and opened it. The room was dark except for the moon light that gleamed through the huge window that was on the left of his bed. She saw him laying there on his back, looking over to the glowing moon. She closed the door behind her and made her way to his bed. He didn't even look at her when she crawled onto his bed and situated herself next to his head. 

  


"Inuyasha?" No response. She waited there for what seemed like hours when he finally talked.

  


"Kagome?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"May I borrow your lap?" Kagome blushed at the question.

  


"Uh-yeah." She said moving over so that her back rested on the bed frame ((the back board thingie...I dunno what its called..eh-hehe -_-;)) She then pulled his head into her lap, with his help of course. She sighed as she stroked her fingers through his silky mane. He also sighed at the cool feel her fingers had. They stayed like that for some time before Inuyasha looked up at her, twisting his head a bit. Kagome looked down at him, their eyes emitting so much love. As if knowing what he wanted, Kagome slowly bent her down and captured his soft lips. After abut 3 seconds Inuyasha deepened it by nibbling on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let their tongues play for a while until they pulled away for breath. Kagome smiled down at him and Inuyasha smirked.

  


"Want to do that again?" He asked. Kagome laughed and nodded as they went for each other in a passionate kiss. What they didn't notice was the smiling woman who closed the door quietly after seeing them. 

  


'Those two were meant for each other.' 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Aww! Wasn't that sweet! First some Ship/Kirara fluff then some Inu/Kag....isn't it great..lol. I'm thinking of finally ending the Kagome and Kikyo drama in the next chapter or so. So be expecting a big fight...YAY! I think I know now how I'm going to end this. First I'm going to have them celebrate Christmas and New Years, then have the prom and last the graduation. I'm also going to be using an idea that ringhearty gave me. THANK YOU! Hehe. Now that I'm done here you can go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Everyone who reviews gets a huge bear hug from me and my FOURTH Inuyasha movie....hehe hehe.

  
  
  
  
  


THANK YOU TO...

  


Shadow

  


Jaded-Shrew-Hey look your wish came true about Kikyo getting kicked out...or well sword of...lol.

  


Killersmurf-I had to use something that no body would have guessed. I'm pretty sure everyone was probably thinking that instead of watching the movie they just make out so hey I was lets not do that. So country dancing was my great choice..lol.

  


Sternocledomastoid-Damn no need for the names now!

  


KaGoMe39

  


Katy

  


TheFrozenCow

  


eXDriverLiz

  


Risa13-Hehe go figure...lol. Oooo and thanks for the info on 'Wac'Donalds...I would never had known. And hey I love long reviews!! Thanks again ^_^

  


Ali B-Well I'm glad you started to read my story again. I think at the point you stop was when I was moving and I didn't update in a long time so yea..lol.

  


SakuraYashasGuy

  


Anime-is-da-bomb 

  


Loozer-09-Yea I know what you mean

  


ANONNYMOUS-Oh geez so many hating me now just over a little cliffie...soooorry

  


Inu chick2020

  


PeachesDani

  


Ringhearty-Hey don't worry we all have a crazy side and I love say 'I'm shaking in my boots' I say it all the time someone threatens me...lol.

  


Shinibe

  


Lilemmy

  


RedBloodMoonShiningWater-Thank You

  


KagomeRoseWish-Yeah you added me to your favs! Thanks!

  


HanaBiko-san-lol that was funny....I've noticed not many ppl like Relena...oh well.

  
  


FOR REVIEWING! You guys are the best. NOW GO REVIEW AGAIN..lol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Phone Calls

DISCLAIMER: Man...hehe...I can't think of anything else to say of how I DON'T OWN Inuyasha.

  
  
  


AN: Holy sugars! 220 reviews from ff..net *Hugs everyone* 1549 visits from mm.org *Screams and then hugs mm.org readers, but goes back and gives another hug to ff.net readers* Don't worry I still love you guys!!! Okay wow every review I read had at least one or two ideas that I was thinking of using in this story...weird...lol.

  


Mild Important AN So sorry this chapter was late. Its just my phone got caught off and obviously I can't go online without a phone. -_- And seeing how it was the Christmas week and also school semester exams that my phone got cut off. I've been busy and a little short on cash. So for you I have made two chapters, though second one will be updated tomorrow or the next day, I'm kinda having Writers block for the ending of it!!

  
  


I'd Trade It All

  


PG-13

  


Chapter 15: Phone Calls (Yea, yea dinky title but I couldn't think of anything else..lol)

******************************************************************************

  
  
  


"So what's the history on your family?" Kagome asked sitting across from Inuyasha on the bed. They had decided to finally finish the project. Kagome scribbled her name on the notebook in front of her and waited for Inuyasha to begin. He nodded his head when she was ready and started to talk.

  


"Well from what I've heard It all started with my great great great great grandfather Inuroku." Kagome shook her head as she wrote that down. "He was said to be the most powerful Inu-Youkai of all time, which then was around 606 AD. He was the lord of almost all of Japan and served for that until his death in 1205 by his son, Inukodo. His son was very proud of his conquer and became the next lord, but soon enough demons started to rebel and planned to kill the demon lord. In 1256 they succeeded in killing him and his mate, what they didn't accomplish was the death of their new born son, Sunenji." He waited as Kagome wrote this down and began again. "I don't think they even knew he was born. Well soon enough the pup-" Kagome started laugh and Inuyasha stared at her. "What's so funny?"

  


"It's just that I remembered that wolf and inu youkai refer to their babies as pups and whelps, even though they're same thing. I think its cute." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared at her blankly.

  


"If your done?" Kagome nodded and he sighed. "So anyways, the 'pup' grew up, oh and before you ask, youkai-pups are quicker in growing then humans, but we age slower then you. The only way a human can age as slow as a youkai is by becoming mates with one." Inuyasha blushed at the thought and looked away. Kagome was a bit clueless and was wandering why he blushed, but then remembered, from her teachings, that when a inu-youkai mates, they mate for life and one with they truly love. Kagome also remembered what his mother had said at dinner. How she could be Inuyasha's potential mate. 

  


'Does that mean Inuyasha is in love with me? Does he want to be with me for the rest of his life?' she asked herself but shook her head. 'Why would he want me?'

  


"Uh Kagome you still there?" Kagome looked up from her dazed state.

  


"Oh sorry Inuyasha. I guess I was bit to long in la la land." Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

  


"Yea okay, lets get back to the story..."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kikyo looked her around her room. She huffed at how it looked bare. Her mother had taken everything, from her computer, some designer outfits, makeup, two-ways, cell-phones-...

  


'Wait a minute cell phone! That's right she doesn't know about my emergency cell. This is great, now I can call Naraku.' She thought as she went on a search for her phone. She finally found it behind her bed-side drawer and smirked. She flipped it open and dialed 3 on her speed dial. 

  


Naraku: Hello

  


Kikyo: Naraku?

  


Naraku: Who else would it be?

  


Kikyo (sighs): I need your help

  


Naraku: Go on

  


Kikyo: Well the plan with Kouga was a failure, obviously and now my whole family is against me because of that little wench, so I need you to think of a great way to make that brat suffer

  


Naraku: What's in it for me?

  


Kikyo: I can't believe you asked that!!

  


Naraku: Well?

  


Kikyo (deep sigh): Me of course!

  


Naraku (pause): Fine but I also want 50 bucks

  


Kikyo: UGH! Your such a loser!!!

  


Naraku: Whatever babe. Hey its late, I'm tired. So talk to you tomorrow

  


Kikyo: yea, yea (Click)

  


Kikyo threw the phone to the side and laid back in her bed. After a while of looking at the ceiling she snuggled into her covers and smiled in an evil way.

  


"I swear that you kagome Higurashi, will suffer." And with that she fell asleep.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed and rubbed her nose.

  


"Bless you."

  


"Thanks. I think someone was talking about me."

  


"Oh." Was Inuyasha's only response. Kagome looked down at there finished project. She yawned without noticing it and Inuyasha chuckled. She looked at him.

  


"What?"

  


"Your cute when you yawn." Kagome blushed. "Hey its late. I'll take you home." Kagome nodded happily and started to pack her stuff. When the couple got downstairs they noticed that a few family members where still there. Inuyasha tried to hurry himself and Kagome along but was a little to slow and his mother caught him.

  


"Oh Inuyasha say goodbye to your aunt and uncles." Inuyasha sighed and bowed his head.

  


"Yes mother." He held Kagome's hand firmly as they made their way to the smaller living room. Three of the people in the room were demons while the other one was a miko. Kagome was a bit surprised to find yet another miko in Inuyasha's family. Akira noticed her and chuckled to herself.

  


"Don't look so surprised. It's quite normal now and days for a demon and miko to be together. Well back in my day-" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming next. "It was kind of forbidden and if a miko were to even find a demon fancy they would be shunned by their family. They thought of them defiled and such. As you can see I didn't care in ounce and married the demon of my dreams." She laughed after that. Kagome laughed too but more quietly then Akira.

  


"Sorry to interrupt your laughter but I really need to get Kagome home. It is about to be 9:30 and I don't want her mother grounding her from seeing me or anything." Kagome punched him playfully in the arm.

  


"I didn't know you cared so much Inuyasha."

  


"Oh I don't its just-" He stopped when Kagome gave him a hard glare. "I was kidding, just kidding." He said putting his hands up in defeat. ((Hm, not defeat more like protection, you know...))

  


"Okay, okay I understand. Goodnight then Kagome. I'm glad you could come and sorry for the disturbance at dinner." 

  


"Please, it wasn't your fault. But thank you. It was really nice meeting you. Hope to see you soon." Kagome said waving her hand as she was dragged out by her boyfriend.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


RING RING!!..RING RING!!!....RIN-

  


Voice: Moshi moshi

  


Shippou: Hey Sango!

  


Sango: Shippou? It's 10:00 at night. What is it?

  


Shippou: I'm just a little excited and maybe high...hehehehe

  


Sango eh???

  


Shippou: Well you see. After you left and I brought Kirara home...

  


Sango: Yea...

  


Shippou: Well...

  


Sango(pause): Yea...well...

  


Shippou: WE GO OUT!!!

  


Sango: WHAT!

  


Shippou(has a huge grin): Yup! 

  


Sango: That's great Ship, but that's all you called me for?

  


Shippou(nods head vigorously): Um....yea.

  


Sango: Goodnight Shippou. You can tell me tomorrow at school k.

  


Shippou: But Saaaaangooooo....

  


Sango: What is it?

  


Shippou: I need to celebrate with someone and you're the only one I know.

  


Sango: That's not true, You know Miroku-

  


Shippou: He's not picking up

  


Sango: Kagome-

  


Shippou: She's not home yet

  


Sango: Kouga-

  


Shippou: I dunno his number.

  


Sango: Wait a minute did you say that Kagome's not home yet?

  


Shippou: Yea I called her about 5 minutes ago and her mom said she wasn't home.

  


Sango: Hmm...she can't still be at Inuyasha's?

  


Shippou: Inuyasha? Why would she be there?

  


Sango: They had to finish their project and she was invited to dinner.

  


Shippou: Oh...Well it is late so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Sango.

  


Sango: K. Bye Ship and G-Night.

  


Shippou: Yup bye (Click)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Gay place to stop yea I know...but oh well. Ooooo...this chapter was short. Next chapter won't be and I hope you all like it. Oh yea in the next chappie I will be skipping a few months, so I can get to Christmas and my Kik/Kag fight quicker k. Now I want you to all press that button on the left side and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Lol

  
  
  
  


THANKS TO....

  


Shinibe-Glad you liked the skit...I couldn't think of a one line disclaimer, so I came up with that. Lol ^_^

  


KeNsHiNs GuRl-Thanks!

  


TigerZahn-Yay you signed every chapter!! Thanks!

  


lilemmy-Gawd I can be so slow sometimes. I mean who forgets that the head board is the board at the end or front of the bed?? Me of course...*sigh* -_-

  


eX Driver Liz- LOL! Don't worry there will be some serious Kikyo ass woopin!!

  


Made In Japan-Thank You! And I'm glad you like my story!

  


blondemiko

  


silentslayer

  


Jaded-Shrew

  


TheFrozenCow

  


Rogue Aisha

  


Risa13

  


SaKuRa-MIna

  


KaGoMe39

  


PeachesDani

  


CraziAznGurl

  


JoJo10

  


Miroka

  


Lovely Kagome-Hmm Inuyasha turning into a human? I'll probably do that! Thanx for the idea!

  


'drake-OH NO! Inu's mom could never die. That would kill the story...hehe. I'm sure of it, but bout the t-shirt I'll have Kagome wear it!

  


CissboX-Oh I know that, I really don't use the same ideas in my stories.

  


SavvyLaur-Hehe I'm glad I could make you laugh. And yea there is a manga section. IF you ever do go back, when you get upstairs you just take a left and then a quick right and then straight and BOOM your there..lol. It'll have a sign saying Graphic Novels or Manga, I forgot. There's just one prob, they don't have a very good portion of manga's. And yea I'll read your stories. Thanx for reading mine!!

  


AmayaSaria

  


Acid-Rayne

  


tbiris

  


Ilukaiba

  


Fire's Mistress

  


Princess of emeralds

  


rubber duckies

  


Black-Nights-Angel

  


Inuyasha-Dogdemon

  


Anime-craziegurl16

  


darryl (girl) johnson 

  


Aya Kinamoto-I swear you ppl are ready my mind some how through the internet! Almost all my ideas are being said in reviews...lol. But yea that was an idea...thanx for reviewing!!!

  


Forever sleeping peacefully- Oh there'll be a fight...hehehehe

  


DerangedDemongirl-It surprised you didn't it? Lol That's what I was going for!

  


REVIEWING!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!

  


If I missed anyone SORRY and thanx for reviewing!!! 

  
  
  



	16. Winter Begins

DISCLAIMER: Hmm. Nope I don't own it.

  
  


AN: Hey everyone! How was your Christmas? Mine not was OKAY! I got $100 for anything anime, which I bought a cute CardCaptor Sakura poster, its really huge and made out of this cool cloth, then I bought the first Chobits manga and a How To Draw Anime and Game Characters. Then I got Final Fantasy X-2. Man was I happy to get that! I also got $50 bucks to buy clothes. And that's all. My mom said I'm to old to get a whole mess of stuff. -_- Okay I'm sure this chapter will satisfy you all better then the last one, so I hope you like it.

  
  
  
  
  


I'd Trade It All

  


PG-13

  


Chapter 16: Winter begins

******************************************************************************

  


"Aw damn its 10:05. I hope mom doesn't kill me." Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha who was already staring at her. "What, is there something on my face?" Inuyasha laughed.

  


"No. I can't look at you now?" Kagome smirked.

  


"Nope." Inuyasha shrugged and looked in front of him.

  


"Fine."

  


"Ok. Fine. Bye." She said taking off her seat belt and opening the door. Before she could fully get out of the car something grabbed her arm and brought her back into the seat. She laughed knowing this was going to happen. 

  


"What no goodbye kiss?" Said the husky voice in front of her.

  


"I just thought tha-" Before she could finish he had already captured her lips. After a minute or two they separated for air. "See you tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car. She waved to him from the stairs and ran the rest of the way. Inuyasha grinned as he started up his car again and drove off. Kagome opened her door quickly and quietly. She went straight to the kitchen where she knew her mom would be. Just as she thought her mom was seating in a chair talking happily on the phone. "Mom?" her mother looked up and smiled. Whoever she was talking to she excused herself. 

  


"Finally your home. I was a bit worried at first but Inuyasha's mother called." She pointed at the phone, indicating that she was the one she was talking to. "And told me why you would be home late."

  


"Oh. Well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight mom."

  


"Goodnight sweet heart." Kagome smiled and made her way to her room. She turned on her light and let herself fall onto the bed. She still couldn't believe that her and Inuyasha were actually going out. I mean C'mon its not everyday that boy almost runs over girl, girl punches boy, boy and girl fall in love. Kagome laughed at her thoughts. 

  


"Love?" She asked herself, smiled and then fell asleep.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Inuyasha pulled up into his garage and parked his car. He set the alarm and was about to head for the door when he sensed that he wasn't alone. He looked over to the other cars in the garage and noticed the person was hiding behind his mother's BMW, which was three cars down. He threw his keys to the side to make it look like they fell and quickly dove to the darkened area. He saw as the figure poked its head from behind the car. It searched frantically for him and he had to smirk at that. He sniffed once and it made him retch. Quickly again he jumped into the air and landed silently behind the person. 

  


"What the hell are you doing here, Kikyo?" The girl practically jumped out of her skin as she turned around. She clutched her heart as she glared at her cousin.

  


"I swear I almost had a heart attack." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

  


"It might have done us well if you did." She glared darkly at him before straightening out. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Inuyasha took this chance and stood up, backing away a bit. "So what brings you here lurking around my garage at." He looked to his watch. "10:59 PM?"

  


"First of all I wasn't lurking."

  


"Ok so what do you call what you were doing? Just taking a stroll through the park?" Kikyo sighed.

  


"Forget it, that's not important. What is, is that I'm giving you a warning right now Inuyasha. Either you dumb that sleazy whore your with or face the consequences."

  


"The next time you call my girlfriend anything like that again. I won't hesitate to slap the shit out of you. And I don't care what you and your little friends do to me but I am not and I repeat am NOT going to break up with Kagome. Got that! Not get the hell out of my garage." His tone of voice was final and he turned to the door to enter his home. Kikyo boiled with anger and stared at the door that was now shut loudly. 

  


"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll get you and Kagome. You two will be so sorry you ever messed with me. I swear it."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kagome woke with a start. She was a bad dream and she could the sweat all around her body. But what disturbed her more was the dream. It had to with Inuyasha and Kikyo. There were in a deserted street and Inuyasha was yelling at Kikyo, but she couldn't hear his words but she knew he was angry. Kikyo was yelling back and holding something in her hands. But Kagome couldn't see it for some reason, it was sword of blurred. But before she knew she Inuyasha run from his spot a few feet from her and dive in front of her. She saw as his body hit the ground and just lay limp. She felt tears run down her face as she ran to him and when she turned him over the dream ended.

  


Kagome sighed and silently prayed for him to be safe and for family also. Kagome blinked back a few tears that threatened to fall and looked at her clock. It read 5:24 AM. She grumbled and let her head fall back into her pillow. 'What in the world did that dream mean?' She asked herself. Kagome sighed and got up. She would be waking anyways in a hour so why not get ready early? She drooped slowly to her bathroom and got the shower running. She looked herself in the mirror and saw nothing but Kagome. (Hehe, what else was she gonna see?) She shed her clothes and went into her shower to be met with very warm and relaxing water. 

  


When she got out 20 minutes later her skin was a bit wrinkly. She wrapped a towel around and made her way to the closet, where she picked out these hip hugging black baggy "windbreaker's" (ok why I put it in " " because there not the same as windbreaker material but close, its more thicker. I hope that sword of helps) She then pulled out a navy blue shirt that said in white letters "Dashboard". (oops I forgot to say that she DID put underwear!..lol) She crouched down and looked for her navy blue Vans. When she found them she went to her sock drawer and got black ones and put them all on her feet. She stood up and decided to leave her hair down and so brushed it back. When she saw no mistakes, she took one more glance at the clock and saw that it was only 5:58. She took her bag and went downstairs where oddly she saw her mother in the kitchen. Her mother turned to her with a very surprised face.

  


"Kagome dear, why are up so early?" Kagome sat down at the table and laid her head on her arms.

  


"I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. So I figured I might as well get ready."

  


"Oh well since it is a hour till you have to leave. How about having your favorite?" At that Kagome's head shot up and you could see stars in her eyes.

  


"You mean 'Paul Bunyan'?" (Ok PB is a mixture of scrambled eggs w/cheese, ham and home fries. When I mean mixture, I mean its all together not separate in two piles. It's the most bangin breakfast! Oh another thing 'Bangin' is a slang term we use here that means 'hot' or cool...lol...jus in case you know ^_~) Kagome's mom nodded her head happily and started to work on it. Kag smiled and sat there patiently.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


1 hour later in Inuyasha's car...

  


"Ok Sango I need you r help."

  


"What is it Shippou?" She asked nicely. Shippou looked down and then looked up again.

  


"Well seeing how this is my first ever REAL girlfriend, because that girl back in 2nd grade doesn't really count and I don't-"

  


"Shippou just get on with it." Shippou hehe-ed and nodded.

  


"I need you to help me through. You know tell me what I have to do to make her happy, make her smile, make her like me forever." Shippou said all dreamy like. Sango and Miroku swept glances before turning back to Ship. They both had huge starry eyes.

  


"Sango I can't believe its actually happing." Miroku said clasping his hands together. Sango nodded and started to sprout fake tears. (Hmm...) 

  


"Yes I know."

  


"Our little Shippou is-"

  


"Finally growing up." Sango finished. Shippou's jaw hit the floor and he glared at the couple.

  


"You two are hopeless. I knew I shouldn't have asked you. Forget it I'll just wait for Kagome. At least she's more understanding and won't make fun of me." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha who was watching from the rear view mirror chuckled.

  


"Hey Shippou maybe on your first you should bring her to the movies and then to McDonalds." Everyone looked to the drivers seat.

  


"Did Inuyasha just give advice to Shippou?" Sango whispered to Miroku. He nodded and whispered back.

  


"Yeah isn't weird." Inuyasha growled.

  


"Shut up you two. You do know I can hear you!" 

  


"We didn't figure you didn't!" Sango chirped. Inuyasha growled again as he pulled up into Kagome's driveway. He beeped the horn and two minutes later saw her come out running towards them. She opened the door and got into the passenger side.

  


"Hey guys."

  


"Hey." They all said in unison.

  


"So what did I miss?" She asked. They all gave her a how-did-you-know-look. She laughed. 

  


"Well Shippou here needs advice on dating and Inuyasha actually gave it to him." Kagome brows raised and she looked to Inuyasha.

  


"Really. You didn't hit him right?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

  


"No I didn't hit him."

  


"That's good. So what kind of advice did he give you Ship?" She asked turning to the now slightly still pouting boy. He looked at her and waited a while before answering.

  


"Not much. Just saying how I should take her to the movies then McDonalds."

  


"Oh well I guess that's okay for first date. Maybe you should get her flowers too."

  


"And remember to compliment on her clothing and hair." Everyone looked to Sango. "What? I know the girl and I'm sure she would like that. Don't worry I'm turning prep or anything. I mean if Miroku did that I wouldn't be too mad but I wouldn't be all giddy and girly like Kirara would be or all those other fake sappy preps." She said the last part in disgust.

  


"I guess I'll do just that." Shippou said as they pulled into the school grounds and Inuyasha parked his car. They got out quickly and walked towards an empty sakura tree.

  


"Hey you guys I'll see you later. I'm going to go find Kirara."

  


"Hey Ship, she usually hangs out in the library at this time." Shippou nodded and smiled a thank you as he ran from the group. "Wow he really likes her." Sango said leaning on the tree behind her. Miroku came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sango sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome were in a similar position. The couples stood there in silence waiting for the bell to ring.

  
  


~*~*~*~*3 MONTHS AND 3 WEEKS LATER*~*~*~*~ 

(Whoa! Long time change)

  
  
  


Finally it was December and the snow had come with it. During these times you'd find people getting ready for Christmas or ready for just some simple ice skating and right now that's exactly what Kagome was doing. She was extremely happy, for winter was her favorite time of the year, apart from summer, but that was only because school was over. Anyways she loved this time because she could play her Favorite sport of Soccer-Hockey. Why the name? Lets just say that they played with hockey sticks and a soccer ball instead of a puck and when no was near you could kick it instead of using the stick. Kagome ran up to her room and flung open her closet door. She threw out a lot of stuff on her pursuit of finding her hockey skates. (Ugh hockey skates are SO MUCH MORE comfortable then figure skates and I know you ppl know it, ok back to the story...) When she finally she found them she turned and got up almost tripping on her little pile of stuff she had thrown out of her closet. She sighed and hurriedly put everything back. When that was done she ran down the stairs put her boots and coat on and ran out the house. It was just a few moments before she got to the large pond behind her three doors down neighbor. The old couple that lived there were very kind and had invited every year all the kids and adults of the neighborhood to the large pond. When winter came that pond would freeze up to be rock solid and was always a perfect place for skating.

  


Once Kagome got to the edge of the pond she saw Sango waving to her from across her. She waved back and sat in the snow. Quickly taking off her boots and replacing them with her skates. When she was done lacing them (Lacing skates takes forever for me..hehe) she got to her feet, picked up her boots and skated to her friends. Inuyasha who was with Miroku skated over to them a little while after Kagome came. 

  


"Why Inu. I didn't know you could skate." Kagome said with her nickname for him. Over the months he had gotten used to it, but warned that only Kagome could call him that and if anyone else EVER did they would be having a long conversation with the ground. Of course Miroku was the first to have a meeting with it then followed by Shippou. People just never learned or listened.

  


"Yea well before I turned 11 my family and I would always go skating together. It was something we did every winter. But it stopped the day my father won three cases in a row. After that he became to busy with work and my mother just wasn't in the mood any more." Everyone was silent before Kagome broke it.

  


"Well I guess today is your lucky day. Because you got your friends here and maybe you could pretend we're your family doing that same outing." Inuyasha smiled at how Kagome tried to cheer him up. She smiled back and took his hand, she then turned to her friends. "So our we gonna play soccer-hockey or what?" Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Ayame, Kouga, and some other people who always played cheered as they all mad their way onto the ice. The teams were decided and went like this. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, a kid named Louis and a two girls named Megan and Jazmine on one team and the other with Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and two guys named Mike and Brian. Everyone got into there places as a women who always reffed for them came out and blew her whistle. The two groups instantly went for the white and black and as soon as it was hit they started to move every which way. 

  


The people of the neighborhood were used to them playing the game and started to watch as if it were a real sport. They'd usually had over 30 people watching them and cheering them on. The game kept on for well over two hours. People started to get tired and some had to get home so they called it quits and decided to play the next day. Right now Kagome and Inuyasha were skating by themselves with all the other couples.

  


"So did you like our game?" Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled.

  


"Yea it was cool. Never thought of playing hockey with a soccer ball before." Kagome laughed and laid her head on his shoulder looking ahead. When she brought her head back up quickly Inuyasha looked down to her to see what was the matter. He saw that she was glaring at something in front of them and followed her gaze. What he saw made him roll his eyes.

  


This was not the time for her to show up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Eh-hehehe and that's where I'll stop it. Next chapter is going to be what all you have been waiting for! The great fight with KAGOME AND KIKYO! Please reserve your seats at the end of this chapter...lol. Hats, mugs, and t-shirts will be sold at the beginning of chapter 17. So come one come to the greatest fight of them all!!!! 

  


One more thing before I go to finish the fight chappie, I just submitted my newest song fic 'My Heart Will Go On' You can all guess what song that is. Anywho here is the summary...

  


Its Kagome's POV after the well is sealed and how she lives through the ages without Inuyasha. But believe me it DOES have a happy and fluffy ending! The pairing of course is Inu/Kag but- never mind you'll figure it out when you read it. PLZ DO! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


THANKS TO....

  
  


eX Driver Liz-lol 'kickyou'

  


tbiris

  


Inuyasha-Dogdemon

  


Anime-craziegurl16

  


loozer-09

  


miko-destiny-don't worry we're all odd at some points in time...lol

  


BlFireGddss-if you want to but you don't really have to beat anyone with a stick on my behalf.....I much rather prefer a metal pole...hehehe

  


forever sleeping peacefully-The fight is in the next chappie and no there won't be gore, but blood yes..lol. And no Kag n gang are defiantly not goths! Punks maybe but not goths. My friends told me there's a difference. And well I think they dress like punks and so far most readers said I was right but hey I'm not saying I'm perfectly on the dot. About there acting I've noticed that yea I'm not making them total punkers but hey I guess I just want to act normal. I don't want them saying 'dude' to much. But if you have any advice on how they act or dress I'd be glad to hear it and maybe have them do that. Thanks for reviewing!

  


lilemmy-three letters....LOL

  


Lovely Kagome- Everyone wants to beat up the flamers these days...YAY!

  


anime-is-da-bomb

  


hanyougal34

  
  


FOR REVIEWING!!! NOW REVIEW AGAIN..lol

  
  
  


If I missed anyone I'm SORRY and THANX for reviewing!!

  



	17. Tragedy

DISCLAIMER: Wish List: To own Inuyasha

Christmas List: To own Inuyasha

Easter List: To own Inuyasha

Birthday List: To own Inuyasha

Reality List: Don't own Inuyasha *sniffle*

  
  
  
  
  


AN: Sup peeps..lmao. Okay this is it. This is what you have all been waiting for. The biggest show down in history is going to be presented in this chapter. Now before we start I would just like to say that I may not make it out alive..seeing how I'm going to be writing and all and to do that I have to be in the action...damn. But so far everyone here has front row seats. Hats, mugs, and t-shirts are being sold at this very moment. Some have Kikyo's head with blood seeping from the neck others have Kagome sticking a knife through Kik's heart. They're all very fashionable and I must thank my cousin for making them.....lol. Okay I'm done so on with the show......

  


OH WAIT! One more thing. In the last chapter I said Kagome put on a shirt that said "Dashboard" and what I meant and was supposed to put was that it said "Dashboard" on the front and "Confessional" on the back....but I could be wrong, because someone requested to have her wear that shirt and all they said was "Dashboard" but when I asked my friends they said it was "Dashboard Confessional" so..yea...k on with the story....

  
  
  


I'd Trade It All

  


PG-13

  


Chapter 17: Tragedy 

******************************************************************************

  
  
  


'Why did she have to be here. Damn that wench ALWAYS ruins something.' Inuyasha thought as he and Kagome slowly walked towards the miko in question. She had a sinister smirk that could make anyone shudder in fear but not Kag and Inu. Nope they were to strong for this and they knew it. Miroku and Sango saw where they were going and ushered for the others to follow. They looked on in worriment as they got closer.

  


"What do want know Kikyo?" Kagome asked very angry. Kikyo smirked as she looked at the couple.

  


"I told you that I would get you back for what you did. Lets just say I picked this moment for it." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into slits as they stared at her with pure hatred. "But now Inuyasha, this, is between me," She pointed to Kagome. "And her. Your punishment will come later." Inuyasha growled as he got in front of Kag.

  


"You won't lay one figure on her. Got that!" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and got in front of him.

  


"Don't Inu. I can handle this." Inuyasha looked down at her in hesitation. That's when he saw the determination and fierceness in her eyes. He backed up slightly knowing Kagome could take her on but just in case he would be there for her. Kagome and Kikyo stood there not saying a word. Both were ready for anything and waited for the other to start. Kikyo was the first to burst and she let go a small energy ball towards Kagome. Kagome just smirked and brought one of her arms up, easily blocking the weak ball. "Is that the best you can do?"

  


"Of course not. I'm just getting started!" Kikyo yelled as she ran towards her. Kagome did the same and when they were half way to each other both let out their punches. ((I'm not gonna be like DBZ and have them use energy blast...thingies...lol)) 

  


~*With the group*~

  


"Inuyasha! Your not going to let her fight like that? I mean she could get hurt." Ayame said worried that her newly friend was fighting some witch that she only met once. Inuyasha didn't answer her, as he was having to many thoughts running through his head. Kouga came up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her back a bit.

  


"Don't worry. Kag is pretty damn strong. And I'm sure nothing Kikyo does can bring her down." Ayame looked up to her boyfriend and knew that he spoke the truth. She just couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right and that in any case the first thing she would do is run out to help her friend. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were thinking along the same lines. While Kirara could only ask what was going on.

  


~*back to the fight*~

  


Both miko's stumbled back as their fist connected with each others face. Kagome smirked as she spit out some blood. She could see as Kikyo was breathing heavily and occasionally spitting out blood herself. 

  


"Give it up Kikyo. I'm sure you won't last my next punch to your ugly face."

  


"Never! I swear Higurashi! I'll kill you." And with that said she started to run after her again. Kagome this time just waited and as Kikyo got closer she powered her right arm up for another blow. Right when Kikyo was arm's length. Kagome made to punch her, but it seemed that Kikyo was expecting that and held up her left arm, blocking the blow while her other arm connected with Kag's stomach. Kagome's breath caught and she gasped for air. Slowly she sank to her knees and breathed deeply as her lungs started to work again. Kikyo could only smirk. Slowly Kagome looked up, her hair covering most of her face but you could see one of her eyes and it didn't look to cheerful. Kikyo's smirk disappeared as she prepared herself to fight again. Kagome stood and looked Kikyo in the eye. Her aura was now flaring and she took slow steps towards Kikyo. Kikyo was a somewhat frightened and brought her arms up in defense.

  


Kagome smirked and mad a dash for Kikyo, who's frightened level turned up to terrified. Kagome took a small leap into the air and back down with both her hands linked together in one fist. She brought it down onto Kikyo, who quickly blocked it with both her arms into a shield. When making a shield it took lots of power and Kagome knew this. Swift fully she kicked Kikyo in her side and dropped to the floor as she saw Kikyo go down. Kagome stood there for quite some time, watching as Kikyo kept turning on the ground. The impact to her side must have broken her ribs. Kagome knew this because she had taken kick boxing for five years. No body knew except for Sango who took it with her.

  


~*With the group*~

  


"Ooo. That blow must have at least broken one to two ribs." Sango said making a painful face. Miroku nodded wondering where Kagome learned to kick like that.

  


"That must really hurt. Especially for her being human and all." Kirara cringed. ((Oh yea I don't think I mentioned that Kirara IS a demon, a fire-cat demon)) Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Inuyasha was still not listening to a word they said. He was to caught up in being ready if Kikyo hurt Kagome or something wrong happened. He knew this would happen eventually but not so soon. He was kind of hoping that Kikyo would forget all of it, but he knew that was a fat chance. He was more happier when she kicked Kikyo pretty hard. But then they all changed and he was surprised as he saw Kikyo slowly get up. He heard the others gasp and couldn't help but do the same.

  


~*Back to the fight*~

  


Kikyo got up, coughing up blood on her way. 'Yup she definitely broke a rib.' Kagome thought watching the weaker miko. Kikyo finally got to her feet. One of her arms supporting her while the other holding her side. Shw wiped the blood that came from her mouth. All was quite until you could hear chuckling coming from who, but Kikyo. Kagome's brows raised. 'Now why would she be laughing.?' The girls question was answered when Kikyo jerked her arm behind her and brought something shiny. She laughed in an evil way and looked at the shocked Kagome.

  


"This is it for you Ka-Go-Me!" She was now laughing hysterically as she pulled her arm higher, pointing the item at Kagome. Everyone gasped louder as they saw what she was holding. Inuyasha was the first to react and ran to Kagome, but before he could fully get to her Kikyo screamed.

  


"STAY BACK! S-stay back o-or I'll s-shoot!" Kikyo said slightly shaky. She held the gun more firmly as she pointed it from Inuyasha back to Kagome.

  


"Damn it Kikyo. Your going to far with this." Inuyasha yelled to her. She shook her head violently.

  


"No I'm not! I have every reason to do this." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

  


"Kikyo, a gun? C'mon. You know it, I know, the world knows that this is TO FAR!" He said walking closer and closer. Kikyo noticed this and pointed the gun to him.

  


"Don't move Inuyasha. I swear it, I'll shoot. Don't you dare tempt me." Inuyasha growled.

  


"Then do it. Shoot me Kikyo." He said. Kikyo bit her bottom lip as tears started to fall from her eyes.

  


"I can't you're my family. You're the only one that cared for me. The only who would play with me when we were kids. We used hang out a lot, that is until she showed up." She said angrily and pointed the gun back to Kagome. "Because of her you left and I had no one. You think I actually trusted those other people we hung with? Never." She seethed. "They weren't friends. They were just users. But not you Inuyasha. You're the only one I trusted. You're the only one." 

  


"Kikyo I promise we can go back to the way things were, but first you have to realize that I love Kagome and we will be together." Kagome looked at him, feeling her heart pumping quicker and quicker. One reason was for what he said and the other reason was because this was what exactly she was dreaming about that day. 'Oh...My...God! The dream. This was it. But that must mean.' she gasped and brought her hand over her mouth. She started to shake her head slowly. 'No....no this can't be.' Tears formed as she saw how everything was coming. 

  


"No, everything can't be like they used to be. NOTHING can be and its all HER fault. All I have to do is get rid of her and my life will and only then will be like it was!" She started to laugh again as she took the safety off. Kagome watched as in slow motion everything came all to quickly. First she saw as Kikyo pulled the trigger, hearing as the bullet came out and headed straight for her. Then she could hear the screams from her friends and just when she knew things were going to get worst, the shadow of her lover could be seen from the corner of her eye. She could see as he ran in full demon speed, when he leapt and dove in front of her and as his body jerked back a little when the bullet hit him right in the chest. Slowly she turned her head and slowly she saw as his body hit the ground with a thud.

  


She breathed in, holding her breath as she walked over to him. Scared as anything she knelt down and ever so gently turned his body so that he lay on his back. What she saw made freshly new tears stream down her face. There in the dead center of his heart was a hole, a hole that wouldn't stop flowing blood. 

  


"Inuyahsa." She whispered at first. "No this can't be. Inuyasha. Please wake up." The tears blurred her vision as she shook him. "C'mon open your, please, for me!" She brought her head down to his chest and she faintly hear his heart beat slowly. "PLEASE INUYASHA!" She yelled this time , making her friends that were approaching her walk quicker then before. Kirara who didn't dare go over, took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. The dispatcher answered and she quickly said the problem, told them where they were at and to hurry. She looked on in horror as Kagome was grouped around by her friends and a few pedestrians. Kirara then looked over to Kikyo who slowly was realizing what she did and looked like she was about to dash out of there. And she did just that. Kirara growled and with her demon speed caught up to her in no time.

  


"Where the hell do you think your going, bitch." She added as an after thought. Kikyo stood there until she thought that she could get by and made another dash, but Kirara caught her and sung her back a few feet. "I suggest you stay there and don't move unless you want my claws dug into your face." Kikyo didn't respond but didn't move either. Her eyes were as blank as a piece of paper and she looked almost mindless, as if she had no soul. Within a few minutes the police, fire department, and ambulance came. Their sirens blasting all the way. It had taken a while for Kagome to let go of Inuyasha. She just wouldn't let them take him. The medics tried to tell that he was going to be alright and that if she didn't let hurry he could die. That got her and she let go. Her friend huddled around her, hugging her close. When the police questioned about what happened Miroku and Sango took that over, noting their friend was in no condition to relive that. 

  


When they went over to kikyo. She didn't say a word, just stared ahead of her. The police thought that maybe she was in shock, while others thought she went insane. They handcuffed her and brought her to one of the ambulances. There the medics tried to fix her injuries. 

  


By now the whole neighborhood was there. Kagome's mother ran to her daughter the moment she heard the sirens. Her daughter cried into her arms and everyone tried to comfort her but to no avail were they doing much. That's when Kag's mom decided she would be happier if they went to the hospital. She nodded her as her mother lead her to the car. The others saying they would follow in Inuyasha's car.

  


~*AT THE HOSPITAL*~

~*KAGOME'S POV*~

  


I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. It felt like, like I was dead. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I didn't feel like seeing anyone and I...didn't want them to see me. I sat there, in the waiting room as my mother went and asked where Inuyasha Yokoda's room was. They had said that he had came in a few minutes ago and was still in critical care. When those came out of that nurse's mouth, I felt like screaming, I felt like my whole world was turning upside down and that if I wasn't quick enough to do something, I would fall and lose everything. 

  


My friends soon came into view and they had worried and concerned faces. They huddled around me and tried to comfort me, telling me it was going to be alright and that Inuyasha was a strong boy. That no matter what he would never leave. How I wanted to believe them, but that would only happen if I saw it for myself. 

  


~*4 HOURS LATER*~

  


I woke up with a start. I hadn't noticed that I fell asleep. I looked around and saw that everyone was there. Inuyasha's mother, Akira, Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten there ten minutes after my friends and they did the same. Now they were asleep and by the looks, I was the only one awake. Slowly I got up. Noting that Souta's head was on my feet. So I made sure not to wake him. Right when I got up and stretched the doctor came. He was holding a clip board. I ran to him and he quite at first.

  


"He is finally out of critical care and we put him in a room. The bullet was deeper then we thought and that's why it took so long. Thanks to his half demon blood, the hole in his heart is healing quicker, or quicker then any normal human heart. You may see him, but I do advise that only one person visit him at a time. Don't want him to get too excited and his heart rip open again." I nodded my head taking everything and sinking it into my head. "Seeing how you're the only one awake. I guess you can be the first." I nodded again this time more urgently and excited. I was so happy to hear that he was okay. "Follow me." And I did just that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: *sniffle* Sad isn't it. Now before you go to review. I BEG YOU NO FLAMES PLZ. Your probably saying why you would do that but I just want to make sure and tell everyone now. Okay...umm hoped you liked it...it was kind of hard for me to write. Don't ask why, cuz I didn't even know..lol. Well chapter 18 will be out I hope soon. Haven't even started it. Kind of having writers block. If there are any grammar mistakes...I didn't have time to check it over...sorry.

  
  
  
  


THANKS TO....

  
  


BlFireGddss- lol

  


aphy69-hmmm human or no human....can't really decide.

  


Megumi Roshi- LMAO!

  


Trixie-trix

  


Kitty-Kat53

  


tbiris

  


Kagome360

  


Jaded-Shrew- You know I was thinking the same thing when writing it. I was like "Wow I feel like I'm writing that line from the Wizard of Oz" I swear I was going to put and you little kagome too...I should've done it..lol

  


JoJo10

  


PeachesDani-mmm that was some good popcorn....enjoy your gifts!! ..lol

  


deathless rogue- nice name..lol Oh and I went to Hot Topic.com and to me it seemed the same. I guess I was mixing skater with punk...but then again some of my friends said that they could be the same....gawd I'm so confused...lol. I'm really not punker/skater/or rocker...but I have friends who are and they're the ones helping me with acting and dressing. I'm more ghetto. I just felt like writing a punkish/skaterish story because I was seeing (At the time) to many gangsta and ghetto stories. On the gore question....hmmm I guess I'm the 'guts' writing type. -_- Oh look another long response....lol.^_^

  


CraziAznGurl

  


Loozer-09

  


anime-craziegurl16

  


Lovely Kagome-lol I loved the ending for FFX but it wasn't what I was expecting...you know..but FFX-2 is off the hook (slang term we use here for 'the best damn thing....lmao) when you buy it your gonna love it! The songs are the best too...lol. It is one of the best FF games I've played.

  


Inuyasha-Dogdemon

  
  


FOR REVIEWING!!! NOW REVIEW AGAIN..lol

  


If I missed anyone SORRY and THANX for reviewing!!

  
  


*Semi-important* okay I need your help ppl!!!! Well the thing is that not to long ago I was reading this story...this REALLY good story and stupid me didn't put it in my favs and now I can't remember the title or the author. All that I know are a bits and pieces. Okay this is what the story was about in my POV....

  


Kagome and Inuyasha outside of school are the best of friends, but during school they are enemies. Or really fake enemies. Inuyasha goes out with Kikyo and can't break up with her because if he tries she or her father sends these pictures of his dad cheating with some girl to his mom, and Inu doesn't want his mom to suffer. And now Inuyasha and Kagome have FINALLY figured out that they love each other, so they only get to be with each other every so often.

  
  


Well that's from what I remember...Does it sound familair???? If so PLZZZZ can you tell me what the story is called and who wrote it!!! I would greatly appreciate it!!!! The last time I read it, the chapter ended with Kagome and Inuyasha getting caught by someone in the janitors closet!!!! SEE HOW THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Visits

DISCLAIMER: GRRRRRRR!!!!!! 

  
  


AN: I am one NOT happy girl right now!!! I had like 5 pages done of this chapter and just had the inspiration to write more and when I go to open the file, it says "Unknown file format" or suttin like that. I swear I screamed for 5 straight minutes, my mom and sister thought someone was killing me. I tried opening it with different programs but it wouldn't work...its not fair..*sniffle* man I had A LOT of good moments to...lets just see if I can write them as good as I did before...*Sniffle sniffle* 

  
  


I'd Trade It All 

  


PG-13 

  


Chapter 18: Visits   
******************************************************************************   
  
~*KAGOME'S POV*~   
  
I opened the door silently. Afraid I'm might disturb him. I could see that the light beside his bed was turned on. The glow making an eerie calm. The closer I got to the bed the more my heart thumped. Finally I reached the head and I let the go the breath I was holding. There looking a bit more healthier was my Inuyasha. I pulled up a chair that was behind me and sat in it. His skin had become more tan-ish from when I held him before. It been a deathly white and I was so scared. Brushing back his bangs I sighed happily, knowing that he was going to be alright made my mind go straight and my heart swell up. I sat back in the chair watching his chest heave up and down. Feeling like my eyes were going to burst I closed them and felt my mind go blank. Sleep took me over.   
  
~*NORMAL POV*~   
  
Inuyasha woke to a small pain in his heart. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. That's when he remembered he was shot by Kikyo. 'Damn her!' he thought as he tried to get up. All that caused was more pain. 

  


"You shouldn't move." Inuyasha whipped his head to the side to be met with a face he missed so much.

  
"Kagome." He whispered. 

  


"The one and only." She smiled. She got up from her chair to sit beside him on the bed. Inuyasha tried getting up again, this time with the help of Kagome. They stared at each other for a while. Neither one knowing what to say. Kagome was the first to break the silence. 

  


"I was scared. Really scared." She looked to the side, her eyes glazed over. "I thought....I thought I was going to lose you." She looked at him. Tears streaming down her face. "I felt like I was never going to see you and I swear if that would have happened I don't know what I would've done." Inuyasha shook his head. 

  


"Don't say that Kag. If something had happened, you would have lived on." It was Kagome's turn to shake her head. 

  


"No! I couldn't. I don't think I could ever live without you." Inuyasha sort of smiled. He slowly wiped the tears from her face. 

  


"Kagome. I-I love you." Kagome's eyes widen. Her mouth a gape as she saw his face turn from love to a bit of worry. New tears flowed down her face, this time of joy. She attacked him in a tight embrace. She felt him wince and she let go. 

  


"Sorry I-oh Inuyasha." This time she gently laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too." She whispered. Of course Inuyasha heard this and smiled. She looked up to him and their eyes locked. Their lips finding each other in a hungry kiss. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


Kagome happily walked down the hallway. Her destination, the waiting room. When she got there, everyone instantly got up. All rushing to her for questions and answers. She smiled and made her way to one of the chairs. 

  


"Kagome...why in the seven hells are you smiling?" Yelled Sango. Mrs. Higurashi patted her back and Sango blushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry." 

  


"Yea Kag what happened? How is he?" Ayame came up. Everyone nodded their heads wondering the same thing. 

  


"Oh Inuyasha? He's fine." Everyone was quiet for a while, a long while, before they erupted in cheers. The nurses, doctors, patients, and other visitors passing by looked at them like they were all psycho . ((hehe)) "BUT!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Only one person can see him at a time. Doctor's orders." Again everyone stared each other. They huddled into a group. 

  


"So who is the lucky one going to see him first?" Akira asked. 

  


"I think I should see him first." Miroku said coming into the middle of the circle. Sango pushed him back. 

  


"And why is that?" Miroku turned to his girlfriend. 

  


"Why my lovely Sango if you don't want me to go, because you can't last a minute without me. I understand completely." Sango and everyone rolled their eyes. 

  


"Why don't we draw straws." Akira smiled brightly and patted Ayame on the back. 

  


"That's a great suggestion. I'll go get the straws then. Be right back." Everyone congratulated Ayame, while waiting for Akira to come back from the cafeteria. 5 minutes later she appeared with a box full of them. She went over to Kagome. "Kagome would you do the honors and color one of the straw's bottom black." She said handing Kagome a black marker. 

  


"No prob." Kagome walked away from them and hid herself. When she came back she handed over the box and sat back down. 

  


"Okay everyone, gather around. Um Shippou you go first." Shippou nodded and picked a straw. Nothing. Shippou shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Everyone went and all got nothing. They started to wonder if Kagome even really marked one. Rin was last and she thought that she was going to get it. When she pulled one it had nothing. Akira shrugged. "I guess there's no one else. SO! I guess I go first." 

  


"WAIT!" Rin yelled. "Sesshy hasn't gone yet!" Sesshomaru looked to his mate and rolled his eyes. 

  


"Rin I don't have time to play my mother's childish games." 

  


"Just pull a straw dammit!" Rin growled and Sesshomaru was instantly next to his mother. He sighed and pulled a straw not even looking. Everyone gasped and he had to look. There in his hands was the straw with a black line. Now what were the odds of that? "See Sesshy, you got it. Tell us what happens kay!" Rin said pushing him down the hallway. 

  


"What room is he in?" 

  


"35-B" Kagome yelled from her seat. He grumbled something and made his way down the long corridor. 

  


~*~ 

  


"29, 28, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 390...what the hell?!?! Oh wait...35-B" Sesshomaru opened the door, closing it behind him. He looked to see his brother coming out the bathroom, pants on but no shirt. "Hey." He said making Inuyasha jump 5 feet into the air. ((hmm is that possible? I mean his head would have hit the ceiling..oh well....)) 

  


"Damn, You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?" 

  


"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Visiting you dumb ass." Inuyasha oh-ed and sat down on the bed. "So what are you doing up and with your clothes on?" 

  


"What you want me to walk around naked?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took a seat next to the bed. 

  


"You know what I mean." Inuyasha smirked. 

  


"I feel better you know. I am part youkai. My wounds heal pretty quickly." Sessho got up and walked over to his brother. He poked the bandage over his heart and watched as he winced. Inuyasha glared at him. "So what. It hurts when you touch it. I'll make sure no one does k."

  


"Sure you will." Sessho said without much enthusiasm. The brothers just sat there. Inuyasha coughed, getting Sessho's attention on him. "Yes?" 

  


"Well I was wondering. Umm. Exactly what did you do when you....er...mated with Rin?" If Sesshomaru was eating or drinking something at this moment, all of it would have ended up in Inuyasha's face. 

  


~*~ 

  


"So Kagome what made you come down the hallway all happy and giddy?" Rin asked seating herself next to the STILL smiling girl. 

  


"Nothing...much." All the girls whipped their heads to Kagome's direction. ((poor Shippou and Miroku)) 

  


"Kagome dear what happened between you and my son?" Akira asked more urgently. They all nodded. 

  


"Well....he told me that......he loved me." They all awed ((in a girly fashion...poor Kagome lmao)) 

  


"Oh that must mean that-" Before Rin could finish her mouth was covered by four demons and one miko. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Souta, and Mrs. H gave them a weird look. The five hehe-ed and let go of Rin, who sat down quietly. 

  


"What was that all about?" 

  


~*~ 

  


"So that's all I have to do?" 

  


"You make it sound so easy." Sessho said getting up from his chair and heading for the door. 

  


"Well I thought it was going to be like a wedding. Anyway, hey can you tell the nurse that I'm ready to leave....whether they like it or not." 

  


"You might be able to fight them off but I'm pretty damn sure Kagome is going to be another case." Inuyasha paled slightly. 

  


"Damn how could I forget....oh well. Might as well try." Sessho nodded his head and left the room. Inuyasha was thinking what Kagome would do when she found out. 

  


AN: ACK!!! This is short!! NOOOOOO! But I thought this a good place to stop...sorry I had to, for the next chapter's sake...lol. Ok First I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed! Second like to thank everyone who helped in telling me what the story was called. I found out from like 10 ppl...lol. For those of you who didn't kno...thanx still...I mean at least you tried to think that you knew...lol jk. Third I'd like to thank BlFireGddss for offering and becoming this stories beta reader! And last for those of you who also wanted to know what the story was called.... 

  


Title: From Friendship To Love  
Author: Inuyasha's princess17 

  


VERY GOOD STORY A MUST READ!!! 

  


THANKS TO.... 

  


Lovely Kagome-lol that was funny bout the kikyo thing...yea I'm slow. 

  


BlFireGddss-Thank you 

  


Hunter The Dusk 

  


Inuyasha-Dogdemon-Thanks you were the first to tell me what the story was called..lol 

  


Jaded-Shrew 

  


Kenshins Gurl 

  


deathless rogue 

  


aphy69-Inuyasha already is a hanyou....and he already became full demon, as for Kikyo...believe me she is going down....the next chapter is going to get into courts and lawyers A LOT...oops...oh well. But I think I'm going to make him turn human...for a day. 

  


anonymous 

  


daddys lil princess 

  


CraziAznGurl 

  


trixie-trix 

  


tbiris 

  


lilemmy 

  


anime-craziegurl16 

  


JoJo10 

  


PeachesDani 

  


Kagome360 

  


Makinglifeabetterplace 

  


Nikita-pup 

  


Taryn 

  


evil ketchup dudette-lol nice name 

  
  


FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!   
Sort AN: Man I made a lot of ppl cry...lol. 

  



	19. Father and Son

DISCLAIMER: Owning it would bring to much happiness in my life and it seems the higher ups don't like that! *sniffle*

  
  
  


AN: This chapter is going to finally introduce Inuyasha father! Okay first off I was hoping to have this chapter go into the court stuff, but it looks like that will be the next chapter, and for all who were wonder why Ayame, Kouga, Kirara, Shippou, and Akira (Whew) held back Rin from saying something, well if you read this chapter, it says it, you just have to figure out where and when...lol. But I really thought it was obvious what she was going to say, but hey I am the author. *shrugs shoulders* Oh yea one more thing....YAY! 293 reviews...just *starts counting fingers* 7 more and that's 300!!! *gets a big sticker from kindergarten teacher* YAY! Hehehe....you guys are the best!! ^___^

  
  
  


Special thanks to my beta reader: BLFireGddss

  


I'd Trade It All

  


PG-13

  


Chapter 19: Father and Son

******************************************************************************

  
  


"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO LEAVE!!!" Could be hear through out the hospital. Inuyasha flattened his ears so they wouldn't burst.

  


"Calm down Kag, its not the end of the world." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha cowered behind his brother, who stood there with an amused look. ((Wow sesshy has an amused look))

  


"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Are you crazy, you were freaking shot for God's sakes and you want to leave the next day?!" Inuyasha poked his head out from behind his brother.

  


"Kag I swear I'm fine. I don't feel a thing." He said jumping out and showing her he was fine. Sesshomaru quickly poked him in the heart again and watched as he flinched. Kagome saw this to and had a smug look. Inuyasha just glared daggers. If looks could kill, Sesshy would have been six feet under.

  


"See your STILL not fine!" When Kagome was determined, she was determined and right NOW she WAS determined to have Inuyasha crawl back into that hospital bed and sleep for the rest days he still had left in this room. ((Hehe is that enough determined for ya)) Inuyasha sighed in defeat and grumbled something about over-protective-women and idiotic-brothers. Kagome happily skipped to him, which scared him beyond all reason. "That's a good little puppy!" She cooed scratching one of his ears. The "good little puppy" sighed in bliss, thinking it was all good, but then again looks can be deceiving. "AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I WON'T HESITATE ON CUTTING OFF YOUR ARMS AND FEEDING THEM TO YOU!" Now it was Sesshy's turn to cower along with Inuyasha in the corner. 

  


"What is all the commotion in here?!" The teens turned there heads to the sound of the booming voice, to see none other then....

  


"DAD!" "FATHER!" Said by only two people in the room. Kagome eyes widen as the words sunk in. There standing before her was Inuyasha's father, the all-mighty lawyer that NEVER lost a case. He looked exactly like the guys behind her. Long silver-bluish locks flowed behind him in a loose tail, while his piercing amber eyes gazed at her. He looked taller then Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was tall, maybe around 6"0? She took a step backwards as his figure was a bit intimidating.

  


"Who are you and why are you yelling at my son." Kagome tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak. Inuyasha seeing his girlfriend in distress, got up and walked over to her defense. 

  


"She's my girlfriend." He said glaring at him. Inutahiso looked at his boy for awhile until his gaze left to Sesshomaru, who by now had regained his posture and was standing there looking indifferent. 

  


"Sesshomaru."

  


"Father." Was there one word-er-exchange. Kagome finally getting her guts back, put on a brave face and marched in front Inuyasha, who was defending her like mentioned before. She held out her hand.

  


"Hello. Mr. Yokoda. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure." Inutahiso stared at her hand before a warm smile graced his face and he shook it lightly. Kagome almost gasped at how gently his shake was, even though his hand was TWICE her's size. 

  


"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Higurashi. As I can see you already know me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Don't flatter yourself.' He thought looking everywhere other then his father. "And as I am told, you are Inuyasha's ma-um...girlfriend." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ears perked up at hearing his mistake. Kagome was the only one not to notice and nodded her head. Inuyasha who had enough of this, puled Kagome behind him again and looked up to his father.

  


"So why are you here. Did you remember that you had a family or did some wench write it out for you?" He seethed. His father's happy face soon faded and was replaced by a cold mask, much like Sesshy's. 

  


"Inuyasha there is no need to say nasty things." He said in a very professional voice. Sesshomaru slowly walked up to Kagome and nudged her arm forward.

  


"Maybe we should leave them be." He whispered. Kagome nodded and gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look, even though he was still glaring at his father.

  


"So I repeat why are you hear?" Inuyasha had heard as his brother left with Kagome and was sort of glad, because he really didn't want Kagome to see the two arguing. ((Meaning him and his father)) 

  


"I'm here....because I heard that you had gotten shot and was concerned." 

  


"Bullshit." Inutahiso wasn't fazed at his son's language, but wasn't to happy with it. "The only reason you're here is because you probably heard over the news that I was shot and of course you don't want your big name to be ruined, so you came to clear it up." Inutahiso looked guiltily down at the ground. That was partially to why he came but still he really was concerned. But knowing Inuyasha there was no way his thick skull would comprehend that. Inuyasha shook his head. "I knew it." He whispered as he turned around and sat on the bed. His father looked up.

  


"I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked at his father, shocked. 'Did he-did he just say he was sorry? Is that even in his vocabulary?' He thought as he kept staring. "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, I'm sorry." His face was sincere, showing Inuyasha that maybe he was telling the truth. "And now I want to make it up to you. I know its kind of late for that, seeing how you're a man now and-" He chuckled. "You have a mate to be." Inu blushed at that. "But I want to try. I want to try and have my family back." The man....er......demon looked about ready to cry, as he basically asked for a second chance.

  


"It's been seven years. Seven years since I last actually seen you. Seven yeas since I ever had a real conversation with you." Inuyasha looked to the side, not knowing what else to say. So his father said something.

  


"I know. So care to explain how you got the hole in your chest." Inuyasha almost grinned. Almost. So he did the next best thing, he smirked. 

  


~*~

  


"What do you think they're talking about?"

  


"I don't know and I could care less." Kagome sighed at her who-cares-about-the-world companion. They had decided on going to the waiting room, to wait. ((lol)) Seeing how father and son were taking their sweat time. When they got there it seemed that everyone was arguing. Kagome could only hear bits and pieces, such as 'Kagome and Inuyasha-' 'Wow Kagome's so lucky' and other weird things.

  


"Hey what are you guys talking about?" The room went silent. All eyes turned to her.

  


"Um...nothing!" They ALL said in unison, which really scared the crap out of her.

  


"Okay..." Akira came up to her. 

  


"So did anything fly while you were up there?" It took a while for Kag to get that but she figured it must have something to do with her husband and Inuyasha.

  


"No or not that I know of." Akira looked thoughtful for a moment. She seemed to go back to memory lane and was sort of freaking Kagome out. ((So much scaring)) Kag slinked away to her mother, who looked relatively calm. " Hey mom, what exactly were you guys talking about. When I came everyone just seemed to drop it." Her mother never turned to her but responded.

  


"Oh nothing dear, really." Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Now she knew something was going on and everyone was hiding it from her. She thought of the possibilities. 'Birthday? No. Christmas....may~be, but why would everyone else be on it? Wait a minute maybe it is Christmas and moms gonna get me a new skate board! AND she was just asking Sango and friends how I liked my board design and wheels.' Kagome shot up at her conclusion. She did a small victory dance. Some nurses passing by started to whisper as they saw the hyper girl. 

  


Not to earlier two doctors came by and had given the bunch a card for a 'special' doctor. Saying that they needed it badly. ((^_^;;))

  


~*With Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou*~

  


" So Sango, sweet cheeks, what are you getting me for Christmas?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed.

  


"Nothing if you dare calling me sweet cheeks again." Miroku pouted for a while before putting his arm around her. Sango instantly cuddled into him. 

  


"Well if you do buy me something....I've been having my eyes on this black shirt that reads 'How do like them tities' and then it has an arrow pointing to the right, so whoever-" The slap stopped him before he could finish. Sango got up, heated at her boyfriends pervertedness. ((that IS NOT a word, but it is for now)) Kouga chuckled as he witnessed the whole thing. 

  


"Those two got serious issues." Shippou snorted. Kouga gave him a question glare.

  


"Could say the same for you." Kouga growled at him, which didn't faze Shippou in the least bit. He just sighed and looked to his girlfriend. "So Kirara how do you want to spend Christmas?" Kirara blushed at the seductive tone he had. ((???))

  


"Whatever you want Ship." He laughed at her nervousness and kissed her nose. Kirara blushed but kissed his nose too. It was sort of a thing for them to do to each other. Ayame giggled from her spot next to Kouga.

  


"Aw aren't they just the cutest things?"

  


"Ah, C'mon Yame don't get all gushy mushy on me know." Kouga said using her nickname. Ayame giggled some more ((Lets just say she's like Kirara))

  


"You want to know what I'm gonna get you for your present?" Kouga shrugged making it look like it didn't matter, but inside he was jumping for joy to know. "Well My Grandfather got us two tickets to spend a month in Hong Kong!" To say Kouga was just shocked was only half, to say he was shitting breaks shocked was more like it.

  


"Are...are....are." Was all he could manage out. Ayame smiled knowing that meant he was thrilled. "Are you serious?" He finally got out. Ayame nodded and before she could say more, she was crushed into a bear hug. Kouga smouldering her with kisses. "Oh...I love you, I love you." The others all smiled at them. Rin popping out of nowhere said...

  


"THAT MUST MEAN THAT YOU TWO ARE-" Again before she could finish four demons and one miko had her held back, their hands over her BIG mouth.

  


~*~

  


"Ah so when are you going to announce it to her?" 

  


"I haven't decided yet. I was thinking after Christmas, prom, or after graduation." It seemed that father and son were having a bit of a bonding a moment as they had been talking for well over an hour. Inutahiso nodded at his son's response.

  


"Maybe after graduation." Inuyasha nodded, liking that idea better.

  


"So what is the other reason you're here?" The moment was fun while it lasted. Inutahiso put on a cold mask again. 

  


"I came to become your lawyer." Inuyasha's eyes widen. Why in the world would he need a lawyer, that's when realization struck him.

  


"That's right, we are going to press charges on Kikyo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Well not the ending I was looking for, but it will have to do.....Now....HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm pressing charges on KIKYO!!! Isn't it great! I can't wait to start up the next chappie. I'm gonna end up dying from all the laughter. Every little thing I write against her I laugh! ^___^ But newho! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

  
  
  
  
  
  


THANK YOU TOO......

  
  


Fuzzy purple people-LOL nice name!

  


eX Driver Liz

  


tbiris

  


CraziAznGurl

  


Inuyasha-Dogdemon

  


Peaches Dani

  


trixie-trix- what I meant by another case was that he could fight off the nurses, but when it came to Kagome he couldn't, as you read in this chapter...lol. 

  


Hobbit-Love-YAY! You made me feel so special...lol. Thanks a lot!

  


Forever and a Day

  


Bianca

  


JoJo10- I am very proud, I mean this is my first story to have over 200 reviews. And I'm very proud to have readers like you! ^__^

  


anime-craziegurl16

  


Jaded-Shrew- LOL now that you say it, The way I wrote that did make it sound kind of nasty, but believe I DID NOT imply it in that way! He was more like asking how he had asked Rin to mate with him...and when I mean mate I DON"T mean MATE! Gawd I'm confusing myself..lol. Okay I got it, he was asking how Sesshy asked Rin to become mates....*sigh* I just gave something I was hoping I didn't have to away. But I'm sure everyone was going to figure it out sooner or later.

  


Inulova

  


Gem-chan

  


Kagome360

  


NBKitty

  


immortal youkai

  


Makinglifeabetterplace

  


Nikita-Pup

  


Shinibe

  
  
  


FOR REVIEWING!!!! NOW REVIEW AGAIN!!!! lol

  
  


If I missed anyone, I'm SORRY and THANKS for reviewing!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. To Bad Kikyo

****

DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own it!

****

AN: You already know why this chapter is late, due to the AN I posted before, if not, I really don't want to explain. I'm really not in a happy mood and It really has to do with FF.NET. I understand them deleting the AN's in my stories, but deleting one of my stories completely was un-called for. They said that 'Lost Souls' was a non-story with list and announcements. I'm still trying to figure out WHERE they saw this. The AN's in that story weren't even as long as this one! And I'm pretty sure I didn't list anything containing the top 5 or whatever. Sorry to burden you with my complaints. On with the story.

This story has not been edited due to some problems!

****

I'd Trade It All

****

PG-13

****

Chapter 20: To Bad Kikyo (Not saying I feel bad for her)

********************************************************************************

"Wow I can't believe your going to press charges. She's your family." Kagome exclaimed from the bed where Inuyasha and her sat. She still thought Inuyasha was in no condition to be walking and made him lay back down in the bed, of course much to the hanyou's protest. 

"Well no matter what, family don't shoot family." Inutaisho said next to his wife. The others had come in right when the words press charges were uttered and were now talking about it.

"Actually the bullet was aimed towards me." She said in a sort of withdrawn voice. Inuyasha hugged her closer. 

"Like I said family do not shoot family." He said with a soft smile. Everyone else smiled at that except for Kagome who had a confused gaze. ((why am I making her so clueless? Oh well))

"So how are we going to do this, I mean she will have a lawyer and I'm sure a good one at that." Akira came up trying to change the subject. 

"It depends." Inutaisho said looking at her. "If she pleas guilty this process will be pretty quick, maybe at least a day or two in court, but if she pleas innocent, it will be a bit longer."

"Isn't there always a possibility of her pleating not guilty by reason of mental defect?" Sesshomaru said from his corner in the room. He was studying in law and knew quite a bit. ((thanx Spider for the that line…lol))

"What good would that do? She'd have to go to a mental institute." Inuyasha and friends snickered while the parents shook their heads. In any case Kikyo was going down!

~*~*~*~*~**IN A HOLDING CELL**~*~*~*~*~

"Hey baby! What's a pretty face like yours doing in a place like this?" 

"Why would it be any of your business?" Asked a very annoyed Kikyo. The man next to her had been looking ever since she got stuck in the hell cell. Her patience was slowly crumbling and any minute she would have this guy dead on the floor.

"Well I think it should be my business, seeing how you and I both are going to be here for some time." He almost belched. Kikyo tried to scoot away as he had seated himself next to her. To bad the wall was there and blocked her from having more space. The man laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders. She cringed under his touch and glared at his smirking, beer-smelled face. "So baby, how's bout me and you-" 

"Don't touch me." She said before he could finish and flung to the other side with her miko powers. The police on duty there came over quickly and saw as the man sat on the other side holding his head. He looked to Kikyo.

"What happen here?" Before Kikyo could answer the drunken man did.

"That bitch happened. She flung me over here with her damn miko powers." The officer looked questioning at her. She just gave an innocent look and smiled.

"Officer you must know that this man is very drunk and for some reason he just fell back, bumping his head on the way. Must of knocked something in there." She ended with a wink. The officer blushed and nodded his head. Kikyo just smirked as she knew she had him wrapped around her finger. When he left Kikyo smiled turned to a thin line. 

'Where the hell is my father when I need him? Damn it…this is all that stupid wenches fault. SHE was the one who was supposed to get shot NOT Inuyasha.' Kikyo looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I wonder how he is doing. I kind of felt bad shooting him. I'm sure he recovered though, being a hanyou and all.' With that she nodded and waited the arrival of her family. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. They were alone again and right now were lying next to each other on the bed. ((No nasty thoughts ppl!!)) Kagome's head resting at the crook of Inu's neck and his arms rapped protectively around her. Kagome looked up again and smiled when she was met with a sweet kiss. They both laughed and smiled in-between the kiss.

"I guess you are feeling a little better huh?" 

"I've been trying to tell you that." Inuyasha sighed in fake annoyance. Kagome flicked his nose. "You know I'm not really a dog." She laughed and he smiled, happy he was the one making it appear.

"You know if someone asked me where I was going to be in the past months, I'm sure as hell would have never said here in the arms of the man I love." Inuyasha laughed at that and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Same for me."

"I probably would have said maybe kicking some guys ass for calling me a bitch." ((had to put her spunk back in there)) they both laughed for a while until there was a light knock on the door and stepped in the doctor. Kagome hastily got up and fixed her clothes, a red blush staining her cheeks.

"Well it's good to see young love." He smiled warmly. "And I have good news." He turned to Inuyasha. "Your free to go. Wow did that sound like you were in jail or something." the teens looked grim for a while before forcing small smiles. "All your paper work will at the front desk. Nurse Kaiko will have them. Good day to you two." He said nodding and leaving. Inu instantly got his feet and grabbed his red jacket from the coat rack. He looked at Kagome and in one swift move held bridal style. She laughed as they mad there way down the hall, cheers and 'awws' could be heard from everyone they passed.

~*~*~*~*~**BACK AT THE CELL**~*~*~*~*~

"Kikyo!"

"Daddy! Its about time you got here! What took you so long?" She asked getting up from the cold seat and running over the bars.

"Kikyo you knew I was out of the city. I can't believe what has happened. What on earth compelled you into to shooting your own cousin?!" Her father was a very good business men, and like many of the men in the Yokoda-Matsuri family, they were always busy and out of town. 

"Well…" Kikyo started to put on an innocent face again. "Daddy you know it wasn't really my fault, I just had the gun to scare Inuyasha's stupid girlfriend. Anyways she attacked me and made me pull the trigger, hitting Inuyasha in the process." She said sniffling a bit so she could get him to believe her. To bad her father knew her better then that, but played it off, for now at least.

"I know kik, I know. I'll try and get you out of here as soon as possible alright." Kikyo nodded slowly and when her father left she nearly yelled in excitement. She figured that she had him too rapped tightly around her perfect finger. When her father returned she held her head high, knowing that she was going to live this place and be free again, to bad that never came.

"I'm sorry sweetie but the officer says that there is nothing I can do to let you leave."

"WHAT?!"

~*~*~*~*~**AT INU'S HOUSE**~*~*~*~*~

"Its good to be home." 

"You act like you've been away for a long time." Kagome joked. Inuyasha turned to her giving her boyish grin.

"Hey two days for me is a long time."

"Riiight." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. When she pulled away Inu whimpered like a little puppy.

"That's it?" He asked in a sad voice. Kagome laughed and gave him a big kiss, that of course he gladly accepted.

"Okay that's enough love you two." The two said looked at Kag's little brother who was making gagging noises. 

"Shut up Souta! I'm sure one day you will be just like this!" Kagome said matter-of-factly. Souta shook his head and blushed. Akira and Inutaisho had offered everyone to freshen up and then come to there house for a nice dinner. All their parents were invited too, so it was almost like a small party. 

"Oh wow isn't Kirara's mother beautiful. She looks like a model." Ayame said from next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked over to her and nodded.

"Wow your right and look at her husband, he's a looker." Inuyasha growled at that and Kagome laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "No getting jealous now he's to old for me." Suddenly there was a sound of a bell and everyone turned to look at a short inu-youkai maid. She smiled when she knew she had their attention. 

"Madam Akira has announced that dinner is now served." Everyone nodded as they made their way into the large dining room. Kagome noticed that it was different from the she was there. It now was decorated in red, green, and white colors. Representing Christmas of course. Long green, red, and white silk streamers criss-crossed above on the ceiling and on the long windows were also long red and white blinds. Kagome smiled at how beautiful the room was and sat down in her seat next to Inuyasha. Today was a day of peace for tomorrow was when all the hectic stuff happened.

AN: Wow its 3:02 AM and I'm tired….well I did wake up at like 6:00 this morning so yea….newho most of my anger has left me and I'm just going to put 'Lost Souls' back up, but that will be in a few months. Gawd I really thought that this chapter was going to start the court stuff…(I have dubbed it that lol)….but guess not…I'm being lazy -_- that's a bad thing. O and before I forget (like I would newaz) WOW 360 reviews! That was WAY more then I was expecting…I mean the last chapter was at what 293 and jumped to 360!!! You guys make me feels soooo happy and inspire me a lot. Last I am sorry for this chapter's lateness, I'm hoping it won't happen again.

****

THANK YOU TO……..

****

Evil ketchup dudette- lol

****

Hunter The Dusk- Oh well I finally found what it was called….From Friendship To Love….but thanks for the help!

****

Anime-craziegurl16

Phyre Spryte15

Silentslayer-that would be good…lol

****

Inuyasha-Dogdemon

AmericanStarryKnight89- About the bracelets, um no they weren't crossed. I have seen them like that and like them too, but didn't have hers like that. Oh n for the second review…lol I do not know? N DON"T LET THEM GET U! lol

Makinglifeabetterplace- Hehe thanks

****

Trixie-trix- It was the conversation. ^_~

****

Ex Driver Liz

Inuzgirl

Bianca

Killersmurf01224

Kitten-Eared-Kit-LMAO! That was funny.

****

Kagome360

Jaded-Shrew- lol

****

Deathless rogue-Wow everyone wants me to either make her rot, kill her, or make her a bum….I LIKE IT…lol

****

The Spider-Lol I guess I'm making Kag not notice the obvious clues!

****

KenshinOtaku

Fuzzy purple people

Risa13

Tbiris

Sugar-Crazy-Fox

Hekiru Kamanachi-Thanks for reviewing I really enjoyed reading yours!

****

CraziAznGurl- THANK YOU!

****

ANiMe-LoVeRr13-Don't worry you said all the right things…lol

****

Aphy69

Kawaii-syaoran713

Nikita-Pup

Angel of Fate-hmmm…I guess it was, but can't change it now!

****

Mucomi9

PeachesDani

JoJo10- lol

Red-kimono

Anime-is-da-bomb-I guess your gonna have to find out…hehehe

****

Kagomeindisguise-I know what you mean.

****

Dreamingbutstillbored- Nope wasn't confused at all…lol and I like ur name…its funny

****

Shippo72

Inuyashafan713

Ryngrl5

Punky Prankmaster

Loozer-09-Yes it does suck -_-

Kikyo`s reincarnation 

Celeste- lol

****

Crazyinulover

Inny_hakky

PunkiYoukai666- Lol yes it was! 

Babygirl20008

Vanessa-chan-thanx

****

Sango-sama The Demon Slayer-Hmm about Ayame I'm not really sure I haven't seen that episode, I just know why she comes into the picture from reading other sites.

****

LadyJynjr-THANKS

****

Anonymous Child

Viper-OMG wow you're the first person to say they hate Shippou…why?? He's so cute!!

****

Cutinpie78-I went to that site you sent me. But it said it was closed…oh well.

****

FOR REVIEWING…NOW PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!!

(wow that took up 3 pages…*whew*)


	21. PreTrial

DISCLAIMER: I've said it once and I'll say it again, I do not own Inuyasha, BUT if I did I would make all you inu/kag fans so much happier by making their love blossom SO MUCH quicker in the show….also make Inuyasha stab Kikyo multiple times…hehehe hehehe! ^_^

AN: Sorry for the VERY late update...its just we moved AGAIN and yea...also I had a lot of drama in school with my grades and my mom pressured me on getting them up...so I've been busy with life. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! ^__^

Semi-Important: In the last chapter...I had said it would only be a couple of days...well that was wrong, the trial is really going to be weeks long...so be ready!

I'd Trade It All

PG-13

Chapter 21: Pre-Trial 

******************************************************************************

The next day was not what you called a good morning. Clouds covered all of the sky, showing that a storm was approaching. I guess you could say that was the perfect setting for a day like this.

"Kagome, Kagome dear. You have to wake up or we are going to be late."

"Mom just five more minutes." Said a ruffled Kagome. Her head was in her pillow and at the moment her mother and her were having a tug-of-war with the blankets. Kagome opened one eye and looked over to her clock. At seeing both her eyes widen and she looked at her smiling mother. "MOM! Are you crazy?! Its freaking 5:00 in the morning!"

"Kagome, how dare you speak to me like that?" Mrs. H tried to say in a demanding voice, but was failing, because she was just too nice. Kagome smirked at this and got out of bed stretching her sore muscles. 

"I'm sorry mom, but why did you wake me up so early?"

"Kag don't tell you have forgotten so quickly." That just hit her like a tone of bricks. How could she forget, just yesterday night the families had went over it. Kagome smacked her forehead.

"Ugh. Today is that pre-trial thingy." Kag's mom nodded and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Okay now I want you squeaky clean when you come out of there and make sure to wash behind those ears."

"MOM! I'm not 5."

"Well sometimes I wonder." She said laughing. Kagome rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. "Oh yea and I'll have something for you to wear ready out here for when you come out alright?" Her mother yelled through the door.

"Alright!" Kag yelled back. "Today is going to be such a frustrating day. I've never really been to a court, man, I don't know what to do." She said aloud as she looked at herself in the mirror. ((She is still clothed you sickos!)) "And what's worse Christmas is in three more days AND Inu's birthday! Right after this I need to buy everyone presents, so much to do, so little time." She sighed and stripped out of her clothing and turning on the luke warm water.

~*~*~*~*~AT INU'S~*~*~*~*~

Unlike Kagome, Inuyasha had woken himself and everyone in the house bright and early, at least at 4:00 in the morning. Everyone on the house grumbled talking about crazy people and how they were high on something. 30 minutes later the family was now assembled in the dining room for breakfast, Inuyasha sitting in his a little too perky for anyone's liking.

"Son I know you dislike Kikyo, but that doesn't mean you had to torture us too." Inutaisho said taking a huge gulp from his coffee. Inuyasha looked at him seriously.

"Actually your not the only ones who I "tortured". I just got off the phone with Kagome's mom, ((^_~)) and all my other friend's parents."

"Inuyasha!" Akira yelled to her son. "I can't believe you. The pre-trial isn't till 8:00 and you woke everyone at 4:00?!"

"Not everybody, just you. Everyone else at 5:00." He said again calmly and seriously.

"Looks like its official, what the hell are you on?" Sesshomaru said from his quiet spot next to…the sleeping Rin. Inuyasha laughed at that and everyone waited for him to answer.

"Gawd you guys are weird, I swear I'm not taking anything. I just wanted everyone to be up and ready for the trial." Akira shook her head as the maids tiredly made their way into the room with trays of breakfast.

~*~*~

"Err…mom?"

"What is it hunny?" Kagome turned to her mother as she came through the door. "Oh Kagome you look so nice."

"Are…you sure?" She asked look at her mirror and giving herself a skeptical look. She wore a dark navy blue woman's business suit that had a nice fitting jacket and short skirt to match. The skirt had a slit in the back which made Kagome a little subconscious. She wore tan panty hose and black high heel clogs, because she REALLY did not want to wear those pointy shoes her mother gave her. "Mom isn't this skirt just a tad too short. I thought they were supposed to go to your knees, not mid thigh." she pouted and tugged at the skirt for the millionth time.

"Oh Kagome, that is how its supposed to be and stop that you'll wrinkle it." Kagome obeyed and started on her hair. She did the quickest thing possible and took two chopsticks, twirled her hair and pushed down so that it cane into a messy bun. "Wow Kagome, you look very professional, or at least you look like a tired business woman." Kagome's brow raised as she looked at her mother.

"Uh thanks?" Mrs. H nodded and dragged her daughter down the stairs and into the kitchen where two plates full of eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, and a glass of orange juice lied ready on the table. Kagome inhaled deeply at the great smell it emitted. "Mmm…this looks yummy, but…" Kagome looked around. "Wait, what about Souta?" 

"Oh, I didn't think that he needed to go so your grandfather and him went to visit your aunt and uncle." Kagome oh-ed and sat down. She waited for her mother and once both were comfortable, they did a small prayer and dug in. 

~*20 minutes later*~

"Are you ready Kag?" Yelled Mrs. H up to her daughter. Kagome came down the stairs and heard her mother laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. H kept laughing as she pointed to her daughters legs.

"You! Why do you have a pants on?" Kag's eyes widen a she looked down at her wind-breakers. (Just so you know they are those kinds with the buttons on the side so that you can just rip them off)

"Mom it's the middle of winter. You think I was going to freeze my legs? And anyways these come off with a tug of the side." She showed by opening a few buttons. Mrs. H nodded her head, but still giggled at the strange look it had. 

"Well lets go." She said and handed Kagome her winter coat. Starting the car the two women left for the Yokoda mansion.

~*~*~

*Ding dong* ((lol))

One of the many maids in the house quickly attended the door, as the rest were busy with all the other guest. There shivering to no end was a blue Kagome and a smiling Mrs. H. 

"Oh you poor dear. Hurry come in." The maid said helping Kagome in. Inuyasha who was just coming down the stairs saw her and in an instant was at her side.

"Hey Kag you ok?" She turned to him and nodded a bit chattery. Inuyasha chuckled. "If you keep doing that your teeth are all going to fall out and I don't think I would want to kiss you anymore." Kagome's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha backed up a bit. "Um…why don't I just get you a blanket. Be right back!" And with that he was out of sight. ((can we say OOC?)) Mrs. H had been left with the maid leaving Kagome to wonder where they went, but that wasn't for long seeing how she could here all the commotion coming from a room to the right of her. Opening the doors she revealed that everyone was there.

"Hey Kag!" Said all her friends in unison. Kagome tried to smile up to them, but only chatter came out. She felt something very warm rap around her and found that Inuyasha had brought her a huge fluffy black blanket.

"Thanks." She got out and snuggled into the warmth. Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"No prob." The two looked up to see the whole room staring at them and they couldn't help but blush.

"So you two ready, even though we have…" Akira looked at her designer watch. "Two hours left." The nice comfy blanket was instantly discarded and Kagome's eyes were bulging.

"t-two…t-t-two…TWO HOURS!!!" The whole house rocked at the last two words, as Kagome exploded. She turned to a very pale Inuyasha who right now was inching his way to the door. Kagome's eyes were now slits and sweat was slowly pouring down the hanyou's face.

"uh…um…eh-hehe…Kag?" He said trying to find the wall for support. Kagome slowly made her way to him and in a very in-human like speed grabbed a handful of his hair and brought him down to the ground. Kouga who was across the room howled with laughter, but when Kagome's glare looked his way, he shut up real quick. "Kag that kind of hurts…really it does." 

"I'm glad!" She growled and Inuyasha had to think twice whether she was human or not. "Why did you wake me up at 5 in the morning, when I could have slept till 6:30?!" She said yanking his hair for each word. ((Gawd I'm evil ^_^))

"I just…wanted…everyone up and refreshed…is that such a crime?!"

"At 5 in the freaking morning YES it is!" Everyone in room was now getting worried about poor Inu's head and the migraine he was going to have. So Inutaisho came to the rescue. Grabbing Kagome with one arm he lifted her high enough so that Inuyasha could escape. The minute he got up, he fell back down, due to Kagome still having a death grip on his hair.

"Kagome let the fuck go!" He yelled. Akira's eyes widen.

"INUYASHA!" He winced at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry mom." While they said that. Inutaisho was busy trying to loosen her grip.

"I could use some help here." He said looking to the others. Inuyasha started laughing at this.

"That's pretty sad dad. The great Inu-Lord Inutaisho can't even take on a puny girl." Both Kagome and Inutaisho narrowed their eyes to slits. 

"Really Inuyasha?" He said letting go of Kagome and having her pull harder.

"OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. PLEASE help ME!"

~*~*~

Inuyasha rubbed his temples as the migraine wouldn't go away and he had taken an Excedrin half an hour ago.

"Kag why did you have to pull so hard?" He whined as he lay his head in her lap. She rubbed his cute little fuzzy ears, much to his pleasure.

"Well now you know, never to wake me three hours before the set time." Inuyasha nodded and snuggled into her lap. They had taken two stretch limos. One for the teens the other for the parents. Right all the teens were taking this chance to make out with their couples. 

~*7:45 AM Tokyo City Court House*~ 

The limo's came to a halt in front of a very tall and wide building. People were coming in and out of it like ants. And reporters were lined up as they saw the limo. The driver quickly opened the door and the teens got out. Kagome was freezing her butt off no thanks to her mother who made her take off the wind-breakers. Her skirt kept flowing up a little and Inuyasha started to growl at everyone who looked her way, even old women. ((err?))

"Kag it's really weird and hot seeing you wearing a skirt but did it have to be so short." He said into her ear. Kagome shivered lightly.

"Well it wasn't my choice obviously." Inuyasha shrugged as they had finally made out of the horde of reporters and into the warm court house. "Oh gawd I think my legs are frozen." Kag said rubbing at her blue legs. Her mother had come in shortly and was next to her.

"Oh dear stop complaining, I thought you were stronger then that." That got her. When it came to her ego and pride Kag would do anything to uphold it.((hmm…sounds more like Inuyasha?))

"Of course I'm strong, a little frost bite never hurt anyone…right?" Everyone sighed as they were brought into a large court room, with a few other people. Kagome looked at her surroundings. The room was an oak brown and was mostly made of marble. 'Rich bastards' she thought as they sat in the wooden seats a few feet away from the front of the room, where two other trials were being held. A woman and man were up against each other and so far it looked the woman was on the brink of tears. It seemed that the woman was filing a junction, and sadly the man was winning. ((A junction is a restraining order))

"I think we go up next." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded still rubbing her legs. Kirara who was next to Kag looked down to her legs and noticed that if she kept doing that, she would have a long hole in her panty hoes.

"Uh…Kag?" Kagome looked to the fire-cat demon.

"Yeah?"

"If you keep rubbing your gonna make an embarrassing hole in your hoes." Kagome looked at her weird until she got what she said and started to rub harder. "Kag!"

"I just want to have an excuse to wear my wind breakers." She said with smile. Kirara giggled and shook her head. 5 more minutes passed when they were called up. There were two benches in front of a small wooden fence. Inuyasha and his father sat on the left side while the gang sat two benches behind them. So far no one saw Kikyo and the judge had just excused himself for a bathroom break.

"Hey you think Kikyo ditched or something?" Sango whispered to Kag. She looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. That girl sure is crazy though." Sango nodded her head in agreement. Just then The devil herself came walking in. Her look was not all that great. (when has it ever been?) Her hair was in a mess and she had no make up on or perfume, everyone thanked the Lord for that! Slowly she sat on the second bench aside from Inuyasha, Who tried very hard not to glare at her but instead did to the wall in front of him. Kagome and everyone else, except for her mother, glared at the girls head.

"Gawd I hate her." Kagome grumbled. The gang nodded at that and waited for anything else to be said. Finally an officer with the judge came in.

"All stand for the Honorable judge Mikado." Everyone stood and for the first time noticing all the reporters who had already lined up in the back taking twenty pictures a second.

"We have come here today to see what Miss. Kikyo Ashikata pleas. The prosecutor Mr. Inuyasha Yokoda. You may all sit." The crowed sat quickly and quietly. 

"May Miss. Ashikata's lawyer please come up to the stand." Quickly a woman in the same close as Kagome stood and went to face the judge. "And will Mr. Yokoda's defence lawyer please come up to the stand." Inutaisho also did the same. The two stood there for a while until the judge finally talked. "Ms. Anme I presume." She nodded her head. "What does your client plea?"

There was silence for another while until she to spoke up. "My client pleas...innocent." The whole gang gasped, even Inutaisho gave out a sound. Why in the world would she be so stupid to do that. Thought everyone as they talked amongst themselves. Inuyasha took this time and looked over to Kikyo, who for some reason had a smile on her face. He scowled. 'Stupid wench really thinks she is going to win.' He thought and looked behind. Kagome caught his gaze and silently they said they loved each other. Once again the judge spoke up.

"Alright this court is adjourned until next week. Please be prepared for the next trial and also everyone happy holidays." With that said he got up and left threw the doors behind him. Kagome instantly went to Inuyasha's side.

"Hey you ok?" He nodded and smiled down at her. The others came and together they left. "Well that was short." 

"It was just the pre-trial. We didn't even have to really be there." Sesshomaru stated. The teens stopped dead in their tracks.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in unison. Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome and made a dash for the limo. The others turned murderous glares to him and Kagome lead the way.

"Oh Inuyashaaaa...."

AN: Well that's all for this chappy. I know not good huh? Um next chapter will be Christmas time! And a little surprise from Inuyasha. Oh yea just wanna say that the pre-trial doesn't really go like that. I kind of figured it out AFTER I wrote so left it. Yea, I'm lazy. -_-, Plz review and tell me what you think!

READ THIS

SEMI-IMPORTANT:: I have just made an anime forum and need active members! So plz join! Its all free!! The link is in my bio...PLEASE JOIN!!!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE OUT RESPONSES!!


	22. A Christmas Surprise Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and never will...well that is until I die and be reincarnated as Inuyasha's creator. ^_^

AN: Yay 436 reviews! Thank you to all! Wow I can't believe it this is my first story that I'm actually going to finish! I'm so proud of myself ^^ I estimating four to five chapters left...who knows could be more or less..eheheh...

I'd Trade It All

PG-13

Chapter 22: A Christmas Surprise Part One

******************************************************************************

Shippou looked around the room. Everyone had gathered at Kirara's for Christmas Eve. Seeing how her family was the 3rd richest in Tokyo they owned a huge mansion and everyone had been invited to spend the night and Christmas there. At the moment they were all rapping gifts to give to the needy.

"Hey Shippou could you pass me that bow." Kirara asked. Ship nodded and handed her the bow that was next to him. "Thanks" She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek that made him blush a deep red. "What's wrong?" Ship shook his head.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"Oh and what about?" She said in a very interested voice. Shippou smiled to her. 

"Nothing just on how if I never met you, how I would probably cooped up in my house playing video games." Kirara laughed.

"Your so funny." She said and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Hey are you two gonna help or flirt?" Asked a smiling Kagome. Both teens blushed and got back to what they were doing. Kagome then felt as two strong arms wrapped her around the waist and pulled into a lap. Already knowing it was Inuyasha (Who else would it be?) She sighed and snuggled against his toned chest.

"You know tomorrow is my birthday?" He asked into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome chuckled.

"With you reminding me every second, who wouldn't know." She said laying her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha growled playfully.

"I'm just hoping you got me something good." 

"Well your just gonna have to wait like a good little puppy now won't ya." Inuyasha smirked as he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"And you guys talk about us." Said Shippou as he passed by with some gifts. Kagome blushed and smiled up to him. Getting off a reluctant hanyou she made her way to help wrap more of the gifts.

~*~*~

After bringing all of the gifts to almost all the shelters around Tokyo, the group nestled them into the living. The fire blazing bright in the fire place why the Christmas tree gave off a magical glow. Kirara's mother who was sitting with her husband instantly stood and excitedly looked to everyone.

"In this family we have a tradition and that is each person gets to open at least one present from under the tree on Christmas Eve." Everyone smiled and murmured things oh happiness. First went Kirara, she gestured everyone to follow and so they did, all getting a present with their name on it. Again Kirara opened hers first. Inside was a cute little yellow scarf, that frilled at the bottom. 

"Aw I love it!" 

"I'm glad, it was either that or a rainbow colored one." Laughed Ayame. Kirara laughed with her and thanked her. Miroku was the next to open his and inside twelve issues of Playboy magazines. He quickly looked around and saw Kouga wink at him. He smiled and stuffed the contents back into the box until later date. Ayame had gotten a pair of leather gloves from Sango, while Sango got some shorts that read on the butt-part 'bootylicious'. Sango quickly look to Miroku who was grinning like a wolf. Sango rolled her eyes but thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. 

"So Inuyasha what did you get?" Kagome asked as she recognized the wrapping. He smiled at her.

"Don't know, have to open it first." Kagome rolled her eyes and started to open her present instead. Inuyasha also brightened up as he too recognized that wrapping, which was poorly mad. 

"Geez whoever wrapped this must have some serious problems, there's like two full rolls of tap on here." Inuyasha sighed and just grabbed the present and with his claws quickly broke the tape. "Thanks." She said and opened the box. Inside were two velvet boxes. Kagome gasped as she opened them both. One was a silver necklace that had a tear drop diamond for the pendent. In the other box it was similar to the necklace only it was a bracelet with little tear drops going all around. 

"I take it you like it?" He smirked. Kagome looked at him, her mouth still hanging open as she took them out and examined it. Inuyasha quickly took the necklace and stood behind her. Kagome pulled her back, so he could have better access. After about a min or two, Kagome chuckled.

"Having trouble?"

"Shut up, the damn clip keeps slipping out of my claws...aha got it!" He said proudly and looked at her from the front. It was a perfect fit. Next he took the bracelet and put it around her wrist, this time only taking half the time to clip it on her. 

"I guess this means I have to stop wearing my rainbow colored bracelets." 

"No need, put it on the other arm."

"Oh yea..." Inuyasha hugged her.

"My little slow Kagome." That earned him a punch and a kiss on the cheek. Both sat down again and that's when Kag noticed something.

"Hey you didn't open your present yet." Inuyasha looked to his side and took the small box. Neatly ripping the folds he opened it to reveal...

"A rosary?" He said pulling out the dark purplish necklace.

"Yup made it myself. I put some of my miko power into it. My way to show that your bound to me." Inuyasha looked at her for a while before smiling and dipping his head to capture her lips. 

"I love you Kagome."

"And I love you."

~*~*~

Everyone awed as they saw the couple. They didn't dare interrupt the moment and most of the girls had to hold back guys before they did. Soon it was dinner time and everyone gathered into the large dining hall. Hot plates of food adorned the table and the teens could feel their mouth water. All the parents quickly sat down next to their children and waited for Kirara's parents to give the order.

"If you would all please take a each one's hands in a silent prayer." The group did as told and in matter of seconds each had his or hers head down in a bow. Silently everyone thanked God (Buddah, whoever) for such a wonderful meal and also glad that could be together with friends and family. Once they were done, each raised their head and again awaited Kirara's mother's orders. 

"Well let us feast." And so they did.

~*~*~

The next morning the teens were fist to wake up and all were down stairs, just waiting for their parents to hurry and wake up. Finally being woken by their racket they all came down, grumbling about being woken at such an hour (8:10 to be precise ^_~) and saying they needed their beauty sleep. But something was missing from all the commotion and happiness, and that something had long silver hair and cute doggy ears to match. Kagome looked around still not spotting him. So she went up to his mother.

"Excuse me Akira." 

"Yes darling?" Kagome smiled at the name.

"Do you by any chance know where Inuyasha is." His mother looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, then that's when she remembered something and looked at Kagome questionably.

"Did he tell you anything about today?" Kagome raised a brow at the tone of her voice.

"Well no, only that today was his birthday. Why?" Akira shook her head.

"It is not my place to tell. Why don't you go look for him, and see for yourself." Kagome got a worried look but Akira could only smile as she saw the teen run up the stairs at full speed. 

~*~*~

Upstairs Kagome went directly to Inuyasha room, which was only 3 doors down from hers. Quickly yet quietly she opened the door to find no one there. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard movement coming from the open balcony doors. She smacked her forehead. 'Duh' she thought as she walked over. The cold wind blowing in and making her shiver. Pulling the flowing curtains out of the way she got a full view of someone with long black hair, wearing blue baggy sweat pants. 

"Um excuse me.." She started but was cut off when the person turned around. She gasped as she looked at him. He had the same facial structure as Inu but dark violet eyes instead of amber, not to mention black hair and no doggy ears, but normal human ones. "Wow...I'm sorry I just thought that you looked so much like my boyfriend..." That's when she noticed the rosary around his neck. The same one Kagome gave her Inuyasha. "Inu...yasha?" The boy nodded his head slowly as he bowed it. Kagome slowly walked up to him. Her hands reaching out to touch his jaded black hair. Finding it silky smooth, she dug her hands deeper until she was touching skull and slowly she made him lift his head to look at her. "Inuyasha your..."

"Human." He finished for her. They said nothing after that only looked into each others eyes. Not able to take it anymore Inuyasha rapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, while nuzzling himself into her hair and neck. Kagome could only rap her arms around his strong neck. 

"Oh Inuyasha why didn't you tell me. And why are you hiding up here?" She asked still in his tight and warm embrace. 

"Nobody knows about this, except for my family. It happens once a year and only on my birthday. My mother told me I was born a human, though the next day my hanyou appearance appeared. Now I'm just a weak human." Kagome stood back so she could see his face.

"Inuyasha you are not weak and you know that, if anything I still think you look cuter as ever. Nothing is going to change once you go down those stairs and show everyone. No one will dislike or hate you."

"How do you know that? They might think I'm some freak who can change from a full blooded demon to Hanyou then to human." Kagome laughed and if Inu still had his doggy ears, they would have drooped down.

"Really Inuyasha where do you come up with this. That is all not true, believe me. No one is going to think you're a freak, they might be surprised, like I was, but not to the point of being a freak. I mean the only way that would happen is if you went back to your preppie friends and ignored us, THEN we would think you were a freak and loser." Inuyasha chuckled as he hugged her again.

"What would I do with out?"

"Same here. Now come on lets go show everyone your surprise!" And with that they left the room and made their way down the stairs.

~*~*~

"AH! Kagome how could you!?"

"Yea and does Inuyasha about this!?" 

"Where is he anyways?" Yelled Kirara, Ayame, and Sango, as they all saw Kagome come down the stairs, linked with someone they didn't know.

"Chill you guys, its me, Inuyasha." The room went silent while everyone debated this.

"O sure you are and I'm the queen of England." Yelled Sango. Ayame and Kirara sniffed at his scent.

"Yea you are not Inuyasha. You're a total human!" Kirara said as she glared at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Actually she's right there. You defiantly don't smell like a hanyou." Kouga said from Ayame's side.

"That's because I'm NOT! Well just for today at least."

"Yea this really is Inuyasha. Every year on his birthday he turns Human." Everyone oh-ed as they let it sink in. 

"So now your just one pathetic human?" Mused Kouga. Inuyasha growled even in his human state. 

"That doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." The teens ooo-ed as Kouga glared at him.

"Hey and here I thought you guys wanted to open presents!" Laughed Inutaisho as that had gotten their attention and everyone ran towards the tree. 

~*~*~

After about an hour of opening presents and cleaning up, the group had decided to huddle in the kitchen to decide what they were going to do for Inuyasha's birthday. After a couple arguments and such they decided and had Kagome take Inuyasha out on a long romantic date.

For when they got home...the fun would begin! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Ok my muse left me and then came back today..lol...I was happy!

STORY PROMOTION: I would just like to take a minute and promote two of my co-written fics. One of them is already up while the other soon to be.

Inu fic by. Otaku-Tachi (hehe that's our group name)

Separation and Reunion

One week can change too much. Kagome's been gone one week, Inuyasha has started spacing out and acting weird. Turns out he knew something that he didn't want to know. It all begins when Kagune

arrives...

Believe me...a well worth it story..so please read!!

DBZ/Blue Gender crossover. By. Me and QuickPride

Dark Epic

Pairings: Pan/Trunks

Waking up to a world unknown to you can be very stressful, especially when that world you once knew is a war zone for humans and aliens. 

Yes I know not a very interesting summary...but it will change..for now all I can say is..think DBZ characters in a BG setting! ^_~

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE ON FF.NET AND MM.ORG WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR. SORRY I COULD NOT GIVE REVIEW RESPONSES. MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AGAIN THANK YOU...AND REVIEW AGAIN!!! ^__^


	23. A Christmas Surprise Part Two

DISCLAIMER: Own it I do not...

AN: Wee....part two of "happy" chapter..lol. Hope you like it! ^^ Oh one more thing YAY 462 reviews w00t!! Lol Thanks to all who review!!

I'd Trade It All

PG-13

Chapter 23: A Christmas Surprise Part Two

******************************************************************************

"C'mon Inuyasha, if we don't hurry we'll miss the movie."

"Ah Kag you act like it'll be the end of the world.." Sighed Inuyasha as he let Kagome drag him all the way to the downtown theater. 

"It will be! Bad Boys 2 is supposed to be the best damn action out right now, and I don't want to miss a second of it." (Hehe love that movie) Inuyasha sighed once again and was happy when they finally reached the theater. When it was their turn to ask for tickets Kagome quickly said what movie and started to take out her wallet, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"I'll pay for it." Kagome shook her head and took out a twenty and handed it to the man.

"Hellooo Inuyasha its YOUR birthday, so its my treat!" She smiled up to him. He blushed slightly and nodded. Kag thanked the man and took the tickets and change. "So what do ya want to eat?"

"Lets just share a huge popcorn and an Icee. Oh and make the Icee mixed." Kagome nodded and waited in line as Inuyasha wondered off, saying he needed to use the bathroom. Five minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha headed into the theater. They sat at the top row and watched a slowly the rows were filling with people. 

"See told you!" Kagome proudly. Inuyasha chuckled and pecked her neck, when she shuddered he did it again, this time with a playful growl. "Inuyasha! There's kids!" 

"How I thought this was a rated R movie?" He breathed into her neck. 

"Of-f course...it is...." Kagome tried to say when he started to really kiss her neck. Quickly she turned her head and was met with hungry lips. Their lips parted and tongues were used in battle (hehe)

"Ooo Kag...I can't wait till graduation." He growled-moaned-said into her mouth. After a while they stopped for and also for some of the stares they were getting.

"Wait what's going to happen on graduation?" Inuyasha inwardly smacked his forehead. He was not to give her any suspicions. 

"Well we graduate..duh." Kagome raised a brow as if say 'riiight'. 

"Whatever you say. Hey look the movies starting."

~*~*~*~

3 hours and half later...

"Shouldn't we be getting home now?"

"Huh? Oh yea, lets go..." Kagome said as they walked all downtown. The movie had ended and they had decided to walk around and see the sites. In all Kagome was trying to stall for the people back home. Catching the bus they sat in the back. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while he laid his head on hers, theirs hands intertwined. Two old youkai ladies who were sitting row ahead of them smiled.

"Aw Beth look at the cute couple...remember when we were like that with our husbands."

"Kak...I was never like that with Kouyko, that man treated me like dirt." The old women rolled their eyes. 

"No Beth I'm talking about your first husband not sixth. You know Tom? They make such an adorable couple, and seeing that handsome young man is a demon...I'm sure he'll mate with her." Both women laughed as they saw the couple go red as a tomato. Kagome was because embarrassment while Inuyasha out of that and almost anger that they are giving things away. Finally it was their bus stop and with a polite bow to the ladies, Kag and Inu exited the bus.

"Haha...that was kind of funny and weird, I wonder how they knew you were a demon when your in your human form?" Kagome said, thinking back on it and laughing. Inuyasha could only nod and shrug wondering the same thing. After a short walk the two made it to Kirara's mansion. Kagome stopped at the front door, not sure if she should go in or not.

"Hey what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked softly coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome didn't answer him until she heard something that she knew she was supposed. With a smile she turned to Inu.

"This..." And with that she opened the door to reveal all darkness. Inuyasha looked around and tried to sniff, forgetting he was a human.

"What's going on?" He said hesitantly as Kagome brought him in and closed the door behind them. Right after that happen, the lights flickered on and all bodies jumped out from every which way.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everybody as Inuyasha stood with his mouth agape. Kag laughed and closed it for him. He looked down at her.

"You'll get flies. Oh and surprise!" She said happily. Inuyasha smiled and entered the house, everyone next to him congratulating him on turning the big 18. (Haha ^^) After some dancing and the song Inuyasha dreaded (ya know what song ^^) it was time to open presents. The guys were sending him glares and saying things along the lines like...

"Lucky bastard being able to get even more presents because his b-day." Inuyasha just stuck his middle finger at them which earned a smack from his mother and Kagome.

"Here open mine first." Kagome said and shoved a rather long and heavy box at him. He raised a brow and started to open it. Kagome snickered when finally the present was revealed.

"A skateboard?" He looked up to her. "But what about yours?"

"Well you needed one and YOU can always buy me one later on." She said with a cheesy smile. "Oh yea turn it over and look at the design. Everyone interested got closer around him as he turned it. There is red and black graffiti read 'Inu N Kag 4 Eva' and on the bottom was a spray-painted picture of a chibi Kagome sitting on chibi Inuyasha's back, while tweaking his ears. (O I'm bad..lol) "Isn't great?"

The others laughed while Inuyasha nodded. After opening about 15 presents (more then I ever got) which consisted of shirts, pants, chains, board wheels, sadly one playboy magazine, which earned Miroku a bonk on the head from several people. (Yes it was from his stash) also some gift cards and $100 here and there, with cute and funny birthday cards, they finally went to eat some cake. 

~*~*~*~

The night stars shined brightly as the couples sat together outside for a night camp fire. The parents stayed on the back porch while the teens nestled themselves on thick blankets on the neat white snow. Kagome sighed blissfully as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and the warmth of the blanket around them.

"Look Inu, a shooting star. Make a wish." Inuyasha smiled and did as told. Kagome doing the same.

"So what did you wish for?" Kagome smirked at him.

"Nice try, but you know you can't say it or else it won't come true." 

"Right, right." He said and then nuzzled into her neck. Kagome relaxed like never before. It was weird how he made her feel. In just one touch he could make her feel all the feelings in th world. With him by her side, she felt like she was whole and if he were to ever leave she knew that her soul would leave with him. That's right, because he had her soul and heart.

Inuyasha sighed as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Never had he felt this way for any other girl he dated, no one in this world could compare to the angel sitting in his arms. And to think they hated each other at the beginning. He smirked as he remembered when they called each other all the names in the book, and in the end, look at them, both fallen for each other, and hard. He was glad for the day he almost ran over her. He chuckled at that and Kagome looked up as she felt the slight rumble.

"What's so funny?" 

"Just thinking about when I almost ran you over." Kagome raised a brow at him.

"And when you called me a bitch?" 

"Hey you still are." Kagome hit him in the chest.

"But in a good way, also in Inu youkai language." Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"So how did you like your surprise birthday party?" Inu kissed her cheek before answering.

"It was the best one I've ever had."

"Oh so you've had more surprise birthdays?" She asked jokingly.

"You know what I meant." Kagome laughed and put her hands up in defense.

"I know, I know." At this point the two were staring lovingly into each others eyes and both knew this was the perfect moment. Inuyasha bent his head and brushed her lips, teasing her. Kagome licked her lips as Inuyasha covered her moist lips with his

~*~

"You do know that sooner or later those two are going to be mates if we let them keep this up." Akira stated to the adults sitting around her.

"Bah, let them have their fun. I'm sure Inuyasha knows what he is doing." Inutaisho said earning a glance from the ladies.

"Then I think we should be worried." Laughed Akira along with the other wives.

~*~*~*~

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Streamers and such decorated the whole living area as the 'family' cheered on a new year. Confetti flew everywhere and some balloons were popped to add to the excitement. 

"Happy New Years mom, Souta." Kagome said as she gave them a group hug.

"Same here dear."

"Yea here too Sis." Souta laughed. 

"CHEERS to a new year and new beginning!!" Yelled Kirara's father as everyone held up their glass of wine, and soda for the kids. Clanking of glass could be heard and small gulps. (Lol) 

"Well for one of my new years resolution I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." Miroku grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well for me, I think spend more time teaching Kohaku to skate." She ruffling his hair. He quickly get out of the grasp and stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Mines is to help more people in need." Kirara said cheerfully, everyone smiled at her and of course Shippou just had to kiss her for being so cute.

"I think my resolution is the best!" 

"Oh yea and what may that be wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha joked.

"Well something that you know nothing of turd, but I'm going to make Ayame my mate soon." He said proudly as a blushing Ayame sat on his lap. Inuyasha sighed knowing how wrong he was.

"So Kag what's yours?" Shippou asked interested in the answer. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Hm I dunno, I guess make sure to go to college, and have a lot of fun." She laughed. Inuyasha who was sitting next to her, tightened his hold around her waist.

"And why didn't I hear anything about, marrying Inuyasha and have tons of kids?" Kagome blushed while everyone laughed. Lets just say Kagome was a bit speechless at the moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Gah I know sucky ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Newho looks like happy chapters is over and next chappie will be back to sentencing KIKYO TO HER DEATH!! MWHAHAHA!...ok let me calm down, so yea back to court stuff. Remember to REVIEW PLZ!! ^___^

STORY PROMOTION!!

Category: CardCaptor Sakura

By: EvAnEsCeNsE

Title: The Blossom and The Wolf

Summary: AU; Sakura a teenage girl, who has been abused constantly be her father and brother, was pushed to her limits. Just on the verge of death, a lonely wolf appears. Could he help change everything? SS ET  
My Comments: PLZ read, by a great reviewer of mine! I'm sure you'll like it!! ^__^

  
  
  


THANK YOU TO....

KawaiiNezumi7- Cool I'll do that! ^^

GIANNELLI- Thank you! And lol

Anime-craziegurl16

Loozer-09- I'm hoping I do 500+ reviews, that's my dream! ^_^

EvAnEsCeNsE- No prob!

Inutikidudez

VAMPIREKAT69- Yay Fruits Basket, love that anime, and oh yea I had forgotten about those brand shoes, I'll have to put it in!

Aphy69

Sorata-chan- thanx!

Mirokuluver

Anime-Dork

Akai Kiniro

ShadowStar666- Thanx, everyone is liking the human twist!

Jaded-Shrew- yes they are ^^

Sugar-Crazy-Fox

firehottie

inu'sgirl- well actually I really don't have that tradition, but my friends do and I just thought it would be nice to put in the story, my mom would never let us open any presents on Christmas eve..lol, I wish she had *sniffle* 

CraziAznGurl- Of course I agree but sadly I could not put that in my story -_-,

Inu Yasha Fan-thanx and yes I had that idea! ^_^

FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! NOW GO REVIEW AGAIN..LOL!

If there was anyone I missed, sorry and thank you for reviewing, these are the responses from chapter 22 only!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. The Beginning of the End

DISCLAIMER: Nope!

AN: man for my last chappies I've been "sorry for the late update" a lot and here I go to say it again….Sorry for the late update! OMG I can't believe it ITIA is finally coming to an end, with just about two to three more chapters! Thank you to all who have reviewed! 512! W00t!

I'd Trade It All

PG-13

Chapter 24: The Beginning of the End

The happy holiday ended quickly for the group of friends and the hell hole came back into session. The group had decided to go to school as if nothing had happen and to pretend that it was all okay. So when Kagome woke that morning she got up as she would always.

BEEP BEEP BEEP….BAM!!!

"Damn you alarm clock!!!" She yelled to the smashed clock. Slowly…very slowly she slide out of her bed. Getting up and lugging herself to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes she got out of the shower a bit more refreshed. She quickly changed into a whit plan long sleeved belly shirt with a black t-shirt pulled over it that read in green letters "If you can read this your eyeballs are upside-down". She then slide into some black crappies that had green suspenders that she didn't wear, so they hung from the belt loops. Quickly she found her green Converse with black laces. Her hair brushed into her two favorite buns at the base of her neck. She slung her back pack on and made her way downstairs.

"Morning mom." Kagome said as she entered the kitchen. Her mother smiled.

"Morning to you too honey." She said and gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. Kagome smiled and went to the door when she heard the beeping of Inuyasha's car horn.

"Bye mom." She yelled and slammed the door shut. Outside Inuyasha and gang waited patiently in the car, if only that were true.

"C'mon Kag and slower and the cows will come home." Shippou yelled at the top of his lungs. Kag rolled her eyes as she got the passenger side and opened it. She looked back at the three and raised a brow at Shippou.

"What kind of line was that?" Shippou shrugged and put back his head phones that he had around his neck. "Hey shouldn't he be with Kirara?" She asked Miroku and Sango.

"Yea we're going to pick her up now." Inuyasha said from beside her. Kagome oh-ed and sat back into her seat. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked a little irritated. Kagome looked at him for long time before oh-ing again and patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for reminding me." He smirked and waited for what she was going to do, when what he expected didn't happen he looked over to her to see her buckling her seatbelt. "Wouldn't want to get in a car accident and fly out the wind shield." Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her chin, pulling her to him and giving her quick kiss on the lips. "OH!! That's what I forgot!"

"You sure are slow." He said and drove on 60 in a 45 zone to Kirara's house. Once they got there she quickly ran over and was greeted by Shippou who before anyone could even think, was out the door.

"Hey Ship!" She said and hugged him. The two stayed like that for about of couple of minutes and when the gang checked to see what was taking so long, they saw the two lip-locking like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay break it up! We need to get to skool." Nothing. "Okay I said that's enough!" Inuyasha yelled." The two didn't budge. He growled and got out of his car and grabbed Shippou by the tail, which earned him a vicious growl from the fox demon. Inuyasha instantly dropped him and looked at him weird. "Okay sorry. Stay here for all I care." He grumbled and got back into the car.

"Inuyasha you can't leave them."

"And why the hell not!?" He said backing out of the drive way and speeding down the street. Kag shook her head as she saw the two demon's figure get smaller as they got farther away.

The day went by as quick as it came and Kagome could do nothing but drag herself outside. Once she got there she saw her friends waiting for her at Inu's car. She smiled and saluted at the STILL making out couple next to them. (ahem, I'm sure you know who that is)

"Ready to go?" She nodded at her boyfriend and smiled a sloppy smile when he opened the door for her. The others got in and didn't say a word when a current fox and cat demon didn't get in. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Shippou if you do not get in this car in two point five seconds I swear I will make sure you never see Kirara again!" Sango said calmly but in a deadly voice that scared everybody in the car. That got the couples attention real quick and they separated as if on fire. Sango sat on Miroku's lap much to his lecherous pleasure which earned a couple of smacks and Kirara sat on Shippou's which earned him a few more kisses. (hehe going over board now)

"So tomorrow's the trial." Kagome said. The car fell into an eerie silence and everybody just sat frozen to there spot.

"Yea I guess it is." Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "But hey no need to get all freaky, I mean we are going to win and Kikyo will rot in jail." The group nodded even though they all had mixed thoughts.

"What if she wins by some weird way and comes back to kill us all?" Shippou asked.

"Shippou trust and believe Kikyo could never kill us at least not with her miko abilities."

"What about Naraku?"

"That's right he was Kikyo's boyfriend and the one who gave her the gun right?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. He nodded.

"I can't believe I forgot about that bastard." He said and made quick U-turn in the middle of traffic.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing." Kagome yelled holding onto the dashboard for support. He didn't respond and just kept driving. They turned on a couple of streets until they slowed down and came to stop in front of a huge house that they knew belonged to no one they knew. "Hey whose house is this?"

"Naraku's." He said simply and got out of the car. He walked up the driveway and to the door. The doorbell rang once before it open to reveal the butler.

"Ah Master Inuyasha very long time that I haven't seen you around. Please come in."

"Thank you. Is Naraku here?"

"Yea I'm here." Said a voice from atop the stairs. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Naraku came stepping down them. "Hey Yash long time no see. Ever since you left us for your little skater girl, we haven't talked much." He said putting an arm around the hanyou's shoulder. Inu cringed under his touch and brush his arm off his shoulders.

"Cut the bull. I want to know right now did you give the gun to Kikyo?" Naraku's smirk instantly dropped and instead turned into a scowl.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, either confess now or go to jail for giving a minor a gun and being a minor with possession of a gun!"

"You have no proof."

Your right we don't but I'm pretty sure forensic (is that how you spell it?) does." Inuyasha said with smirk when he saw Naraku's face pale.

"Get the hell out of my house NOW." He yelled. Inuyasha listened and did as told. He got what he came for and had no trouble leaving. When he got back into the car, he could feel everyone's questioning gaze on him.

"Looks like we now know."

"Know what?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku did give the gun to Kikyo and I'm pretty sure he'll confess in tomorrow's trial." The group smiled and cheered.

**The Next Day**

Kagome yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Today was the day and she was going to be ready for anything they threw at her. She almost made it sound like she was going to fight someone, must have been the sleep. Quickly getting out of bed she walked over to her dresser. There laid a nice black suit that her mother let her burrow again, this time it being dress pants instead of a skirt. She thanked her mother silently for doing this and went straight for the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed as he silently ate his breakfast. Today was not a happy day for him. He knew that Kikyo was going down but it just didn't feel right. All his life he was shunned because of his half-breed self and at that time there were only two people who stood up for him, his mother and Kikyo. She was always there and he was there for her. But once they entered middle school things changed, she became more popular with the guys and girls because of her looks and money. She started to dress differently and act different and sadly he went with her, that's why he became a prep, because of her, because of his best friend.

It's weird how love can change things, especially between two people who grew up together and shared and did everything together. But he didn't regret it. What he did regret was that he didn't meet Kagome sooner and that he didn't stop Kikyo from being the selfish brat she turned into.

Once again he sighed and set down his fork, not being able to eat anymore. He excused himself from the table and quickly got out of the dining room.

Kikyo looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her pale complexion. She wore a navy blue skirt-suit that went a little to high above her thigh. She fixed her makeup and tied her hair into a loose pony tail at the base of her neck. (her trade mark look)

"I know with this look I will get them on my side." She said to herself. "That stupid wench and hanyou will pay for what they did to me!" As she said this her father came in, looking a little on the grim side.

"We're leaving Kikyo." He slightly cringed at saying her name, strange seeing he was the one to give it to her.

"Yes father!"

"Kagome we're leaving!" Kagome ran down the stairs, or tried to.

"Mom! I'm sorry but I really don't care, I'm wearing sneakers!" In one swift move she switched from high-heels to her black n white Converse (geez do I like Converse or what? Lol)

"Kagome dear that doesn't look right!" Her mother said. Kagome shrugged.

"Mom I don't think anyone is going to care."

"Kagome Converses?" Kagome sighed for the tenth time as someone else had to point out her bad "assemble" First it was Kirara, then Sango, Ayame, and now lastly INUYASHA!

"Yes Converses Inuyasha, they're something you wear on your feet!" Inuyasha backed away at the obvious frustration emitting from his girlfriend.

"What? I think…they look…great!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sure Yasha. Lets go I wanna get a good seat."

"Um this isn't the movies Kag it's a court. And why are you in such a…" Kagome glared at him which shut him up quick. "Never mind." He said and let himself be dragged into the court house. (gah I've made Inu WAY OOC!!)

Inside the court was somewhat full. There were no reporters and that made the group feel more comfortable. People who were seated talked amongst themselves, most of them were from the street and were there for support on Kagome and Inuyasha's behalves. The group sat themselves right behind the "fence" and talked. Inutaisho went over something's with the group, telling them if they maybe were going to be called or not for questioning. After a long while the guard finally came out.

"All rise for the honorable judge." Everyone stood as the judge walked in and sat down. That's when the DA started to state the case. (DA= District Attorney)

"On December 3rd, 2003, on the corner of Bloom RD. and Tachi AVE. Suspect Kikyo Shikon approached plaintiffs Inuyasha Yokoda and Kagome Higurashi. At exactly 5:35 PM Ms. Shikon and Ms. Higurashi got into a fist fight. !0 minutes later suspect Shikon pulled out a black 9 mille meter pistol. The gun aimed to Ms. Higurashi. Shots were fired and one bullet was penetrated into Mr. Yokoda's heart, injuring him until the point of death. Law enforcement were notified at 6:01 PM to the scene and from there arrested suspect." The DA finished her report and quickly gave her papers to the judge. The judge then looked up and spoke.

"Does the Plaintiff have something to add?" Inuyasha looked to his father for that one. Inutaisho stood.

"No." He simply said and sat back down. The judge then turned to Kikyo's side. (forgot to mention that she came in…oops)

"Does the defendant have something to add?" Kikyo's lawyer stood.

"Yes." He said and Kikyo stood up, walking over to the left of the judge. The guard then came up to her and placed the bible in front of her.

"Please raise your right hand." She did as told. "Do you Kikyo Shikon swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" She placed her left hand on the bible and looked him straight in the eye and said.

"I do." The guard nodded and moved to the side. Kikyo smirked to herself and sat in the chair just below the judges. He looked down to her and nodded.

"You may now state your story." She nodded and began.

"Just as said on December 3rd 2003 on the corner of Bloom RD. and Tachi AVE. I, Kikyo Shikon, was on my way to apologize to my cousin Inuyasha Yokoda and his girlfriend Kagome Higurashi." With just that sentence the group knew she would be lying through her teeth. Kagome narrowed her eyes to slits as she heard what the evil miko had to say. "When I got there the first thing I notice was that Ms. Higurashi was already in a ready stance to fight me. Her being a miko and all, I was terrified. Just when I was about to talk she threw an energy blast at me, which is a ball of power from miko art, which I'm sure is against the teachings." She said. "The blast glazed over my cheek and imprinting this now healing bruise." She said pointing to her black and blue cheek.

"So I only had one option and that was to fight back. So after 10 minutes of struggling with her massive power I pulled out a gun that my boyfriend had lent me for protection. I was pretty sure that at first I wouldn't even need it, but he insisted just incase, because he knew about Inuyasha's violent temper. He's known to turn full demon and go ballistic at any moment. Well then when I pulled it out, I had just meant to scare them, but it didn't seem to work seeing how Kagome still lunged at me and the minute she hit me I shot a bullet. I thought I had shot her, but when I saw Inuyasha go down I knew that My world had just crashed into a million pieces." She said a little to dramatically.

"After that I just blanked out on everything around me…" She said last going into a fit of tears. Kagome and Inuyasha both rolled their eyes at this and sighed. On top of being a bad liar she was a bad actor too. The judge who was very silent up until now, cleared throat as if ready to say something. Taking the knocker into his hands he hit it against the desk, getting the people's attention.

"Take a short recess while the jury makes a decision." With that said he left with the 12 juries.

**OUTSIDE THE COURTROOM**

Inuyasha took in a huge breath as he let everything inside him come out. (basically only air and frustration…lol) He was about to intake another breath when something very sickening caught into his nostrils making him choke. He looked to his left already knowing who was standing there.

"Kikyo." He growled . Kagome who heard her name instantly was by his side, while everyone backed them up. Kikyo smirked.

"Hello dear cousin, I hoped you loved my performance up there, I'm pretty sure I and them all going. I mean with a story like mine who wouldn't believe it?"

"Us Kikyo!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. Kikyo shot her glare that could kill anyone in seconds.

"No one asked you Higurashi!" The two were about to get into another fight when Inutaisho stepped in.

"15 minutes are up, lets go." The teens nodded and followed him inside.

**BACK INSIDE**

Inside the juries had made a decision and were about to speak it.

"Does the defendant have anything else to say?" Asked the judge. Again Kikyo's lawyer stood.

"No." The judge nods his head and turns to the juries.

"You may now read your decision." The juries nodded and the person at the far left stood up. In her hands was an envelope that held what everyone so badly wanted to know.

"We found the defendants statement to be quite creative and in her behalf in self defense." Kikyo smiled when she heard that while the others dreaded hearing what was to come. The silence and tension in the room was very high at this moment. The jury slowly took out the paper from envelope and slowly read it. "…Our decision has been made and we find the defendant Kikyo Shikon……..guilty of attempted murder on Inuyasha Yokoda and Kagome Higurashi, also with possession of a dangerous weapon." As the jury sat down, the judge took a good look at the defendant and then to the DA.

"What do you suggest?" The DA stood up and said…

"A maximum of 12 to 15 years in prison is what the law carries for this type of charge, but in this occasion I suggest the maximum of 15 years in prison with the right to parole after 10 years straight." Kikyo bowed her head after hearing what the DA suggested. She couldn't believe what was happing to her. She thought she couldn't lose. On the other side, Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't believe they won, though they knew DEEP down inside they were going to. The judge then looked back at Kikyo.

"You have been found guilty of attempted murder and possession of a fire arm and will be sentenced to a maximum of 15 years in prison followed by psychiatric counseling." With that he knocked on the desk and said. "Case closed." The minute those words left his mouth the guards stationed at the doors quickly came and handcuffed a very silent Kikyo. Inuyasha saw this and couldn't help but feel a TINY bit regretful.

"Farewell Kikyo."

AN: OMG yes that is the END of THIS chapter!!!! Can you believe it?? I know I can…YEESSS I've done it, I've put her in JAIL MWUHAHAHAHA!!!! In the next chapter…or maybe last I'll put a little thing up showing how she is doing in her new HOME…hahahah I'm bad! Until next chappie!

Side-note: To those reading "Sleeping With The Enemy" Chapter 6 has BEEN written up, its just that I've lost the disc (just temporarily I hope) and cannot re-type it due to that, that chapter I wrote was very good and I can't remember most of the stuff I wrote…sorry.

THANKYOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!

NOW GO REVIEW AGAIN!!!!


	25. Class Of 2004!

DISCLAIMER: I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-I-T-!

AN: Ok ummm…I thought about it and I think this chapter will be the 2nd to last chapter….omg I can't believe it. **sniffle** Also song used here is 'Graduation' By. Vitamin C, I'm pretty sure you've all heard of that song

Semi-important: I noticed that FF.net doesn't show the little star and swirl lines anymore and I know most authors use those to show a change in scene or time, I know I do and looking at the last chapter, they didn't appear so if anyone is confused on some ways the ppl are in one place then another, sorry about that blame FF.net!!

I'd trade It All

PG-13

Chapter 25: Class Of 2004!

The day couldn't be more perfect. Birds happily flew about, people instead of driving walked among the streets, children played while old folks talked about the younger years. Yup today was definitely a perfect day.

Kagome stretched as the sun hit her in the face, its warmth soothing her. Her mom had begged her to wear something girly for today's events and after much…MUCH…arguing Kag gave into her mom and asked Kirara for some help. Seeing as how the cat-demon was a walking fashion bomb, Kagome knew she was in good hands.

"Hey Kira what's up?" Kagome asked happily as the said girl came walking out of her house. Kirara smiled at the nickname they found for her.

"Not much, just excited about today. So looks like you'll be wearing a skirt for the second time huh?" Kagome cringed but nodded.

"Unfortunately yes and I'm pretty sure from now on it won't be the last time. I guess it comes with growing up." Both girls laughed and walked into the house.

ELSEWHERE

"So you scared buddy?" Inuyasha looked over to Miroku as he asked that.

"Nah not really why are you." Miroku nodded and Inuyasha gave him a questioning gaze.

"I know there's really no need to be, I mean after me and Kouga hacked into the school's computers and changed our grades…"

"YOU WHAT?" Yasha yelled. Miroku instantly held his hands up in defense.

"Jus kidding man…geez, well anyway I guess I'm just don't want this to end. I mean I've known Kag and Sango since freakin the diaper years and I don't want to lose them." Miroku gushed. Inuyasha wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Roku your not going to lose them, what makes you say that?"

"I dunno I mean we're adults now and we need to move past are childish ways and grow up into life, you know, we're all going to start working and who knows if we'll be going to the same college." Before he could finish Kouga came in with a huge grin.

"Hey guys." The two nodded their heads to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Miroku asked.

"I just asked Ayame to be my mate." He said his goofy grin widening. The guys instantly got up and went over to him, patting him on the back.

"I can't believe it man, well actually I can. Damn this isn't fair I wanted to the first from our group to marry." Miroku laughed. "I just hope Sango will accept." He said all dreamily. Kouga and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

"So Inu, when you gonna pop the big question to Kaggie?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll see."

BACK TO KAG N KIRARA

"Oh Kag you look so cute!" Squealed the hyper Kirara.

"Cute? Eh…" Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a black mid thigh skirt that had two pockets in the front and two zippers going from the top to the bottom, at first she thought if it un-zipped you'd be able to see her bare legs, but Kirara reassured and showed that they just showed the fabric underneath. Her shirt was a white short sleeved baby tee that read in black letters "I AM TO an adult!". On her feet she wore black and white Bams. Kagome had decided to wear her hair up in a messy bun and left two curls coming down in front. All in all, she looked girly, which wasn't that bad at all.

"C'mon lets go get the other girls and have some fun before graduation." Kirara said grabbing onto Kag and dragging her outside.

The two girls had finally joined Sango and Ayame who were talking about something very interesting.

"And he just asked you?" Sango asked. Ayame nodded.

"Yup, I'm so happy I mean I knew he was going to ask but obviously not when. I was speechless for like 5 minutes."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked as they sat next to them.

"Oh hey Kag, wow you look…" Ayame started.

"Girly." Sango finished with a smile. Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"I know. My mom wanted it and you know I'll do anything for mom, so I asked Kirara for some help." Kirara beamed as her name was mentioned.

"Great job Kira, love the skirt." Ayame said. Kirara nodded.

"So what was that you guys were talking about?" Ayame instantly brightened up.

"Well Kouga just…asked me to be his mate!" She smiled. Kagome's mouth hang open as these words processed into her brain.

"OMG Ayame I'm so happy for you!!" Kirara squealed for a second time that day. She got up and started to hug the young wolf demon. "Wow your so lucky, I wish Shippou will one day ask me to be his mate too." Kagome who had just closed her mouth spoke up.

"I can't believe Kouga had the balls to do it. Gawd your lucky congrats Ayame." She said and gave her new best friend a quick hug.

"Thanks you guys, I'm pretty sure soon enough the other guys will come around and propose something to you too. C'mon we were all meant to be with each other." She said. The girls nodded in agreement.

WITH THE GUYS

"Hey where's Ship?" Kouga asked looking around for the little fur ball.

"He said he had to get something and that he would meet us at the ceremony." Inuyasha replied. Kouga oh-ed and kept walking. They had decided to walk seeing they were only down the street from the school. Just when they were about to enter the school grounds a car halted in front them and out stepped four smiling girls.

"Hey guys, next time you should watch where your going, I could've ran you over." Inuyasha smiled at the one who talked and wrapped her in his arms.

"Keh like you could kill me." He said into her neck. Kagome laughed and smacked his head.

"That tickles bastard." Inuyasha didn't move.

"You think I care wench?" He growled grabbing her more tightly. Kagome could still only laugh. "C'mon lets get inside before they start without us." The group nodded and headed into the crowded football field.

****

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinkin' times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

There were white and gold streamers all over the place. The school colors really coming out. In front of the stands was the stage where all of the teachers sat. The parents and students sat in the crowd, making the football field seem a bit smaller. Kagome and gang hurried to get good seats in the middle row. All seating with their couple.

****

And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound

"Wow I'm so nervous. I wonder where Shippou is?" Kirara said looking around. The others just shrugged, not knowing what to say, but the guys smirked already knowing what the little fox demon had planned.

"Man I've waited so long for this and oddly I don't want it to end." Sango said sadly. Miroku took her into his arms.

"Don't worry babe it will never end, right guys?" Everyone smiled while cheering a 'right'.

"You know we all have to try and get in the same college!" Ayame said. Kouga nodded while nudging Miroku.

"No prob in that right Roku." He said with a wink. Miroku laughed and nodded back.

"You two better not plan anything!" Kagome warned. The two shook their heads a little to quickly for her liking. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her.

"What was that for?" She smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha understanding.

****

And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And when we got real blue

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

"Alright everyone please quite down, so we may begin." The crowd instantly got quite and a comfortable silence was passed over the field, the breeze blowing the only sound at the moment. "Ok we like to start off by having our senior valedictorian Ms. Kirara Neko please come up and deliver her speech." Everyone turned to the smiling girl.

"Wow Kirara I knew you were smart but not THAT smart." Kirara beamed at them when she got up and walked towards the stage. Everyone stopped clapping once she was up there.

****

Chorus:   
As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
We will still be Friends Forever

"Well first off I just want to say that it took me forever to make this speech and in the end I just thought to myself, let me just speak from my heart. So to all of class of 2004 I want to say congrats, we made it and aren't we proud of it. When I first came to this school I didn't make much friends so I always stayed to myself, working hard to try to get where I am now. I thought that I didn't need anyone and that was how it was, up until my senior year. I know a little late to be making friends, but what can you say. I just want to thank my new best of friends for being there for me and making my one last year in high school fun and exciting! And I hope that all of you can say the same for your friends."

****

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?

"I also want to wish everyone here a good luck with their lives and hope that each and everyone of you become what you always wanted. We only live once so make it a good one!" And with that she bowed. Making everyone stand up and cheer for her. She smiled as she shook hands with the principal and walked off the stage.

****

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?   
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan

"And now for the diplomas. When your name is called please come up for handshake and pictures." At this point everyone was nervous. The hush starting to get unbearable. "Kurumi Teneko." Everyone cheered as a girl with blonde hair and light makeup made her way to the stage. After about 10 people had been called it looked like it was the groups turn. Oddly enough they were all called up in order. "Kirara Neko." She quickly went up shook hands with the teachers, took a few pictures and walked off. "Kouga Ookami"

"Ayame Kami."

"Miroku Houshi."

"Sango Taijya."

"Inuyasha Yokoda."

****

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

"Kagome Higurashi." The moment he called her name she felt like her whole body froze. Everyone around patting her back in congratulation was the only thing to calm her. Inuyasha saw this and smiled to himself. Leaning in he gave her a quick sweet kiss on the lips, waking her up completely.

"Congrats, koshii." He whispered in her ear. If Kagome could she would have done summer salts. She quickly got up and ran almost all the way up to the stage. The principle handing her diploma and shaking her hand.

****

Chorus:   
As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
We will still be Friends Forever

More pictures and diplomas were handed out after that, and when the last was done. The principle was back on the microphone. Again the field was quite.

"Alright I want to say is good luck to everyone in the future and…congratulations to the class of 2004!!" He yelled the last part. The minute those words were spoken every student was up throwing their gold and white hats into the air, making it rain back on them.

****

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?   
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

"YAY we did it!!" Everyone yelled together.

****

Repeat Chorus:

La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever

"Hey where is Shippou through out all of this." As soon as this was said, someone at the microphone spoke. Everyone's attention quickly averted to whoever was on stage. The gang laughed as there in a nice black "punk" suite stood Shippou himself with the biggest grin the world could see.

****

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

"I Shippou Kitsune, ask Kirara Neko…" He started and then paused for dramatic effect. When he knew he had everyone and Kirara's attention he kept on. "To be…my wife and life-mate." The crowd turned to Kirara who stood there breathless. All she thought was 'Is this really happening to me' with a small tug on her back from her friends, Kirara ran as fast as she could up to him and in one swift move had him in a crushing hug.

"I do." She said into the mike and with that everyone again cheered. The group cheering the loudest.

"Hey Kagome!" Someone said from behind the group. She turned around to face someone she knew from her third period class.

"Oh hey Hojo!" Hojo smiled at being remembered by such a popular girl.

"I was wandering if I could get a picture of you and your friends for the remembrance DVD." (yeah I got this DVD with my yearbook this year) She nodded and made everyone get into a small group. Kirara and Shippou, after kissing all that time, came down and joined them. The picture was taken twice, one being the perfect one and the second being them with goofy faces.

****

Chorus repeated 3 times:   
As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
We will still be Friends Forever

CONGRAT S TO THE CLASS OF 2004!

AN: (SNIFFLE) Wow that was sad. Ok I hope that's how a high skool graduation goes cuz I really don't know, I mean I'm only a sophomore, only two more years to go…hehehe. I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I know I did and the next chapter will be the last. So sad I know, My friend who read this said that I should make a sequel where Kikyo is out of jail and wants revenge…I'm not sure but if I get enough of ppl saying that want me to do it, then I'll do it! Until next time!

THANKYOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!

__


	26. A Very Happy Ending!

**DISCLAIMER**: Well this will be the last time I say this….I do not own it!   
  
**AN**: **::TEAR::** Well it looks like this story has come to an end. **::SNIFFLE::** I had A LOT of fun writing this and am glad all of you enjoyed it! I just want to thank a whole bunch to the readers of FF.net and MM.org! I LOVED all of your reviews! You guys are the reason for me finishing this story! Well this AN will continue on at the bottom! SO enjoy!  
  
**I'd Trade It All  
**  
**PG-13  
**  
**Chapter 26**: A Very Happy Ending!  
  
****   
  
Inuyasha rubbed his hands together as he thought about what he was going to do. Right now he felt like he was going to shit in his pants at any moment, that's how afraid he was. He didn't know where to start or where to end and the day wasn't helping much either. The group had decided to go out for dinner, the parents buying of course! (hehe ) And Inuyasha thought this the perfect time. He had hoped to do it at graduation, but it seemed that Shippou had stolen that spot light, so dinner was "plan B".   
  
"Okay I can do this." He whispered to himself. "I CAN do this….damn it, I can't." He said louder, running a shaky hand through his long mane. "Why the hell am I so nervous?"  
  
"Maybe because your about to ask the woman you love the most hardest question in the world." Inuyasha looked up to see none other then….Sesshomaru. "Don't worry about it to much, when I was going to ask Rin, I was just like you, a nervous wreck. I guess it comes with being a youkai and man."  
  
"Are you actually talking to me?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know we don't share the same mother, but your still my half-brother. And well this is something you need advice on." Inuyasha nodded slowly. (yeah right…like fluffy would ever)  
  
"Ok…well I am nervous, I think more then nervous. I hope she won't reject me." Inuyasha looked to his brother when he heard a snort from him. (Fluffy=OOC)  
  
"That wench of yours is very in love with you and if you can't see that, then your no brother of mine." And with that said he left. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Some help he was." Inuyasha thought still pacing about the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
Outside the group were waiting for their food. They had decided or more like the parents had decided on eating a very expensive rich restaurant, that sold everything in French. It took awhile but the teens order much thanks to Akira and Inutaisho.   
  
"So Shippou when are you and Kirara going to have the wedding?" Shippou smiled over at Akira.   
  
"Well we're still thinking. We don't know if we just want to have a youkai ceremony or both youkai and human." Kirara nodded at that.   
  
"Oh well I think you should do both. Youkai are pretty much the same except for it's more spiritual." The two youkai's nodded at the miko.   
  
"What about you guys?" Kirara asked over to Kouga and Ayame.  
  
"Same here for us, though I think we're moving more over to having just a youkai one. I mean a Wolf joining is a really big thing. Both my and Ayame's whole family have to be there, and the packs are pretty huge." Kouga paused for a minute. "Man that sure is gonna be a lot of money." Ayame giggled at his face and kissed his cheek. "But anything for my mate!" The group laughed at his display.   
  
Kagome looked around as she couldn't seem to see Inuyasha anywhere. After about 5 minutes and still nothing she decided to just go look for him. She quickly got and excused herself to the bathroom. The first place she headed. She looked between the women and men's.  
  
"All what the hell." She thought and went into the men's. Inside it was pretty neat, Kagome had pictured it to be a pig sty with toilet paper every where and guys walking around with their fly's open. Thanking God that there was no one, she walked farther down the hall and took a right, there she found who she was looking for. He had his back to her, so Kagome decided to scare him. Slowly she creped up to him, just when she was about to touch his shoulder he turned around and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him.  
  
"You know this is the men's bathroom, and last time I checked…" He paused looking down at her chest, earning a blush from Kag. "You were a woman." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like you guys have anything that I want to see." Inuyasha growled playfully and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss. After a while they separated for air. "Wow." Kagome breathed. "Now their must be a reason for a kiss like that." Inuyasha blushed as he remembered why he was in the bathroom for almost a hour in the first place.  
  
"True there is a reason. A very good and important reason."  
  
"Well anytime soon would be nice." Inuyasha nodded but went silent. Kagome was just about to say something but he beat her to it.  
  
"Kagomewillyoubemymateandwife?" He said in one quick sentence. Kag raised a brow.  
  
"Er? Say that again." He nodded and this time took in a huge breath. Slowly taking what he had in his pocket out. Kagome looked at what it was and almost gasped, but nothing ever came out. "Oh…My…Gawd….is that?"   
  
"Shh…let me talk first." Swiftly he got onto one knee and looked up at the shell-shocked Kagome. "I know we haven't known each other as long as the others, and at first we didn't hit it off to well, but from the moment I met you, I knew you were something special. I knew that there was just something about that I couldn't just pass up, and now that I've gotten to know you, I'm happy that I didn't let you go. Kagome you've been there for me, through thick and thin and you know sure as hell that I'll always be there for you, no matter what.  
  
I'm just mad that we didn't get to meet sooner, though this past year and a half has been enough, and I'm glad to say that you're the one Kagome. No one has ever made me feel this way, no one. You're my soul mate, Kag and My life belongs to you, just as yours is mine. And with this ring.." He started to open the velvet box and revealed a 24 carrot gold ring with three diamonds in the middle, the very middle one being the largest. "I ask you to be my wife and life long mate?" Kagome at this point had a water fall of tears. Her heart racing a mile a minute. Slowly she reached out for the ring and with Inu's help placed on her left ring finger.   
  
"Y-yes…YES!" She yelled happily giving him the biggest hug. Inuyasha hugged her back, both giving each other squeezes every now and then.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Yokoda."   
  
**  
**  
The minute the two got back, the group knew instantly that something good had happened and when Kagome flashed her left hand, that's all the girls needed before they got up and rushed over to her. Giving her a bone-crushing hug. Her mother was the only to not let go. Kagome patted her back, soothing her from her tears.   
  
"Oh Kagome I can't believe it, my little girl has finally grown up and now she's engaged. If only your father could see you." She said and went into another sob fit. Kagome couldn't help and a few tears of her own fell. The guys just stood to the side, all giving Inuyasha a handshake or pat to the back.  
  
"I'm proud of you son. You've made me complete now. Well maybe just a bit, now I want some grandchildren you hear. You too Sesshomaru, don't think your off the hook, just because Inuyasha finally found a mate." He said bringing both his sons into a hug." Both sighed as this was a bit embarrassing for them. Rin laughed as she popped out of nowhere and next to Sessho. (hehe I just had to)   
  
"Um excuse me…father…but may I have my husband back?" She asked sweetly. Inutaisho gave a warm smile and let go of Sesshomaru, much to Inuyasha's protests.  
  
"Thank you love." Sess said to Rin who smiled up to him.  
  
"No prob." The two sat down away from all the shouting and congratulating. "Aw it's so good to see those two finally engaged. I knew it was meant to be, when I first met her in the woods. Remember when you had to restrain Yasha in his demon form?" She asked looking up into her love's face. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"How could I forget, it was the day you and I decided to start having kids…and then Akira had to ruin it saying she had a feeling that Inuyasha was in trouble." Rin laughed at the scowl he made.   
  
"Well no one says we start now!" Rin giggled raise her brows up and down. Sesshomaru smirked again, making Rin get up quickly. She ran over to Akira and whispered something in her, instantly the miko brightened and nodded in understanding to the two. And with that they left, not wanting to disrupt much with goodbyes.  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
The group were once again seated around their table. The food had arrived and also the manager had threatened to throw them out if they didn't quite down, good thing they had Inutaisho or they would have been able to scare him off with lawsuits.   
  
"You know what I think we should all get married together." Ayame said. The others looked at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, we could save a lot of money with making one big ceremony." Kirara's mother chirped up.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so perfect." Kirara said squeezing the living daylights out of Shippou. Sango who watched every couple happily talk about marriage felt jealous. She was happy for her friends but she just wished that, her special someone would ask her like they did. Ever since she was young she always wanted to marry Miroku, but wasn't sure if he even liked her. When he had finally asked her out she was siked, she didn't think it would happen, and now that she had him, she wanted to marry him more then anything.  
  
She knew from the start he was the one, the one all people around the world spend years looking for, but right she was having tiny doubts. Sighing sadly she looked up and smiled when someone looked her way. Suddenly she looked to her right when she felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it.   
  
"Miroku?" He didn't look at her but did get up from his chair, momentarily letting go of her hand. Picking up a glass and fork he clinked it together, getting the attention of everyone there.   
  
"Thank you." He said once everyone was quite. "I would like to make a very important annoucement that may add more cheer to this family." He turned to Sango and took her hand, pulling her to stand up. She obeyed and stood, looking at everyone nervously, then back to Miroku. The two held their gaze, both showing each other so much emotion. "Sango Taijya I love you with all my heart and have since we first met." He paused. "Sango will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a heart shaped box, and placing it in her hand. Sango opened it and gasped. Inside was a 24 carrot gold ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle with little diamonds engraved all around the outside of the band. She slowly slid it onto her finger and examined it.   
  
"Oh Roku." And with that she dived into him, giving him a strong kiss. Everyone again cheered. Today was one happy and eventful day indeed.  
  
**  
**  
The teens had decided to take the night out and walk around the city. The parents agreed saying they earned their privacy.   
  
"Man, does it feel good to be an adult." Kouga said grinning to the others.  
  
"I know, and does it feel good to be engaged to the women we love." Miroku added in.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kagome asked, swinging her and Inuyasha's hands back and forth.   
  
"Hey lets go to our spot. I haven't been there since I got back." Kouga said. Inuyasha, Kirara, and Ayame gave them a weird look.  
  
"What's the spot?" Ayame asked.   
  
"Well the spot was a place that Kouga and I found one day when playing tag with Sango, Roku, and Ship and ever since then we made it our "spot". Where we would always meet and stuff." Kagome informed them. They oh-ed. "And the only where to get there is if we link each others arms.   
  
"Okay?" Inuyasha said linking his with Kag on his right and Kirara on his left. So basically it went like this…Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippou, Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and last but not least Miroku. The teens struggled to keep the chain together, laughing hysterically every now and then.   
  
"Ok we're all most there." Kagome yelled to everyone behind her. They were now walking along a path threw the woods the only light around them was the fire flies that flew about.  
  
"Wow this is so pretty." Kirara said admiring the view.  
  
"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Shippou whispered to her. Kirara giggled and followed on. After a few more feet into the woods. The group came into a clearing that had in the middle what looked to a small house and around this house were tons of fire flies, making the whole place look magical.   
  
"At first we had thought this place to be creepy at night, but when we noticed that the fire flies liked to hang out here, we thought differently." Miroku said holding Sango closer once everyone un-hooked themselves. They walked closer to the house and when they got there, Sango pulled out her keys, on them were a bunch of key chains and the key to there "club" house.  
  
"The first time we built this place was when we were 12 years old, as we got older we made it better, almost all of our money that we worked for went into this house…we were so dedicated." Kagome said with a fake sniffle. Sango laughed as she got unlocked and pushed the door open. Turning on the lights, everything was now visible and the others who didn't know were amazed at how nice the place looked.  
  
"For 12 year olds you guys sure did a good job." Inuyasha said, checking out the mini sofas and bean bag chairs in the "living room"   
  
"Hey there's even a kitchen." Ayame said coming out from behind a curtain. On the other side of it was a small stove with a refrigerator and two cupboards above a small counter. (you'll really have to use your imagination to picture that)  
  
"So its just one big living room?" Kirara asked plopping down on a blue bean bag chair. Shippou seated next to her.  
  
"I guess so, I mean we weren't that rich!" Shippou said to her. "We thought about making rooms but never came around to doing it."  
  
"Hey, I know what about if we do it now! I mean we are adults and free to do what we want. We got the money and the time!" Kouga suggested. The group looked between each other before nodding in agreement. "Then it's settled this is going be our getaway home!"  
  
****  
  
Kagome smiled as she came out to the back yard of there soon-to-be "getaway" home. The light breeze passed through her hair making her look in anyone's eyes like a magical being. (err, she is one already right?)   
  
"Hey." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha next to her.  
  
"Hey." They stood in silence both comfortable looking at the glowing fire flies.  
  
"Remember when I brought you to that cliff side?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yea it was just like this only with a pond and a fantastic view of the city." She added with a laugh. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Can you believe all this has happened to us?" Kag shook her head and turned fully to him.  
  
"No, You?"   
  
"Nope. I mean at first I thought you and your friends were just a bunch of brats who thought going to jail was cool." Kagome raised her brow.  
  
"Okay?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Blame Kikyo for that." Kagome cringed at the name and Inuyasha noticed. He stepped closer to her and brought her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I traded it all for you Kagome." He whispered into her ear. Kagome looked up to him, the fire flies making a glow in his amber gold eyes. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered back before both shared a passionate kiss. The stars above them twinkling with a known shine. The moon brighter then ever, lighting them with a faint glow.  
  
**SOMEWHERE WHERE NO ONE EVER WANTS TO BE**  
  
"Alright line up ladies! Ok here we go!"  
  
"Takashi,  
  
Tsukino,  
  
Sumi,  
  
Hono  
  
Keno,  
  
Shikon!… Where the hell is Kikyo Shikon?!" Yelled the officer. No one spoke and she got aggravated. "Has anyone seen Kikyo!?" The ladies all pointed to the left, where there in a dark corner sat Kikyo herself. The officer walked over to her. Kikyo looked up to her, her pale face smiling a crazy smile. I all entering the building. Kikyo looked one last time outside before she was shoved in side.  
  
"I will have my revenge!"  
  
(**Side note to Kikyo**: Make sure not to drop the soap…hahahahahaha!)  
  
**THE END**  
  
(for now )  
  
**AN**: Well with an ending like that, you know sure as hell that I'm going to be making a sequel, yes I've decided that I'm going to do it, only because so much of you said that you want it and you would read it…I hope . So um how did you like it? Should I re-write it? Not good enough? Just one more question, do you guys think that I rushed the ending?? Please tell me in your reviews!! Hmm I dunno I think I should have written more…  
  
So lets see the sequel will be coming out probably in the fall…I still have three more stories to finish! If anything it will come out early also take notice now that it will be set 15 years later, I sort of all ready have something ready for it! I just don't know what to call it.  
  
Oh and one more thing…if your wonder why I put in that "spot" place, yea the place they go to in the end…well lets just say it has something else to do with the sequel.   
  
**THANK YOU TO….**  
  
**Jaded-Shrew**: Thank so much for reviewing and keeping up with my story, I loved all of your reviews!  
  
**ShadowStar666  
  
Crazyinulover  
  
Radhika14024  
  
InuYasha'sGurrl**  
  
**Gotta-Love-The-Ears**: LOL love your pen-name! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**Mika**: Thanks so much!!  
  
**Super Hyper Anime Lover  
  
Firehottie  
  
Inuzgirl  
  
oOHottieOo**  
  
**Gopher2806  
  
Lil'gome**  
  
**munchkin babe**: EEP! I kinda forgot about Naraku…I know Inuyasha went to his house and all but I forgot to put him in the court…I guess he will be playing a major role in the sequel!   
  
**Die Kikyo Die**: lol great name!  
  
**InuKag=love  
  
Fullfoxdemon  
  
Bri  
  
Mental-out-patient  
**  
**Ashley**: Hi thanx for reading my story….but um what's visitation? And oh I'm 15 and live in FL...   
  
**Xaenthe**: lol  
  
**DarkMiko05  
  
Lil' Angel Aj  
  
AmayaSaria**  
  
**Midnight ice  
  
Xxsparkle29xx**  
  
**Blue?:** Err?  
  
**Darkmoon2**: Hey you got my name! Lol  
  
**idon'thaveityetimsosorry**: Oh I've been reviewed her/his story, didn't say anything nasty because I didn't want to stoop to there level.  
  
**Imyour-stalker**: Lol yes I know them, well not personally, you get what I mean….newho I'm not a HUGE fan but my friends are, they have all the clothes and cds, posters etc. lol About the clothes…I shop around at Hot Topic so almost all of them are from what I've seen or have from there!  
  
**Yura of the demon hair   
  
Kagome1312  
  
Eternalhappiness  
  
Tbiris**  
  
**Kitten-Claws**: No prob!   
  
**Aphy69**  
  
**Cluelessinu**: OMG Yes! I can't believe did that, thank you for reminding me about her last name…lol I feel very slow now. -- AND there's going to be a FOURTH one?!?! OMG geez I still want to see the first one! More like second seeing how Inuyasha and Kagome kiss in that movie…lol  
  
**Inuyasha-ange12004  
  
SilverWolf2214**  
  
**The Spider**: Actually I had never planned to have this story come out like this, in truth I had no idea where to go with this story, everything came little by little and I just wrote things down. So I really didn't think I was going to finish this, but is it really a little quick? I mean what else could I add? About the mate thing, true, but when they kept it from her, it was because it all had to do with her. Now it had nothing to do with her, obviously, lol  
  
**JoJo10**   
  
**Tom's Chick  
  
Like u really care  
  
DatChickAnna**  
  
**BloodBunny**: Sorry to disappoint you but I don't write lemons, Um have no experience in that yet…lol.  
  
**Inuyasha-kodocha21**: Loved your very long review!  
  
**CissboX**: Sadly I figured that out late, seeing how I know little about a real court case, my cousin had to help me, seeing he went to court, for…err…we won't get into that, newho so yea and he only gave me a brief description, so I had to write from what he told me and what little I knew.  
  
**AmericanStarryKnight89**: Same as above…  
  
**Warriorangel2**: lol ok  
  
**Emmyli  
  
RCRhyo15  
  
Sliver  
  
Punkykag1**  
  
**eX Driver Liz**: THANX!   
  
**Mirokuluver**: its ok and LOVED your review! Glad you enjoyed my story!!  
  
**FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MY STORY. BE SURE TO CHECK ON THE SEQUEL WHEN IT COMES OUT!**


End file.
